


it's a long way forward (but trust in me)

by woobot (lu_woo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Romance, Side Moon Taeil/ Lee Taeyong, Side Suh Yongho | Johnny/ Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, pussy omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 58,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: The subject of the webpage has been on his mind lately, for a few months recently, one that Doyoung finds himself spacing out about during random times, his mind wandering off instead of focusing on what he should be. So when Doyoung saw an ad in the corner of the page he was looking at, he decided to click on it, the title peaking his interest.  Doyoung never clicks on ads when he’s on the computer, most of them being nothing of importance or related to other things that he’s been working on. Yet he couldn’t help but click on the ad, his heart fluttering at the words that call to him on the long rectangle ad on the top of his page.Find an alpha donor today!
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 56
Kudos: 336
Collections: A/B/O NCT Round 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ✩⟶for prompt #A/B/O149 
> 
> Doyoung just want a pup, that's all. He doesn't Jungwoo's knot nor does he want his mark. Just his sperm. So he can have a child. That's it.
> 
> Or, Jungwoo is too hot and Doyoung is in denial.
> 
> ✕⟶this fic exists in a world where **all** omegas have vaginas for reproduction purposes

“What are you looking at?” 

Doyoung’s hand freezes on the mouse of his computer, heart skipping a beat and body quickly twirling around in his chair to see the person standing behind him. Johnny is staring down at him, lips wrapped around the straw of his drink, eyes blinking lazily at Doyoung. Doyoung lets out a groan, finger clicking out of the tab he’s currently on, watching it change back to his email. 

“Nothing,” he sighs out, hoping that Johnny is far enough away from the screen to really see anything. “Just finishing up emails.” 

Johnny hums, lips pursing around his straw before he lowers his drink. “You wanna go get ramen tonight at the river?” 

“It’s Friday,” Doyoung scoffs, “Do you know how crowded it’s going to be?” 

“Well duh,” Johnny laughs, “That’s what makes it so fun,” he sings out, hand wiggling his coffee cup, the ice bumping against each other. “Come on, we haven’t gone out together in months.” 

Doyoung narrows his eyes at the taller one, “We just went out last week with Jaehyun and Taeil.” 

“Went out together, alone.” Johnny clarifies and Doyoung feels his cheeks heat up at the suggestion. 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Doyoung asks, fingers curling up against his thighs. 

“Never.” Johnny grins, “Just want to hang out with my favorite coworker is all.” 

Doyoung bites the inside of his cheek, quietly debating whether or not to take up Johnny’s offer. It’s not his favorite thing, to go out after work, but as much as Doyoung enjoys going straight home and curling up in his bed, he does also enjoy hanging out with his friends. He tilts his head, letting out a sigh as he looks up at Johnny. “Okay, I’ll go.” 

Johnny’s lips curl into an even brighter smile, one that has his body wiggling and he even bounces on his feet. “Awesome,” Johnny says happily, “Should we leave from here or meet up?” 

Doyoung’s eyes look over at the clock, teeth sinking into his lip before he looks back at Johnny. “We can meet up,” Doyoung replies, “I don’t really want to get ramen on my suit.” 

“Kay,” Johnny hums, “I’ll text you when I leave my apartment.” 

Doyoung gives Johnny a gentle nod, eyes watching his coworker as he happily bounces out of Doyoung’s little cubicle. He gives it several minutes, head peeking up and around the room, eyes scanning through the layers of half walls that his other coworkers are busy working between. Doyoung checks behind him, his hands acting as though he’s organizing the nonexistent clutter on his desk as he makes sure no one else is lingering nearby. Once Doyoung deems the coast to be clear, he scoots his chair up against his desk more, slowly opening back up the bookmark that he recently made, seeing it right at the top, making a mental note to move it into a more hidden folder later. 

Doyoung licks at his lips, feeling his shoulders tighten slightly as the webpage opens up, one that he was busy looking at before Johnny wandered in Doyoung’s small office space. To be honest, it’s not something that Doyoung should really be looking at during work. It’s not anything scandalous per say (not that Doyoung would ever, ever, even think about looking at anything even slightly inappropriate at work), but it’s not exactly a webpage that Doyoung should be taking time out of his workday to look at. It’s a personal interest of his, one that he absolutely should be looking into at home rather than in his office. 

The subject of the webpage has been on his mind lately, for a few months recently, one that Doyoung finds himself spacing out about during random times, his mind wandering off instead of focusing on what he should be. So when Doyoung saw an ad in the corner of the page he was looking at, he decided to click on it, the title peaking his interest. Doyoung never clicks on ads when he’s on the computer, most of them being nothing of importance or related to other things that he’s been working on. Yet he couldn’t help but click on the ad, his heart fluttering at the words that call to him on the long rectangle ad on the top of his page. 

_Find an alpha donor today!_

When Doyoung first clicked on it, he didn’t expect much, half assuming it would lead him to some porn website or a rather unpolished and definitely not safe looking page. But he was pleasantly surprised when the website loaded up and it looked rather legit. It’s similar to those pages of hospitals and doctors, resembling the one of his own doctor. It piqued his interest quickly, pleasantly surprised that the site looked credible and _not_ a scam. Though Doyoung had to quickly click out of it the moment Johnny snuck up on him, not wanting anyone to know about his considerations yet. 

Now though, he’s taking the time to scroll through the website, clicking on all the important links that lead him to information about their services and a whole list of important accreditations and plenty of resources for Doyoung to look through. Every tab he clicks on makes his mind more and more at ease, happy that this website definitely isn’t a scam. He reads about their services, all while chewing on his bottom lip, his face far too close to the screen as he tries to soak it all in. 

Doyoung is so immersed in reading that he barely hears his phone ringing, only to be made aware when Taeil peeks his head over the wall that separates them. “Doyoung, please answer your phone.” 

Doyoung blinks, quickly backing up from his computer, finger clicking out of the tab and he gives Taeil an apologetic look as he grabs his phone, not even bothering to look at who's calling. “Doyoung speaking,” he says, his free hand running through his hair. 

“What took you so long to answer?” Jaehyun’s voice whines through the phone. “Do you want anything from the cafe? I’m kind of holding up the line since you didn’t reply to any of my texts and took a hundred years to answer my call.” 

Doyoung scrunches his nose up, letting out a sigh as he lets his body slide down in his chair a bit. “Can you just get me an iced tea?” 

“Any food?” Jaehyun asks and Doyoung can hear the chatter of people in the background. 

“No thanks, I brought lunch,” Doyoung replies, his eyes trailing down to his bag that’s laying against the filing cabinet next to his desk. 

Jaehyun double checks, asking Doyoung once more to make sure that he doesn’t want anything, knowing that half the time Doyoung ends up quickly sending a text to him telling him that he changed his mind. Doyoung puffs his cheeks out as he pulls the phone away from his ear, setting it on the desk and stretching his legs out. Doyoung lets his hand slide back on the mouse, the cursor hovering over the alpha donor website before moving away when his phone lights up again with another call, this time from another coworker. 

Doyoung takes the constant interrupts as a sign that he shouldn’t be looking at such things at work anyways. 

Doyoung is the first one to the river. He’s got a blanket held up to his chest, his bag stuffed with a small speaker that Johnny asked him to bring and his little lantern that he bought a few weeks ago for occasions like this. Doyoung’s no longer in his suit, instead he’s in a pair of jeans and a loose sweater, the end of summer air becoming chilly at night. His contacts are out, choosing to wear his glasses instead, scrunching his nose up when they begin to fall as he’s laying out the blanket. 

Just as Doyoung sits down, he sees Johnny walking over to him, his long arm waving at Doyoung. The other practically skips over to him, a smile wide on his face and even in the darkness of the night, he can see that Johnny is _beaming_ happiness. “Hey,” he says as he drops his own bag on the ground, letting out a quiet huff. “I’m glad you found a spot.” 

“Me too,” Doyoung says with a laugh, “I honestly wasn’t expecting anything let alone this close to the river.” 

They are rather close, Doyoung having picked a spot that’s just above the stairs that lead down to the water, a surprising find for a Friday night. Per usual, the area is filled with probably nearly three hundred people, all bunched together on blankets or towels. Some have the small tents that can fit two, sometimes three, people in them, the outside decorated like they’re on a camping trip. Doyoung’s set up isn’t nearly as glamorous, he has his small lantern and that’s pretty much it. But they don’t need much, seeing as those types of set ups are usually for people on dates or groups of girls that take pictures for their social media. 

“Are you hungry yet?” Johnny asks as he plops down on the blanket, kicking off his shoes and setting them neatly off to the side. 

Doyoung shrugs, “Kind of? I wouldn’t be opposed to waiting a bit,” Doyoung tilts his head, looking back at the brightly lit convenience store that’s off to the side, tucked next to the bike rental shop. “Besides, it looks pretty crowded so we should wait anyways.” 

“True,” Johnny hums, “hopefully they restock the spicy ramen cause whenever it’s busy they always run out of it,” Johnny says with a pout. 

They take their time getting comfy. Johnny hooks up his phone to the speaker, setting up a playlist of his new favorite songs, the volume just loud enough for both of them to hear. Doyoung leans back on his hands, his legs stretched out and his feet hanging off the blanket, heels pushing into the cool grass. Despite the crowds, it’s relaxing, Doyoung has to admit. It reminds him of his high school days where him and his friends would come and do pretty much the same thing, choosing to ride bikes or play lawn games instead of just relaxing. 

Johnny’s presence is nice as well, a comforting feeling. Johnny has been Doyoung’s friend for years, ever since they met in college, both of them immediately hitting it off, Doyoung gravitating towards him rather quickly. Doyoung can tell that Johnny barely has any blockers on, his natural alpha scent hugging him whenever the wind blows. It’s not one of those overbearing scents that Doyoung practically coughs at, though those mostly come from teenagers that pass by, probably either not realizing that they smell so strong or using it as some sort of power move. It’s a more developed scent, one that isn’t just a scream in his face that he’s an alpha. 

Doyoung himself isn’t heavy on the blockers either, choosing to only pat some on his scent glands, knowing that it’s cold enough that he won’t sweat it off. That and the fact that he’s with Johnny makes him feel better, knowing he doesn’t need to be extra cautious because even if Johnny is just a friend, he knows that he’d immediately step in if needed. It’s a stark difference from when they go out to bars or restaurants with their coworkers, Doyoung feeling the need to pack on the blockers like it’s do or die. He knows he has nothing to worry about, the whole stigma of alphas being unable to control themselves around omegas has become nearly a thing of the past (though obviously it still happens). Yet Doyoung doesn’t want to attract any alpha for any reason because he’s simply not interested in them. So being here with Johnny without a pound of blockers all over him, makes him feel more at ease, not having to worry every time an alpha looks his way. 

“So,” Johnny starts when a song ends, the speaker going quiet for a moment before starting up the next song. “I actually need to talk to you about something.” 

“Oh god,” Doyoung laughs out, “What is it?” 

“Why’d you say it like that?” Johnny whines, his hand nudging Doyoung’s arm. “It’s nothing bad!” 

“With you, I never know what kind of talk it’s going to be,” Doyoung says, giving Johnny a playful shove back. 

“I promise, it’s nothing crazy,” Johnny pauses, titling his head and clicking his tongue, “Maybe it is, I don’t know.” 

“Just spit it out!” Doyoung laughs, pushing himself up and crossing his legs. 

“Okay,” Johnny breathes, “So,” he pauses again and Doyoung can tell that the older one is hesitating, sees it written all over his face. “I like someone.” 

Doyoung’s eyebrow raises, his lips parting as he sputters out a laugh. “Really? Who?” 

“Come on,” Johnny whines, “is it not obvious?” 

Doyoung licks at his lips, pursing them out as he tries to think back to anything that raised any flags over the last few weeks. There isn’t too much that comes to mind, Johnny having his own way of flirting with the entire office so it’s hard to tell what is true and what is for fun. For a brief moment, Doyoung feels panic tug at his heart, wondering if it could maybe be him. He feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at the thought. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with Johnny and Doyoung is sure that he’d be a lovely, lovely, boyfriend and all but he’s just not into alphas. 

“Oh my god you think it’s you don’t you?” Johnny practically yells, making Doyoung reach forward and cover his mouth. 

“I do not!” Doyoung hisses, scrunching his nose up when Johnny sticks his tongue out enough to lick at Doyoung’s hand. 

“Good, cause it’s not you,” Johnny laughs, “It’s Jaehyun.” 

Doyoung blinks, his head tilting at the reveal of Johnny’s crush. “Jaehyun?” 

It takes him a moment to process but the more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense. There’s always been a different kind of dynamic between the two of them, one that Doyoung didn’t notice at first yet the more he watched them interact, the more he could see small differences. Of course, Doyoung figured it was because Jaehyun was new to the company and Johnny was put in charge of training him. Jaehyun is the first person that Johnny ever trained and Doyoung remembers the morning that Jaehyun arrived and how Johnny’s usual confident demeanor was practically nonexistent, nerves running through him. 

Then there’s the lack of major teasing, something that’s signature to Johnny. There’s some here and there but Doyoung noticed the way that it was often Jaehyun teasing Johnny rather than the other way around. But once again, Doyoung never thought anything of it, figuring they just had a different type of relationship. Now though, hearing Johnny confess to liking Jaehyun, it’s all starting to come together. 

“Yeah,” Johnny admits, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “It kind of hit me the other night when I was lying in bed. Like damn, I really like him, you know?” 

Doyoung shakes his head, “No, I don’t know.” 

Johnny turns towards him, his own legs folding up and feet tucking under his thighs. “Come on, Doie, you’re telling me you’ve never had a crush on anyone before?” 

Doyoung waves his hand, letting out a sigh. “That’s not what I meant. I’ve had a crush or two but you know I’m not into the whole dating thing.” Doyoung runs his hand through his hair slowly, “I’m happy for you though, seriously. Jaehyun’s a good person.” 

“He is,” Johnny replies and Doyoung swears he can see sparkles in his eyes. “This might sound actually crazy but last night I dreamt of me and him.” Doyoung scrunches his face up, lips parting and ready to stop Johnny from whatever he’s about to overshare yet Johnny quickly clicks his tongue. “Not that kind of dream. It was this weird domestic one, like we had kids, Doyoung.” 

“Johnny, you haven’t even told him you like him yet and you’re already dreaming about having kids with him?” Doyoung says in almost disbelief, coughing out a sigh. 

“I know that’s why I said it was crazy!” Johnny laughs, “It’s weird but I guess we are kind of at that age where it’s only natural to start thinking about a family, even if it is with someone I’m not even dating yet.” 

Doyoung lets out a gentle hum, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Family, it’s something that’s been on Doyoung’s mind a lot lately. It’s kind of always been there, mostly in the back of his mind but always lingering, pushing to the front of his thoughts every few weeks. They aren’t ever there for long, any kind of slightly positive thoughts about finding a partner and settling down to have a family is always pushed aside quickly by Doyoung’s own negative thoughts about having to find someone to do that with. To be clear, Doyoung isn’t completely against dating. He’s had a few partners in the past and even one as recent as two years ago, it’s just that it’s never brought him the joy he’s always dreamed of having in a relationship. He’s dated alphas in his teenage years, betas, even other omegas, but nothing and no one made him feel like he thought he was supposed to. 

Johnny is right though, they are at the age where most people begin to have families. Though most of those people are married or are in a relationship when they decide to make such a big step in their lives. The thing is, Doyoung isn’t opposed to having a family at all, in fact, he would love to have a family and he’s always imagined himself to have one since he was young. Having one or two kids to care for, buying a nice house right on the outskirts of Seoul, one with a nice backyard. It all warms Doyoung’s heart to think about. It’s just all the steps before that quickly burn out the little fire in him. 

“I think you’ve been hanging out at Taeil’s house too much,” Doyoung says, rolling his eyes at Johnny. 

“I have not,” the older one whines, “But I wish I was! The twins are so cute,” Johnny sighs. “And the way Taeil and Taeyong dress them in matching clothes,” Johnny gasps, his hand coming to cover his heart, fingers clutching at his shirt. “Maybe I do have baby fever.” 

“First you should tell Jaehyun that you like him before you think about putting any babies in him,” Doyoung replies, sticking his tongue out. 

“Well you’re not wrong about that,” Johnny pouts, “Anyways, now that I got that out, I’m starving.” The alpha groans as he pushes himself up. “Come on, let’s go get food.” 

Doyoung nods his head, hands pushing into the blanket as he stands up, quietly following Johnny as they walk to the convenience store, thankful that the older one doesn’t try and make conversation because Doyoung is too busy in his own thoughts. 

Saturday mornings are normally spent inside for Doyoung. He doesn’t set an alarm, though his body naturally wakes up at half past six anyways. Instead of getting up though, Doyoung lays in bed, flipping through the channels on his TV until he finds something mildly interesting to watch. With some sort of show about Seoul’s newest and most popular restaurants playing in the background, Doyoung grabs his phone, holding it up above his face as he does his usual scroll through his social media accounts. 

The weekends are always nice, most of his coworkers forget about talking about work on their twitters and post pictures of food and their fun activities instead. Doyoung scrolls through his timeline, quietly laughing at all the tweets that Johnny has made about Jaehyun, not name dropping him but it’s obvious that it’s about the omega the way that Johnny is talking. There’s pictures of him and Johnny from last night, Doyoung not having even realized that Johnny posted them until now and Doyoung does his deed of liking the picture, choosing not to comment on it since it’s a decent looking photo of them. 

Instagram is different (an account which Doyoung barely uses, just has to follow his friends on), it’s full of cute pictures from Taeil and Taeyong, both seemingly already up by the timestamp on the picture that they both posted. It’s of them and their six month old twins, both of them happily eating breakfast, little faces covered in food and their chubby hands too. The pictures make Doyoung smile, finger quickly tapping the heart and his finger wiggles against the screen, cooing at the cute babies. The rest of his feed is practically the same, a bunch of people from college that Doyoung had followed when they met and has been too lazy to unfollow are also posting pictures of their own kids. It’s kids, kids, kids, a pregnancy announcement, kids, kids, Johnny’s selfie, kids, kids, kids. 

It makes Doyoung sigh, letting his arms fall and his phone drop onto his thigh. It rests there for only a moment before Doyoung is sitting up in bed, nudging the pile of pillows behind him up enough for him to lean back against. His phone is lifted up, fingers quickly typing in the search bar and luckily the first thing that pops up is exactly what he’s looking for. 

The same put together website greets him when Doyoung clicks on the link. The colors are a nice blue and white, making him feel an odd sense of comfort. The thing he notices first though is a new picture on the slideshow banner that’s at the top. It’s one that reads _‘Search our new donors!’_ and it has several pictures of some of the new alphas. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to look,” Doyoung mutters to himself, fully aware that he’s simply browsing, nothing more. 

The banner takes him to a new page, one that has a few paragraphs of text at the top. Doyoung takes his time to read through it, going through all the important information that the service has to tell him. Things about guaranteeing that the alphas are clean and that they’ll provide a full medical history on any of the alphas before moving forward. How if Doyoung is interested in an alpha, there will be several weeks of meeting and testing done on both of their ends to ensure customer satisfaction. It’s mostly information that any kind of service like this would provide but reading it makes Doyoung continue to scroll down, feeling safer to do so. 

The alphas are listed in no particular order, or so it seems to Doyoung. There’s a picture of them, some basic details like their name, age, location, and there’s a lovely request for more information button under each one as well. It’s a mixture of both girls and boys, all ranging from as young as twenty to as old as thirty-five to forty since alphas have a large window of their most fertile years. Most of them are located in Seoul, the occasional in Busan or somewhere in the countryside. Most of them are good looking, some piquing Doyoung’s interest, finger hesitating over the button to request for more information, yet it never clicks. 

Doyoung scrolls all the way to the bottom, passing probably around fifty or sixty different pictures until the page doesn't load any more. He scrolls back up, occasionally stopping to look at a few pictures, sucks in a breath before passing by them. He lingers on the page for a few minutes longer, reading over the same long paragraphs a few times before he closes the browser, letting out a long sigh as he leans his head back. 

The idea of getting an alpha donor is one that hadn’t come into Doyoung’s thoughts until recently. He’s read a post or two about his omega friends from high school going through with it, happily sharing their stories on their social media. There’s always been ads, different blogs that talk about it that sometimes pop up in Doyoung’s time browsing. It’s not a new thing necessarily but definitely one that has become more accepted over the last few years with more and more news outlets covering stories and just more people in general talking about it.

The process is similar to a sort of adoption agency if Doyoung understands it correctly. Alphas offer themselves to donate their sperm to omegas and betas. They typically target those that are like Doyoung, people not exactly interested in having a relationship but want children. It also appeals to couples that don’t have an alpha and are having trouble conceiving naturally, though those are more common in full beta couples than those with omegas. The whole thing appeals to different people for different reasons, both for those searching for alphas and those alphas that offer themselves like this. From most of the interviews that Doyoung has browsed through over the past few weeks, almost all of the alphas that are donors express them wanting to help those who want families, wanting to do it out of the good in their heart. 

And as Johnny had said, they’re both getting to the age where the pressure begins to be put on them about getting married and starting a family. Thankfully, Doyoung’s parents aren’t overly traditional, they don’t nag him every time they call, asking if he’s found a nice alpha yet. He’s been rather open and honest with them, expressing the lack of want for a relationship and they took it well, only wanting Doyoung to be happy because that’s the most important part for them. Though, he doesn’t blame them when they quietly ask if he’s met anyone yet, knowing that they would absolutely love to have Doyoung find someone to settle down with. 

Maybe it’s a bit ambitious for Doyoung to be looking at alpha donors. He’s still young, only having turned twenty-six this year. There’s still plenty of time to live his life without children. Then again, he’s definitely been thinking more and more about having a family with every year that passes and certainly with the way his friends and coworkers have all started having kids as well. And right now, Doyoung is stable, he has a good job, he has money saved up, he would be able to buy a bigger apartment, he’s at a decent place in his life that if he wanted to, he could bring a child into the world. 

It’s a lot to think about though, too much for Doyoung on his day off. So he pushes himself out of bed, leaving his phone behind as he wanders into the kitchen to search for breakfast. 

“Dude, what’s up with Johnny?” 

Doyoung tilts his head up, cheek full of food as he watches Mark sit down in front of him. “What do you mean?” Doyoung mumbles, head turning to look at Johnny who is off to the side. 

There’s nothing really out of the ordinary that Doyoung can see. The alpha is seated at the table off to the side, head tilted back in a laugh as he smiles at Jaehyun across from him. It’s a common sight, the two of them sitting together and Doyoung isn’t exactly sure what he’s supposed to be looking at. 

“I went to go sit with them and Johnny gave me this look and I’m not gonna lie it kind of scared me,” Mark sighs, tugging his chair closer to the table. “Do you mind if I sit with you?” 

Doyoung shakes his head, his brows scrunching together as he swallows. “Of course not, Mark. That’s weird though.” 

“Yeah, I always sit with him and Jaehyun but Johnny just had this _look_ ,” Mark frowns. 

The moment Mark stops speaking, a little lightbulb goes off for Doyoung. He parts his lips, ready to speak his realization out but quickly shoves a piece of meat in his mouth instead, choosing not to voice the fact that now that Johnny has realized his crush for Jaehyun, he’s probably becoming slightly territorial over him, despite them not officially dating yet. Doyoung breathes out a laugh through his nose at the thought of Johnny’s alpha seeing Mark’s alpha as any sort of threat and thankfully Mark doesn’t ask why Doyoung laughed. 

“Don’t think too much about it,” Doyoung says, his hand reaching out to pat at Mark’s. “It’s probably just his rut coming up or something.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Mark says, “Anyways, how are you? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever with how busy I’ve been.” 

Doyoung smiles, hand wrapping around his cup, taking a few sips before he replies. “I’ve been good. The usual.” Doyoung shrugs, “You? I hope you’ve been taking time to relax at home since you’ve been working so much.” 

“I’ve been trying,” Mark sighs, “I have next week off so I can go home and visit my family, so there’s that. I’m okay though,” he says with a nod. “I like being busy, it means I’m doing a good job.” 

“As long as you feel okay,” Doyoung says with another smile, letting out a soft sigh, body leaning back against his chair. 

They eat quietly, only sharing a few short conversations here and there, mostly talking about work. Doyoung watches the way Mark’s eyes follow Johnny and Jaehyun as they both get up from the table across the cafeteria, the chairs screeching against the floor, making them both look over. Doyoung tilts his head at the way Jaehyun’s face is lit up with a smile, his ears practically burning red as they walk past. 

When Doyoung looks over at Mark, he can see the sadness written all over his face, a sight that makes Doyoung roll his eyes. “Hey, what did I tell you?” 

“But-” 

“Listen,” Doyoung starts, his foot nudging against Mark’s under the table. “You have to promise me you won’t say a word to anyone, okay?” Mark blinks, his eyes wide but he gives a quick nod. “Johnny likes Jaehyun.” 

Doyoung watches the way Mark’s whole face contorts and his he lets out a long _oh_. “Really?” Mark asks, suddenly seeming as though he doubts Doyoung. 

“Yes,” Doyoung says, rolling his eyes, “He told me the other day.” 

“I guess that does kinda make sense then,” Mark says with a hum, “But he didn’t have to look at me like that,” he adds, lips pursing out into a pout. “I don’t like Jaehyun or anything.” 

“It doesn’t matter, you know how alphas get when they like someone,” Doyoung says softly, “especially an omega.” 

“True,” Mark replies with another quick head nod. “Well that’s fun! Another office romance. I wonder if they’ll end up like Taeil and Taeyong.” 

“Probably with the stuff that Johnny told me he’s been thinking about,” Doyoung laughs. 

Mark’s face goes red and he nearly chokes on his food. “Dude, too much.” 

“He didn’t say anything nasty!” Doyoung quickly adds. 

“Still!” Mark says loudly, making them both burst out into laughter. 

They both finish their food slowly, taking their time on their lunch break. The small talk comes and goes, making Doyoung space out during the silence. He bites at his lip, mind wandering to the thoughts of Johnny and Jaehyun being the next couple to start their own announcements. With Taeil and Taeyong it was rather fast, though to be fair, they were already in a relationship when Doyoung started at the company. A year later they announced they were getting married and three months after that, they announced that Taeyong was pregnant. Now that they’re a bit older though, it wouldn’t be surprising if Johnny and Jaehyun move on a faster route, especially the way that Johnny has already been talking about domestic thoughts that he’s been having. It could be only a few months before they announce wanting to get bonded and married and then Doyoung knows what happens after that. Soon he’ll probably see a text from Johnny announcing that Jaehyun and him are trying for a baby and then if things go well, only a few months after that will it be official that they’re expecting. 

The thoughts make Doyoung sigh out, his whole body deflating at the thought of all his friends moving along with their lives when Doyoung doesn’t exactly know where he’s going. 

“I’m gonna head back,” Mark says, pushing himself out of the chair, the legs scraping against the floor, echoing through the nearly empty cafeteria room. 

“Okay,” Doyoung says with a nod, hands sliding along his thighs. “I’ll meet you there in a minute.” 

Doyoung watches as Mark walks out of sight, waiting until he can no longer see the alpha before he tugs his phone out of his pocket. He opens his browser, seeing the donor page still up and he quickly clicks on it, knowing he only has a few minutes before he needs to get back to work. He returns to the homepage, scrolling down until he sees the pretty blue button that tells him to _schedule an appointment today!_ The form is simple, asking for his basic information, name, age, location, all the things that were listed under the alphas profiles. The last option is a drop down menu, making him choose for the reason to make his appointment. Doyoung clicks the first one, requesting an information session before he makes a final decision. 

The moment his form is completed and he gets a nice message confirming that it’s been sent, Doyoung slides out of his chair, chugging the rest of his water as he grabs his tray and makes his way out of the cafeteria. 

The email comes on Wednesday, almost twenty-four hours after Doyoung had sent his form in. He feels his phone buzz as he steps into the elevator. At first he doesn’t realize that it’s an email from the donor agency, simply thinking it’s a reply from one of his coworkers, his mind not even bothering to look at the subject or the recipient. It’s only when Doyoung opens the email, reading the first few lines does he realize that it’s a response from the agency. 

It’s a rather simple response, a warm greeting, thanking him for being interested in their company. There’s a small paragraph detailing what they would discuss during a meeting, things like Doyoung’s health history, his reasons for wanting a donor, and the smaller things like his preferences when it comes to physical appearances. It tells him that meeting with them will not automatically enroll him in the program, ensuring him that it’s just an information session to allow Doyoung to learn more about them and that he’ll only be enrolled when he’s ready. Then it lists several times over the week when they’re available to meet, ending the email with an equally warm goodbye, wishing him the best. 

Doyoung bites down on his lip, quickly locking his phone as the elevator opens, shoving his phone in his pocket as he walks back to his desk. When he gets to his cubicle, he can see Taeil leaning up against the wall, his own phone held up to his face, his free hand wiggling at the screen. 

“Is that Doyoung?” he hears the voice from the phone say, instantly recognizing it as Taeyong’s. 

Taeil nods his head and soon Doyoung’s met with Taeyong’s face, his lips curled up into a bright smile. “Doie! Hi!” 

Doyoung smiles back, his hand waving at Taeyong. “Hey, Yong, how are you?” 

“Good,” Taeyong sighs out, “The kids are down for a nap and I’m catching up on some work,” the other pauses, hand running through his hair slowly. “I can’t wait until I can come back to the office, I really miss you guys.” 

“Babe, it’s going to be a few years before you can do that,” Taeil laughs. “Besides, you told me the other day you like working from home because you don’t have to get dressed.” 

Doyoung raises his eyebrow, watching the way Taeyong quickly waves his hand at Taeil, making the other laugh. “I know, I know, I just miss seeing everyone. Though being home with the kids is just as wonderful.” 

Taeyong and Taeil fall into a conversation of their own, Taeil turning the phone away from Taeyong, allowing Doyoung to slide down into his chair, quietly setting himself up for the afternoon as the two talk about what they’re going to have for dinner. Doyoung waits until Taeil also sinks down into his chair, or at least out of view from him before he pulls out his phone again, unlocking it to see the email staring at him. 

Doyoung licks his lips, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he hits the reply button at the bottom, quickly typing that he’s available for a meeting on Friday. In less than an hour, Doyoung gets a reply back. It’s got the same cheerful tone but only a simple message this time. 

_Wonderful! We’ll see you at 8am, Doyoung!_

For some reason, Doyoung feels as though the others know about his meeting. It’s impossible, he’s well aware since it would involve someone going into his email and looking through them (really looking through them since Doyoung has tucked the emails away in a folder within a folder). But there’s a sense of paranoia running through him, a nagging tick in the back of his mind that tells him that the whole office knows about his secret meeting. 

“Doyoung.” The voice startles him so much that Doyoung’s knees practically give out, his body quickly turning around and leaning against the vending machine. He’s met with Johnny staring at him, his eyebrow raised and lips parted for a laugh. “Woah, are you okay? I was just going to ask if you were going to get anything since you’ve kind of been standing here staring for like five minutes.” 

Doyoung lets out a sigh, his fingers tugging at his tie, loosening it around his neck. “I’m fine, sorry.” 

“Here,” Johnny says, tugging his wallet out and wiggling it at Doyoung. “What do you want? I feel bad for scaring you.” 

Doyoung puffs his cheeks out, his arms crossing over his chest with a gentle huff. “I was looking at the oreos.” 

“Should have guessed,” Johnny hums, “Those are your favorite.” 

Doyoung sighs out a _thank you_ , when Johnny hands him the pack of oreos, not even bothering to wait until he’s back at his desk to rip them open. He gets two down only to realize that Johnny is still pushing buttons and the amount of snacks are quickly filling up the bottom of the machine. 

“Why are you getting so much?” Doyoung asks, pushing another oreo into his mouth. 

“For Jaehyun,” Johnny says, finally tugging his card out and shoving his wallet back in his pocket. “I told him I’d get him a snack but I realized I didn’t ask him what he wanted so I’m going to get him a bunch of stuff.” 

“Oh,” Doyoung says, head tilting up at Johnny, “How’s it going with him by the way?” 

Johnny purses his lips out, letting out a long hum as he thinks. “Pretty good I think?” The taller one laughs, looking rather ridiculous with at least a dozen bags of chips and pretzels in his arms. “I’ve definitely been flirting with him more and he just gets super giggly and shy so I think that’s a good thing.” Johnny laughs, one of the bags falling out of his arms. Doyoung reaches down to pick it up, patting it on the tower of snacks in Johnny’s arms. “I actually invited him out to coffee after work.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, biting down on an oreo, not caring about the crumbs that are tumbling down his chest. “Only you two would get coffee at seven at night.” Doyoung pauses, licking at his lips as he crumbles up the empty oreo bag. “You’ll have to let me know how it goes.” 

“I’ll let you know at breakfast tomorrow?” Johnny asks. 

Doyoung blinks, realizing that he didn’t take their normal Friday breakfast into account when making his meeting with the donor agency. “Actually,” Doyoung starts, his chest rumbling in an awkward laugh. “Don’t be mad but I can’t make it.” 

Johnny looks like a kicked puppy, one that has the biggest pout that Doyoung has ever seen. “What? Doyoung,” he whines, his feet stomping and the snack bags rattling in his arms. “It’s our tradition!” 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Doyoung sighs, really meaning his apology, “I completely forgot and scheduled a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning.” 

Johnny’s pout turns into a look of concern instead, his body shifting, trying to keep hold of all the goodies in his arms. “Is everything okay?” 

Doyoung bites his lip, sucking in a breath before he nods his head. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just a check up is all.” 

Part of him feels bad for lying to Johnny, knowing that if he were to tell anyone first about what he’s been thinking about, it would be Johnny. Yet he just can’t bring himself to do it. Everything is still so new, still so mysterious to him. He could go to the meeting and be completely put off by everything and dismiss the thought the moment he walks out. He doesn’t want to get ahead of himself, doesn’t want to create any buzz around the situation until Doyoung is a hundred percent positive that he’s either all in or all out. 

“Alright, well I’ll let you know how it goes when you get in then,” Johnny says with a nod. 

“Or you know,” Doyoung laughs, “You could just text me after you get home?” 

Johnny quickly shakes his head, “Oh no,” he says quickly, “You have to build suspense, Doyoung.” 

Doyoung scrunches his nose up, nudging Johnny’s arm. “You act like I’m fawning over you and Jaehyun’s nonexistent relationship. You’re not acting in some drama.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Johnny dismisses softly, “I know you’ll be waiting at the edge of your desk while I’m telling you about it,” Johnny smiles confidently. 

Doyoung watches as Johnny walks out of the break room, his body wobbling slightly, trying to get a good angle to make sure he doesn’t drop anything. 

Doyoung is nervous, like _really_ nervous. No matter how many times he’s told himself on the subway ride that it’s only an informational meeting and nothing is happening today, his heart is still beating quickly and his palms are uncomfortably sweaty. Doyoung isn’t necessarily a nervous person either, sure there are times where he gets slightly anxious like when he first applied for the job he’s at now or when he moved out for the first time. Nothing like this though, nothing as crazy as beginning a plan to start a family, by himself at that. 

The inside of the building is nice, sleek and modern, nearly resembling what he imagines a plastic surgeon's office to be like. There’s a desk at the front, the back wall illuminated by the name of their company and two very well dressed employees standing behind the desk, greeting him with a pleasant smile and warm welcome. His shoes tap against the gray colored wood floor as he walks up to the desk, his fingers busy bumping against each other anxiously. 

“Hello,” he says softly, “I’m here for an information meeting at eight.” 

He has no idea if that’s what he’s supposed to say or whether he should give his name first or show the email. The woman to his left thankfully understands what he means and flashes him another bright smile. “Kim Doyoung, correct?” Doyoung nods his head, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. “Perfect,” she replies, her fingers busy tapping at the keyboard hidden behind the desk. “You can have a seat and Doctor Qian will be out shortly for you.” 

Unlike a normal doctor's office or any kind of medical facility, there are no sad looking chairs with a dozen torn up outdated magazines on a wobbly table off to the side. Instead, there’s a few large comfy leather chairs, ones that Doyoung immediately sinks into the moment he sits down. They’re bright white with gold accents and it is _comfy_ , possibly the most comfortable chair that he’s ever sat in. There’s a luxurious looking fireplace in front of him, one of those ones that is tucked into the wall, only the small area where the fire is living being seen. There’s even a fluffy white carpet that Doyoung avoids putting his feet on underneath him. 

It’s more than obvious that this agency is, well, _legit_. From the way the lobby is decked out in what he’s certain to be expensive furniture is comforting, knowing that they have enough funding to style it this way. Along one of the walls behind him there’s frames of certifications and accreditations of their doctors, further allowing him to calm down a bit. 

“Mr. Doyoung?” Doyoung tilts his head, his hands pushing himself up so he’s not completely sunk into the chair. The moment he sees a man dressed in a white lab coat, he stands up, immediately bending down into a bow. “My name is Doctor Qian,” the man says with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. If you’re ready, we can head to my office to get started on our meeting.” 

The hallway leading down to the office is similar to the design of the lobby. Stark white walls with gray colored wooden floors. There’s pictures lining the walls, depicting nothing in particular, which Doyoung is thankful that they don’t resemble babies or anything of the sort. As expected, there’s wooden doors that break the clean white walls the further down they get. Some have folders next to them and Doyoung can’t help but read the names of people as they walk by. There’s another small desk, this time a man sitting behind it, one that gives him an equally warm smile as he passes. Then the doctor stills in front of an open door, his hand extending, offering Doyoung to go first. 

“So,” the doctor says as both of them settle down in the chairs, “We both know why you’re here,” he says with a gentle laugh, making Doyoung’s cheeks heat up. “Before we start talking about how everything works, I want you to tell me a bit about yourself. What made you want to choose an alpha donor agency? Are you having trouble conceiving? Is your alpha having trouble? Is there not an alpha?” 

Doyoung clears his throat, his body shifting in the chair, feet bumping against the front of the desk. “Well, it’s more that I don’t _want_ an alpha. I don’t really want a relationship in general,” Doyoung says with a sigh. 

“But you want a family,” Doctor Qian adds, his hand tugging a notepad closer to him. 

“Yes,” Doyoung nods, his hands sliding between his thighs, eyes averting the doctor's gaze. 

“It’s a perfectly normal situation, Doyoung, I want to assure you of that. There’s plenty of omegas that simply don’t feel as though they want to settle down with anyone. You shouldn’t be forced to be in a relationship to have a family,” the doctor says with a smile. 

“Yeah,” Doyoung breathes out, his teeth sinking down into his bottom lip. “Maybe I just haven’t found the right one for me yet but I don’t want to wait forever, especially for a family.” 

“And you shouldn’t have to,” the other adds, “I do want to ask you though, do you have a support system? Your family or a close friend perhaps? I admire your decision to start a family by yourself but a baby is a lot of work and it’s important to have a good support system there for you.” 

“My parents will help me,” Doyoung nods, “I’m sure they’ll be excited to hear the news.” Doyoung pauses, his lips parting slowly before he looks up to meet the doctors eyes. “I have friends too. My coworkers are really great and two of them already have kids.” 

“That’s wonderful to hear,” he says with a laugh. “Then let me tell you about our services and what they entail so you can get a better idea of the options we offer.” 

Doctor Qian goes into amazing detail, ticking off every question that was on Doyoung’s mental list of things to ask. He tells him that they’ll do a full medical check on him to make sure he’s able to carry a baby, or several, safely and effectively. How they’ll wait until he’s in his heat to start the process to increase the chances of a pregnancy. He goes over a whole list of questions and background checks and medical procedures they do on the alphas before they even become accepted, making Doyoung feel at ease knowing that they’re so strict on the alphas they choose (strict on _people_ they choose). 

“Now we have two different options that you can choose after you’ve decided on an alpha,” Doctor Qian says, his hands clasping together on the desk. “One would be to do in vitro fertilization where we would take your egg and the alphas sperm, mature them together and then put the fertilized egg back into you.” Doyoung feels his fingers curl up against his thighs and his nose scrunch up at the thought. “Or you can choose to do it the old fashion way and have intercourse with the alpha.”

Doyoung’s eyes go slightly wide, his body shifting in the chair, one leg crossing over the other. “Go through a heat with the alpha?” 

The doctor nods his head, fingers tapping together. “It will be the best chance of a pregnancy. Though, I understand your worry,” the other sucks in a breath quickly through his teeth, “But all of the alphas are given suppressants in that scenario so it prevents them from being triggered into a rut. There’s also no contact with the alpha afterwards, they will only know your name unless you choose to tell them more. Of course, you’re more than welcome to keep up a friendship with them or at least contact if you wish afterwards though I’m sure that would be a no for you.” 

There’s a lot of information to take in, a lot of options, a lot of choices that Doyoung will have to decide upon. He asks a few more questions, nothing major, little things that have been nagging him in the back of his mind the whole morning. Doctor Qian is happy to answer them all, even going back to emphasize some of the previous questions and Doyoung can tell that he’s truly trying to make sure he’s as comfortable as possible. 

“Any other questions, Doyoung?” the doctor asks, his head tilted and his hand busy writing down on his notepad. Doyoung shakes his head, making the other smile, “Perfect, then I’ll let you think it all over and hopefully we’ll hear from-” 

“Let’s do it,” Doyoung says suddenly, his eyes meeting with the doctor’s slightly shocked ones. “I want to move forward with this.” 

Instead of seeing his empty office space, Doyoung is met with Johnny lounging in his computer chair, his body halfway out of it and his hands busy holding his phone, laughing at whatever he’s looking at on it. The moment he sees Doyoung, the older one bounces out of the chair, his face lit up in a big smile and his arms held out for what Doyoung can assume is a hug. 

“Doyoung! You’re here!” Johnny says happily. 

“I’m here,” Doyoung laughs out, sliding his bag off of his shoulder, “What are you doing in my office?” 

“I have something to tell you,” Johnny says, his teeth pushed into his bottom lip and his body bouncing on his heels. 

Doyoung raises his eyebrow, hands on his hips after he sets his bag down in its usual spot in front of the filing cabinet. “What’s that?”

“Your best friend,” Johnny says, finger pointing towards his own chest, “has got a boyfriend now.” 

“Really?” Doyoung asks, his lips parting in slight surprise. “You asked him to be your boyfriend?” 

“I sure did,” Johnny says with a proud smile. “I asked him last night at our coffee date and ugh,” he sighs out, his hand clutching at his button up, wiggling his lanyard. “You should have seen how cute and pink he got!” 

Doyoung listens the best he can to the alpha babble and rambles about him and Jaehyun. Doyoung is interested, he really is, but he just can’t focus on anything but his own thoughts. His head nods after nearly every sentence that Johnny says, the other’s hands moving rapidly as he talks, his face bright with a smile the entire time. Johnny talks for what quite possibly could be fifteen minutes, continuing to talk even after Doyoung whines at him that he has a lot of work to do since he came later than usual. 

Eventually Johnny wanders off, giving Doyoung a shoulder pat and telling him that he’ll see him at lunch. Doyoung grunts out a response, his eyes busy reading through his third email already, hand writing down another thing to do on his notepad. He goes through his emails quickly after that, most of them being simple confirmations or shared files through the office. His list isn’t as long as he thought it would be, only a handful of things that he can get done rather fast. 

Even with the easy list of tasks, Doyoung finds himself getting distracted easily. He finds himself spacing out, staring at the computer for minutes on end, minutes that tick by where he’s in his own thoughts, not realizing that he’s been staring at the computer and not actually reading what he’s supposed to. Lunch is no different, him quietly eating his food, listening to Mark and Johnny joke and laugh about something that Doyoung heard for a brief moment before forgetting. His mind is busy, busy trying to wrap around the fact that only a few hours ago he signed a stack of papers that will begin the process of him starting a family. 

Doyoung has signed papers to get an alpha donor and become pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

An email from Doctor Qian comes on Monday promptly at eight in the morning. It’s not a long one, like Doyoung had expected, but it does include several important dates and tasks for Doyoung to do. His medical appointment is on Thursday and Doyoung reads the several different times slots as he steps off of the subway, accidentally bumping into an older man, his body quickly bowing in apology. Doyoung checks his schedule, figuring out when he’d be able to sneak away for an hour or two for it. He’s in line at the cafe at the bottom of his building when Doyoung returns to the email, reading that he has until after the medical appointment to choose an alpha, informing him that a new batch has recently been added to the profile page. 

As Doyoung sits down in his chair in his cubicle, he replies with a happy message, letting the doctor know that the eleven o’clock appointment will work and that he’ll look at the alphas again before then, wishing him a wonderful morning and that he’ll see him on Thursday. Doyoung leans back in his chair, his hand running through his neatly combed hair, not caring if it gets fluffed up. 

Doyoung hadn’t planned on telling anyone about his plan. He didn’t want to speak about it until he was certain that everything was in place. Once he got an alpha, once he got pregnant, once everything was okay and real. But it’s all he can think about now, the thoughts constantly swirling around in his head, his thoughts being stuck, not able to be expressed. So Doyoung plops down in front of Johnny at lunch, his tray hitting the table slightly too hard, making him mumble a soft apology. 

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Johnny says, his head tilted and eyes narrowed at Doyoung. “Are you okay? You’ve been a little off lately, you know, not being your usual bratty self.” 

Doyoung scrunches his nose up at the comment, letting out a sigh as he pats his hands on the table, making Johnny’s eyes go slightly wide. “I actually need to talk to you about something.” 

“Woah,” Johnny blinks, “Okay,” he says with a nod. “Do you want to talk about it here or we could go back to the office room? I don’t think anyone is there.” 

“Actually,” Doyoung starts, head turning to look out the large window across the cafeteria. “Let’s eat outside.”

Because of the ever cooling weather, hardly anyone sits outside anymore, choosing to stuff into the cafeteria instead of braving a little cold air and occasional wind blow. There’s leaves that crunch under Doyoung’s feet as they walk to the set of tables outside, the gentle wind making Doyoung’s skin prickle up into goosebumps. It takes them a moment to get settled, Johnny brushing off the small pile of leaves that have gathered on his seat and Doyoung taking off his jacket despite the cold to spread out on his own chair, not wanting to get his butt dirty. 

“So what’s up?” Johnny asks, his cheek full of food and his head tilted. 

Doyoung doesn’t really know where to start. Johnny already knows his views on relationships, them having a long one recently and several in the past, so he doesn’t need to start with that. There’s a rush of nervousness that hits him, making Doyoung puff his cheeks out, his foot bouncing under the table, chewing on the inside of his cheek, wondering how to begin to explain what he’s going to do. 

“I’m going to start a family,” Doyoung spits out, not sure how else to say it. 

As expected Johnny’s eyes widen and he nearly chokes on the food he hasn’t swallowed yet. After he’s done coughing, he takes several sips of his coffee, clearing his throat before he finally speaks. “You’re doing what?” 

“I found this alpha donor agency and I signed papers this morning.” Doyoung says, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “I have a few things to do but hopefully by the time my next heat is over,” Doyoung sucks in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he meets Johnny’s eyes. “I’ll be pregnant.” 

“Doyoung,” Johnny gasps out, “You’re being serious right? This isn’t like a joke or anything?” Doyoung shakes his head, his foot bouncing against the ground more as he watches his friend’s face change as he begins to process what he’s saying. “So,” Johnny starts, his body leaning back in his chair. “You’re going through an agency to find an alpha to get you pregnant?” 

“Yeah,” Doyoung replies, gaze breaking from Johnny’s, his hand busy poking at his plate of food. “That’s the plan.” 

Doyoung expects Johnny to give him a little push back, tell him that he should try and find someone to be with instead of having no one. Doyoung wouldn’t be able to blame him, knowing that he only wants the best for him and like Doctor Qian said, it’s hard to raise a family alone. But when Johnny puts his hand on Doyoung’s shoulder, making him look up to meet his friend’s gaze, there’s a smile on Johnny’s face. 

“I’m proud of you,” he says, “I mean I have a ton of questions to ask and stuff but I know you.” Johnny pats Doyoung’s shoulder, his hand sliding off slowly. “I know you know what’s best and if this is it, then I’m here for you all the way.” 

It takes everything in Doyoung to not start crying. 

Over the next few days, Doyoung begins to come to terms with his decision. It helps that he’s told someone now, not having to bottle it up and think about it all himself. Johnny has been wonderful, promising not to tell anyone, not even Jaehyun. He’s been a good support system too, listening to Doyoung when Doyoung calls him late Wednesday night, nervous about his exam the next day. Johnny is his support alpha (at least that’s what Johnny has started to call himself now that he’s the only one that knows about Doyoung’s plan). 

The nerves go down the best they can, dwindling down only to spike back up the morning of the exam. He’s slightly off at work, being asked if he’s okay by Taeil and Mark, to which Doyoung gives them a smile and a nod, telling them that he’s just worried about his doctor's appointment, neither of them asking any questions after that. Johnny sends him a good luck text and Doyoung reads it right before his name is called at the office, his chest rising and falling in a deep breath. 

The exam is easy, nothing that Doyoung hasn’t done before in his life. He goes for regular exams every year at the clinics and that’s pretty much what this one was. They did the usual tests, temperature checking, blood pressure, all the formalities that happen no matter what he’s getting examined for. They ask him questions about his heats, wondering if they’re regular, irregular, in-between, to which Doyoung responds that they’re extremely regular, always on the exact date they’re supposed to be. The physical part is always uncomfortable, them sticking their fingers in him and this time they even give him an ultrasound to get a better look. It’s over quickly though and then Doyoung is dressed with a folder full of papers in his hand. 

The moment that Doyoung walks out of the room, so does another person in the room next to his. Their eyes meet for a moment, longer than a moment really but it’s enough for Doyoung to get a good look at the other. He’s a boy, one with possibly the prettiest face that Doyoung has ever seen. He’s got fluffy brown hair that looks like it’s as healthy as it can be, not even a single sign of damage. His nose is prominent, swooping down and out and pretty almond shaped eyes to compliment his nose. His cheeks are slightly chubby, matching his plump pink lips that curl up into a smile at Doyoung. 

Doyoung blinks, lips parting as he watches the other turn and walk down the hallway, Doyoung choosing to wait before he does the same. He can’t help but notice the way the boy is tall, long limbs that make Doyoung bite down on his bottom lip. Broad shoulders, a small waist, and Doyoung doesn’t even realize that he’s standing in the middle of the hallway staring until one of the nurses asks if he’s okay. Doyoung quickly blinks, his cheeks turning pink before he lets out an awkward laugh, gripping his folder before he heads down the hallway. 

The boy is at the desk when Doyoung walks out into the lobby. He’s lingering at the counter, head nodding slowly as the two girls behind the desk talk to him. Doyoung tries his best not to listen as he walks by but he can’t help but pick up a few things. There’s nothing of interest that Doyoung hears, simply one of the girls letting the boy know when to come back and how to log into the online patient portal, all things that Doyoung has already gone through. For a moment, Doyoung lingers, his hand digging in his pocket for his phone as he wonders if he should stop and talk to the boy, assuming that he’s another omega. It would be nice to meet someone that’s also going through the process, another hand of support for both of them. But Doyoung misses his chance when he watches the other walk past him, taking long strides towards the door, making Doyoung bite the inside of his cheek. 

Doyoung takes his time returning to the office, choosing to stop and have lunch first, finding himself tucked in the corner of a cafe outside the doctors office. He doesn’t get anything big, his tray filled with a steaming sandwich and a cup of iced tea, the tea bag still hanging out of his cup. He tries his best not to get crumbs on his papers as he reads, jaw busy chewing at his food, occasionally leaning over to have a sip of his tea. 

The papers are informative, just as everything else has been. It gives him a detailed copy, going over all the questions that the doctor had asked him and Doyoung’s own answers. It went over his heat cycles and when to expect his next one (which Doyoung already was aware of, having it marked on his calendar), telling him that his heat is in only a few weeks and to expect to get an email with a check in date for the clinic. It has a list of things for Doyoung to do, starting with the obvious ones like choosing an alpha so they can set up meetings. On the last page, there’s a list of vitamins and supplements that have been recommended, ones that encourage fertility and will get his body ready for pregnancy. 

Since Doyoung’s body is healthy, there’s nothing else that needs to happen between now and him finding an alpha. So Doyoung knows he has to do it rather soon, knowing that there’s already a few alphas that he had his eye on when he first looked. He checks the time on his phone, mouth quickly wrapping around his straw, chugging the rest of his tea as he tucks the papers back into the folder. He carries his tray to the trash can with care, avoiding the large group of people lingering about, filling the cafe due to it being the middle of lunch. 

As Doyoung turns to walk towards the door, something catches his eye, well, someone to be exact. That someone is currently jogging behind the counter, hands tying an apron behind his back, his hands then going up to fix the beret on his head. Doyoung tilts his head, immediately recognizing the soft brown hair and delicate features, the boy being the same one he saw in the doctor's office. Doyoung’s gaze is broken when he feels his phone ringing, his hand tugging into his pocket, pulling out his phone to see Taeil’s picture on his screen. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Doyoung asks, trying his best to move to the side to not be in the way. 

“Hey, Doyoung,” Taeil says and Doyoung can hear the quiet sounds of people talking and a car beeping. “I’m on my way to get coffee, do you want anything? I know you don’t usually but I figured you’d might want something after your appointment.” 

Doyoung tilts his head, eyes watching the boy behind the counter, the way his lips curl up into a bright smile as he talks to a customer. “No it’s okay,” Doyoung says with a nod, “I actually just had lunch so I’m good.” 

“Okay,” Taeil says quickly, “I’ll see you at the office then? I’m just grabbing coffee for everyone then I’ll be back.” 

Doyoung responds with a gentle hum, his head nodding to himself before he hangs up, tucking his phone in his pocket as he walks out of the cafe. 

“You better not start without me!” Johnny yells, his feet running quickly along the floor of Doyoung’s apartment. “I’ll just be a minute!” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, leaning back until he bumps against the side of his bed. “I’ll have one picked out already by the time you get out,” Doyoung teases, tugging his computer closer, opening it and tapping his fingers along the keyboard, laughing at the way Johnny yells at him to stop as the door to the bathroom creaks, not even being shut all the way. 

It doesn’t take any longer than a minute for Johnny to come jogging back out, his feet sliding along the hardwood, his arms shooting out when he nearly tumbles over. In even a shorter amount of time, Johnny is seated next to Doyoung, his body flush with his as Doyoung tugs the computer on his lap, typing in the website, watching the familiar page pop up, one that Doyoung has been on probably way more than he should. 

At first, Doyoung was hesitant to let Johnny come over and help him choose an alpha. Not that he thought his friend would really have any control over his decision but it felt slightly weird to invite Johnny over to choose the person that’s going to fuck and knock him up. Yet Johnny insisted and gave Doyoung a whole speech about how he has to make sure the person looks good for Doyoung since he only deserves the best, a speech that Doyoung rolled his eyes about as they rode the subway together. 

“I’m so excited,” Johnny squeals, his hand patting at Doyoung’s arm, making Doyoung jerk away, his fingers clattering against the keyboard at the sudden hit. “We’re gonna find you an alpha!” 

Doyoung lets out a whine, his head leaning back against his bed. “Stop,” he sighs, “It’s not an alpha for me, it’s just,” he pauses, his nose scrunching up slightly, “It’s just their sperm, that’s it, nothing else.” 

“Okay but still,” Johnny says with a click of his tongue, “It’s who’s gonna give you a baby and that means it’s really important.” 

As Doyoung clicks on the alpha registry page, a rush of uncomfortableness runs through him, making his teeth dig into his bottom lip. Is it ethical to do this? To simply use another alpha for a child? Basing it just on their looks? It’s obvious that Doyoung is going to choose an alpha who he finds attractive, nearly mimicking what he would do if he were actually searching for a partner. It feels odd to be doing it this way, not knowing anything about the other and only gathering a feeling for them based on looks alone, looks that will hopefully aid in the creation of a child. 

Doyoung has thought a lot about what Doctor Qian had told him, telling him he won’t have any contact with the alpha outside of the time they have sex, if that’s the choice that Doyoung decides to go with. So there’s no need for Doyoung to think so deeply into this, knowing that both him and all the alphas, regardless of who he chooses, know that there isn’t going to be any relationship afterwards. Despite it being exactly what Doyoung wants, there’s still a tinge of hesitation that makes his hand hover over his computer, wondering for a moment if this is really what he should be doing. 

The thoughts wash away quickly, Doyoung shaking them out of his head when he hears Johnny ask him what he’s waiting for. His fingers meet the arrow buttons, pushing on the down arrow slowly, watching the pictures of alphas begin to appear. It’s mostly the same ones, a few pictures here and there being new but generally the same alphas that Doyoung had seen before when he first looked. There’s a handful of ones that catch Doyoung’s eyes, ones that he shyly points out to Johnny, waiting for the alpha to give a response before scrolling down more. 

“There’s some really good ones,” Johnny says, his legs tucking up against his chest. “I liked the first girl you showed and then the last boy you stopped on. I think those are your best bets.” 

“You think so?” Doyoung asks, head tilting to look at Johnny, watching as the alpha nods his head. “They are nice looking,” Doyoung mumbles, letting his gaze fall back on the computer, staring at the smiling boy alpha that is in the center of his screen. 

There’s still more profiles as Doyoung scrolls down the page. He’s rather certain that he’s going to choose one of the two alphas that he’s most attracted to but he wants to make sure that he sees everyone before making his decision. There’s no one else as he scrolls, his lips pursing out into a pout. But then, the very last picture makes Doyoung suck in a quick, sharp breath. The picture is of a boy that Doyoung has seen several times already. It’s of the pretty boy that he saw at the clinic and at the cafe. 

“What?” Johnny asks, his head tilting to look at the computer more. 

Doyoung’s brows furrow, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips. “Nothing it’s just,” he pauses, letting out a gentle laugh, “This boy,” he says, finger tapping against his computer screen, placed right on the boy’s picture. “I saw him at the agency today, he was leaving at the same time I was.” 

“Oh! Perfect then you already know him,” Johnny replies with a smile, “He’s really cute, wow.” 

“No, I don’t know him already,” Doyoung says, elbow nudging Johnny’s side. “I just thought that he was an omega, not an alpha. I thought he was getting an exam like me and maybe he was but he’s an alpha.” 

“Let me look at him more,” Johnny says, his hands reaching over to grab Doyoung’s laptop, tilting the computer towards him. “Hm,” he hums, “He lives in Gimpo, twenty-four,” Johnny pauses, “Is that really all they tell you about these alphas? Shouldn’t they be telling us what their jobs are and at least a little something more?” 

Doyoung shakes his head, hands bumping against Johnny’s as he takes the computer back. “They’re not doing anything for me other than giving me a child, they don’t need to tell me anything else.” 

“Are you thinking of choosing him?” Johnny asks, his chin leaning against his knees, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s. 

It’s a loaded question, one that Doyoung is definitely overthinking, especially since he just told Johnny that he doesn’t need to know anything about the alpha. Doyoung doesn’t exactly have a reason for the almost gravity like pull that this boy has on him. He wishes he did but there’s nothing, other than his physical appearance is one that Doyoung definitely enjoys. The alpha has a delicacy to him, one that Doyoung finds pleasure in. And as selfish as it may seem, that’s all he can go off of and that’s again, all he needs. 

“Yeah,” Doyoung says with a nod, “I’m gonna choose him.” 

Now that Doyoung has signed up with the company, the large blue buttons under the alphas that once said _‘request more information’_ now says _‘apply for this alpha,’_ a button that Doyoung hovers over for a moment before clicking. It brings him to a bigger image of the alpha, his pretty face now taking up a bigger section of Doyoung’s screen. It prompts Doyoung once more to click a button, confirming that he wants to choose the boy. This time, Doyoung doesn’t hesitate at all, hitting the button in a matter of seconds, watching as the cursor changes to a rainbow swirl for a brief moment before he’s taken to another screen, congratulating on choosing an alpha. 

“My little Doyoung,” Johnny sniffs fakely and rather dramatically, “You’re going to become a mommy in a few months. Where did the time go?” Johnny says, fingers reaching up to wipe nonexistent tears from his cheeks. 

Instead of scolding Johnny for the teasing like Doyoung would normally do, he lets out a garbled groan, one that goes up and down in pitch, his hands shutting his computer and pushing it off his lap. “What am I doing?” Doyoung sighs out, his hands pushing against his cheeks, pushing them together enough for his lips to pucker up, making Johnny lean his head back in laughter. 

“You’re doing something awesome!” Johnny responds, his hand hitting at Doyoung’s thigh. “Doyoung, this is really exciting! I know you’re nervous but I think it’s going to be great.” Johnny’s hand tightens around Doyoung’s thigh quickly, a sharp gasp echoing through the room. “Can your baby call me uncle? You know, obviously I won’t be their uncle but like I think that would be really cute.” 

Doyoung laughs, his head leaning back as he peels off Johnny’s hand from his leg. They go back and forth for what seems like three hours, chatting about what Doyoung’s new life will be like. It only ends when they realize that it’s nearly eleven and Johnny darts up, eager to leave before the subways start to close. It’s when Johnny leaves and Doyoung is left by himself, left to his own thoughts, that he begins to realize that he’s becoming excited for this. 

The sounds of cooing and giggling is what fills Doyoung’s ears when he steps off the elevator. He can hear the loud flurry of cheers and the clear sounds of Mark’s laugh echo throughout the office room. As he turns the corner to the line of cubicles, he sees exactly the reason for all the commotion. There are several bodies tucked into Taeil’s section, Doyoung can see Mark, Jaehyun, Johnny, Taeil, and Taeyong all gathered around. It’s only when Doyoung walks into his own little office space does he see why nearly everyone in the office is squished into Taeil’s space. In Taeil’s arm, there’s a baby, one that’s being bounced up and down gently, face bright with a smile and hand reaching out to Jaehyun, chubby fingers squeezing at the air. 

“You want Jaehyun?” Taeil asks, head tilting down to look at the baby in his arms. 

“Oh, so cute,” Jaehyun practically squeals as Taeil hands over the baby. “Hi, sweetheart,” he says with a bright smile on his face, his hands holding the baby. 

“Doyoung!” Taeyong suddenly says, their eyes meeting. Within seconds, Taeyong is squeezing past everyone around him, making his way over to Doyoung, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a tight squeeze. “How are you?” Taeyong sighs out, his chin resting on Doyoung’s shoulder. “I miss you.” 

Doyoung lets his lips curl into a smile, his arms wrapping around Taeyong, giving him an equally tight squeeze back. “I’m good, how are you?” Doyoung tilts his head, meeting Taeyong’s eyes as they pull away from each other, arms still wrapped around each other loosely. 

“Great,” Taeyong says with a nod and a smile, “The kids have their six month check up today and I figured I’d stop in to see everyone on my way to their appointment.” Doyoung tilts his head, letting out a gentle laugh as he watches Jaehyun bounce one of the babies in his arms, Mark trying to do the same with the other, his face contorted into confusion. “Come,” Taeyong says, hand wrapping around Doyoung’s wrist, “Come see them too, they miss you.” 

Doyoung licks his lips, following Taeyong slowly, “Taeyong, they’re babies, they don’t miss me. They’ve also only met me like once.” 

“Oh, Doyoung,” Mark says, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s, his whole face looking concerned and confused. “Could you-” 

“Yes,” Doyoung replies with a laugh, holding his arms out to take the baby that’s beginning to fuss in Mark’s arms. “Shh, it’s okay,” Doyoung says softly, holding the baby up to his shoulder, his hand rubbing along their back. 

Before, Doyoung never really thought much about holding babies. Of course, Taeil and Taeyong are the only close friends of his that actually have babies to hold, but even then, even when Doyoung went over and saw them for the first time after they were born, he didn’t think much of it. Of course there was the subtle sigh that pushed past his lips, his mind wondering when he’ll have children but like always, those thoughts were pushed away quickly. Now though, as he smiles down at one of Taeyong and Taeil’s twins, the thoughts come back and Doyoung can’t be bothered to push them away. He doesn’t need to because it’s going to happen to him, he’s going to have his own child soon, holding them just the way he’s holding the baby in his arms. 

The best part about it, a part that Doyoung has recently found comfort in, is that it’ll be easy. Easy in the best way it can, at least. He doesn’t have to worry about anyone else, just himself through this whole thing. He’s found a handsome alpha, one that won’t know more than just his name, just give him a few rounds of sex which Doyoung has found himself blushing about late at night, and then be on their separate ways. Then from there it’s all about Doyoung and his baby and that sounds absolutely lovely to him, not having to worry about anyone but himself through an already stressful time. To some, it wouldn’t be comforting, knowing that they’re going to be alone during a pregnancy and in raising a child. To Doyoung though, it’s like heaven, and he can’t help but get slightly emotional holding the baby in his arms. Emotional to the point where he has to reach his hand up and wipe at his eye, hoping that no one catches the fact that he’s crying. 

“Woah, Doyoung, are you crying?” Mark asks suddenly, his eyes wide and his hand landing on Doyoung’s shoulder. 

Naturally, everyone is staring at him after that, all of them looking at him with a concerned face because it’s rare for Doyoung to allow himself to cry in front of others and especially at work. Instead of Doyoung brushing it off, fakely blaming it on nonexistent preheat symptoms, he takes a deep breath and lets it out with the real reason. 

“I need to tell you guys something,” he says, watching the way Johnny moves over to him, his hand patting at his back gently. It’s only for a moment before he returns back to Jaehyun’s side, giving him a quick thumbs up as Doyoung bites at his lip, letting it slide out from his grip. 

It comes out shakily and Doyoung has the urge to run away the second it leaves his lips, fearing what his friends' reactions will be like. There’s silence, one that feels as though it’s lasted for ages before he gets arms wrapped around his shoulders. Jaehyun is hugging him, a smile on his face and his cheeks tinted the slightest pink. Taeyong is next, wrapping his arms around Doyoung, cheek resting on his shoulder as he gives him a gentle squeeze. There’s of course questions, just like Johnny had when Doyoung first told him. But overall, everyone is happy, just as Doyoung knew in the back of his mind, the confidence only clouded by a few worries. 

Doyoung explains everything, all of them practically forgetting that it’s nearly nine in the morning and they’re at work. Mark asks about a hundred questions and everyone else answers for Doyoung, relieving him of not having to repeat himself. It’s a relief, a weight lifted off of his shoulders to tell everyone, something he was weary about when this all first started but now that Doyoung has signed papers and picked an alpha, it’s become real, a real thing that he can safely talk about with everyone. 

Their conversation is cut short when Doyoung feels his phone ringing. The baby is taken out of his arms, the little one remaining fast asleep as Taeil takes them back. Doyoung lifts his phone up to his ear, body turning away from the others. “Hello?” 

“Mr. Kim,” the voice says and instantly Doyoung can recognize who it is. “It’s Doctor Qian, how are you?” 

Doyoung licks at his lips, sparing a glance at his friends who are back to their own conversations, allowing Doyoung to slip out of Taeil’s office space without having to excuse himself. “I’m well, how are you?” 

“Wonderful,” the doctor says happily, “I wanted to call you and let you know that your request for your alpha went through.” 

The words make Doyoung’s heart skip a beat, his cheeks turning red as he peeks over at his group of friends that are still ogling over the twins. Doyoung bites down on his lip, choosing to walk past the line of cubicles and tuck himself away in the corner by the printer. “Really? That’s great.” Doyoung pauses, his fingers tugging at his lanyard that’s hanging from his neck. “So what’s the next step after this?” 

“That’s also the reason I called,” the doctor hums and Doyoung licks at his lips, his hand tightening around the strap of his lanyard. “We’ll need to set up a meeting with you two, then after that we should be able to proceed when your heat comes.” 

The meeting with the alpha is a thought that Doyoung’s had on his mind ever since he chose him. He’s absolutely grateful that the company wants to set up meetings, wanting omega and alpha to discuss things, he supposes, but Doyoung wants none of that. He doesn’t want anything outside of sex. He doesn’t want even the full sex experience, just one round and that’s it, just enough for him to have a chance of getting pregnant. 

“Actually,” Doyoung starts, sucking in a breath and letting it out slowly as he continues, “I know the meetings are protocol and whatnot but I was wondering if I could skip them? I really don’t want anything besides you know,” Doyoung feels his cheeks heat up, the warmth radiating around his face, “The sex.” 

“I had a feeling that you might suggest that,” Doctor Qian laughs, “I understand your hesitation, like you said in our meeting, you aren’t exactly into alphas so it’s normal for you to not want anything other than what you’re using our service for.” Doyoung bites at his lip, his shoulder bumping against the wall as he listens to the doctor continue. “I do however strongly encourage having a sit down with your alpha, mostly to discuss what you’d personally like during your time with him.” The doctor pauses and just as Doyoung is about to respond, he starts again. “If it makes you feel any better, this is Jungwoo’s first time as well.” 

At the sound of his alpha’s name, Doyoung shifts, his body pulling away from the wall, his free hand running through his hair. He’s hit with images of the boy, the first time they saw each other in the clinic, both coming out of examination rooms. Then not even an hour later when Doyoung saw the boy rushing to get behind the counter of the cafe he was at, his delicate features lighting up the counter as he talked to customers. The pretty boy that Doyoung assumed was an omega when he saw him is now his alpha, the one going to give him a child. 

Jungwoo is attractive, absolutely, it’s the reason why Doyoung picked him. As selfish as it is, he picked an alpha that he was attracted to because that’s all that’s needed in the situation. If Doyoung was going to pursue a relationship with the alpha after this, he definitely would be more keen on meetings and probably would have requested meetings with several before even choosing. While looks are important to Doyoung, it’s the personality that really attracts Doyoung to someone else. With this though, he realized that it’s okay to be selfish, to pick an alpha that not only he is attracted to but one that will, to put it simply, make a pretty baby with him. And Jungwoo really fits that for Doyoung. 

“And I also need you both to sign an agreement contract.” Doctor Qian adds with a gentle laugh. “It won’t be for long, half an hour at the most and then as long as you feel comfortable, you’ll be able to move forward with the baby making.” 

Doyoung presses his lips together, letting the air from his sigh push out through his nose instead of being audible. His fingers curl in his hair, tugging on it slightly before Doyoung nods to himself. “Okay,” he responds and Doctor Qian continues on to find what time would work best. 

Doyoung is the first to arrive at the clinic. He’s dressed in simple jeans, ones that have little rips along the knees, and a flowy striped shirt. It’s an outfit he decided on after nearly an hour of changing, checking the mirror, thinking his outfit is good, and then changing his mind the moment he slips his shoes on. He shouldn’t be so concerned, there’s no one to impress, no one to dress up for. But for some reason he couldn’t make up his mind on what he wanted to wear. Even now as he’s sitting in Doctor Qian’s office, he’s wondering if the ripped jeans are the right choice or if they’re too casual. 

He’s in the room by himself, Doctor Qian having gone to gather paperwork once Doyoung got situated. He can hear the soft knocks on the door and Doyoung turns around, fully expecting it to be Doctor Qian returning but instead he’s met with Jungwoo’s face. Doyoung blinks, his body sitting up in the chair, hands gripping the arm rests, wondering if he should get up and properly greet the other. As Jungwoo looks at him, the alpha looks just as surprised to see him as Doyoung is. The boy bites down on his lip, his body bending forward in a bow and it’s then that Doyoung also stands up, returning the gesture. 

“Hi,” the alpha says quietly and Doyoung’s eyes widen at the softness of his voice. 

Doyoung licks at his lips, his hands coming together in front of him, not exactly sure what to do. “Hey,” he replies back, his head tilting down and his nose scrunching up at his own awkwardness. 

“Oh, Jungwoo, you’re here,” Doctor Qian says as he returns, a smile on his face and his hands holding a stack of paper. “Perfect timing, I just finished gathering all the paperwork.” 

Doyoung can’t help but watch as Jungwoo walks towards him. He’s dressed rather similar to Doyoung; a pair of jeans and a nice pastel yellow shirt, and it makes Doyoung feel a lot better, knowing that he didn't underdress. The alpha settles down in the chair next to him, his ankles crossed and his hands rubbing on his thighs, fingers curling up against his jeans. It’s more than obvious that Jungwoo is nervous and that makes Doyoung suck in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, finding comfort in the fact that Jungwoo seems just as nervous, if not more, than Doyoung himself. 

“So,” Doctor Qian says with a bright smile on his face, “Like I’ve discussed with both of you separately, this meeting is simply to talk about your time together. It’s a time to set boundaries and have a good plan going into your heat, Doyoung. Once that’s decided, it’s time to sign the agreement paper and when Doyoung goes into heat, you two will be together.” 

Doyoung nods his head, his body shifting in his chair, gaze peeking over at Jungwoo, watching the way the other nods his head, his fluffy hair bouncing slightly. With a quick, sharp breath, Doyoung locks eyes with Doctor Qian, his cheeks heating up at the thought of the question he’s going to ask. “Do we have to discuss it with you here?” 

“If you’d like to discuss it in private, that’s perfectly fine as well,” he responds and Doyoung quickly nods his head, earning him a smile from the doctor. “I’ll return in a bit,” he says as he pushes himself out of his chair, walking past both of them before the door shuts behind them quietly. 

The space between him and Jungwoo is awkward, as expected. Jungwoo is constantly shifting in his chair, his head turning occasionally at the same time that Doyoung’s does, making them both become surprised when they look at each other. It goes on like that for several minutes, only to be broken by the way Jungwoo bursts out into laughter, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. The laughter is contagious and soon, Doyoung too is laughing, probably a bit too hard. 

“I’m Jungwoo,” the alpha says as he catches his breath. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

Doyoung feels his lips curl up into a gentle smile at Jungwoo’s soft voice. “It’s nice to meet you too. I’m Doyoung.”

With the heavy awkwardness broken, Jungwoo shifts further in his chair, one leg tucking up, knee against his chest as the alpha twists in the chair, body facing Doyoung’s. “Is this your first time doing something like this?” Jungwoo asks, his lips pursed out a bit, his eyes blinking at Doyoung slowly. 

Doyoung nods his head, “It is, it’s yours too right?” 

Jungwoo returns the nod, “Yeah, it is.” 

The silence returns between them for a few minutes, both of them finding other things to catch their attention. Doyoung chooses to stare at the ripping seam on his shirt, a string poking out right on the underside of his arm. It’s Jungwoo that breaks the silence first, his chair creaking as he tucks his other leg up, matching the one already pressed against his chest. 

“So, I guess we should talk about the,” Jungwoo pauses, his lips pressing together to try and prevent a flurry of giggles from pushing past them, a weak attempt because they come spilling out as he continues. “Sex.” 

Doyoung finds himself laughing along with Jungwoo, his head nodding and body turning to face the alpha a bit more. His laughter fades away and the silence returns between them. Doyoung tilts his head, his teeth biting at the inside of his cheek, parting his lips to take a quick breath before he speaks. 

“Look,” Doyoung starts, “I’m really only in this for getting pregnant so,” he pauses, letting his words trail off, debating on how exactly to say what he wants to say. “I don’t want anything special, just your sperm.” 

The words make Doyoung’s cheeks turn a shade of red, the warm feeling spreading throughout his face. It’s not often that Doyoung talks about sex, he’ll occasionally discuss things when he gets together with Taeyong but even then, it’s not exactly sex, more like masturbation or heat related topics. So for Doyoung to straight up talk about sex out loud to a complete stranger, is enough for his palms to start to become sweaty with slight embarrassment. 

Not that Jungwoo seems to be the type of person to make any kind of fuss, though of course he really has no idea, Doyoung was obviously nervous making his confession. It wasn’t anything to be nervous about, the alphas are there to serve the omegas and as Doctor Qian said, they all are informed very thoroughly that there will be no type of scenting, bonding, mating, any kind of relationship during this. And thankfully, Jungwoo doesn’t look like a kicked puppy or anything negative like Doyoung’s mind made up. 

“Sure,” Jungwoo replies simply. “Isn’t that why you’re doing this?” Jungwoo shifts in his chair again, a smile on his face. 

It feels as though there’s a giant weight lifted off of Doyoung’s shoulders and his entire body relaxes in the chair. The feeling of relief washing over him, knowing that he doesn’t have to worry about any kind of possible misunderstanding. 

“I’m doing it for the money,” Jungwoo adds, his fingers running through his fluffy bangs. “I’m in my last year of college and I’m trying to balance both work and school.” Doyoung’s teeth bite down on his bottom lip, remembering the fact that Jungwoo works at the cafe down the street from the clinic. “Doing this will let me take some time off to focus on school for my last year.” 

Hearing that Jungwoo has taken on this task for the money, a somewhat selfish reason in a way, makes Doyoung feel better, a hundred times better. Even if it’s not the nice ‘i’m doing it to help others!’ reason that most alphas say, he’s thankful because that means Jungwoo most likely has no desire to keep in contact with Doyoung after, no desire to check up on him and see how he’s doing. It’s exactly what Doyoung wants. Jungwoo is in it for the money and Doyoung is in it for a baby. 

“Also,” Jungwoo starts, his cheeks turning a shade of pink as he scratches the back of his neck, “I never really have time for sex so this will be a nice treat too.” Jungwoo suddenly and practically jumps in his seat, his hands waving in the air in front of him, “But no knotting or anything like that,” he says quickly with a gentle laugh, “Just enough for me to,” Jungwoo pauses, his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink, “Cum in you.” 

Doyoung sputters out a laugh, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Well,” he says when he catches his breath, “I’m not that active either so I agree. It’ll be nice.” 

“Should we talk about what kind of stuff you like?” Jungwoo suggests, his legs trying to cross on the chair, knees angled up against the armrests. “I know you’re going to be in heat when we do this and I want to make it as good as possible for you.” 

Doyoung swears his heart skips a beat at the words, a string of unexpected words that makes him blink in almost disbelief. Obviously, he knew they were going to talk about certain things like obviously the no marking, no knotting, no anything really remotely romantic but for Jungwoo to say that he wants to make it the best he can for Doyoung, makes some kind of weird reaction happen in him. Maybe it’s because Jungwoo doesn’t have to care about what he likes. He could just get himself off, they don’t even technically _have_ to have sex. He could simply jerk off and shoot a decent load in Doyoung and that’d probably do it. But the fact that Jungwoo is interested in making it pleasurable for Doyoung, is pleasing to hear. 

They talk about simple things. Doyoung admits he likes a little teasing, not too much but enough. He’s got sensitive nipples and the insides of his thighs as well. He doesn’t give out too much detail, again, not truly needing to because Jungwoo will only be there for one or two rounds of sex and that’s all, Doyoung’s body hopefully being able to start a pregnancy with simply that. And even though they’re not going to do all the normal things that usually happen when an alpha helps an omega through a heat, Doyoung definitely wants _some_ kind of stimulation and doesn’t want to just lay there and it be awkward. 

A knock on the door is what makes them both stop conversing, their heads turning to look at Doctor Qian peeking his head in, a smile bright on his face. “Are things going well in here? Are we ready to sign some papers?” 

Both Doyoung and Jungwoo turn to look at each other. Jungwoo flashes Doyoung a small smile, his front teeth peeking out just the slightest as he nods his head. The sight makes Doyoung suck in a breath before he nods his head as well, a smile pulling his lips up. 

“I’m ready,” Doyoung says with another nod. 

“Are you pregnant yet?” 

Doyoung tilts his head, his gaze meeting with Mark as he peeks his head over the wall separating his and Taeil’s workspace. “I haven’t even gone into heat yet,” he says, eyes rolling and body leaning back in his chair, legs stretching out, feet bumping against the wall. “And why are you in Taeil’s office?” 

“Oh,” Mark says, “Well I came to ask him for help but he’s not here so I figured I’d just wait for him.” The younger one pauses and Doyoung can tell another question is lingering by the way Mark is looking at him. “Are you nervous? You know, for the whole pregnancy thing?” 

Doyoung presses his fingers against his forehead, sliding them down slightly to tug off his glasses, tossing them a little harder than he should on the desk. Doyoung tilts his head, his cheeks puffing out slightly. “Kind of? It’s going to be a big change.” 

To be honest, Doyoung hasn’t really thought about the pregnancy aspect of this all too much. Of course he’s _thought_ about it, naturally since he’s making the decision to go about this but it’s not so much thoughts about his actual pregnancy and rather about becoming a parent. There have been a few moments here and there that fear has run through Doyoung at the thought of being pregnant, mostly as he thought about when Taeyong would waddle through the office complaining about all types of different pains and odd new things that came with being pregnant. But most of the time, his mind was more concerned about parenting methods and all the different things he’ll have to worry about after the baby is born. 

“So like,” Mark starts again, his chin leaning against the wall, “After you, you know, go into heat and stuff, you’ll be pregnant?” 

Doyoung lets out a little laugh, his hand running through his hair. “Yeah, hopefully. When I got my exam, they said I was pretty fertile.” Doyoung watches as Mark parts his lips and closes them again, his brows scrunching together for a moment as he tries to avoid eye contact with Doyoung. The older one lets out a small whine, waving his hand at Mark. “Go ahead and ask what you want to ask,” Doyoung laughs. 

“It’s just,” Mark hesitates, his body pushing away from the wall slightly, “I dunno, I guess I’m just worried about you.” Mark pouts, sucking in a sharp breath, “You’re going to be going through this alone.” 

Hearing Mark’s worry, creates a small tug on his heart. Doyoung bites at his lip, letting out a soft sigh. “I’m not going to really be alone,” Doyoung says, “I have you and everyone else here.” 

Doyoung knows that that’s not what Mark is concerned about. He knows that Mark is more concerned with Doyoung going through a pregnancy without any support from a lover. How Doyoung is going to raise a child without any support, no one to help him at home, no one to share the memories with, it’ll just be himself. And that does hurt, it does, Doyoung can’t deny it. The whole thing is going to be hard, Doyoung knows it will be, but it’s what he wants to do, what he’s decided is best for him. Doyoung isn’t lying though when he says that he has everyone at the office. He has Mark, he has Johnny, Jaehyun, Taeil, Taeyong, he has them all. He knows they all will help as much as they can, especially Taeyong and Taeil who have already squealed in excitement about their office welcoming another baby. 

Though, Doyoung can’t help but wonder what it would be like to have someone there for him, really there for him. To have someone there to rub his back, to help relieve all the different ailments that come with pregnancy, someone there to reassure Doyoung when he’s feeling overwhelmed-- it all sounds _nice_. Of course he’ll have his friends and his parents but again, there won’t be anyone to come home to, no one to snuggle up in bed with when he’s not feeling well or when he’s all big and sore. A relationship isn’t what he wants but there’s a desire tucked in the corner of his mind, a desire to have a partner through all this. 

No matter how much Doyoung doesn’t want a relationship, his body can’t deny the instinctual desire for one. It’s not terrible now, he’s easily able to push the thoughts away and focus on other things but he knows once he goes into heat, once he actually becomes pregnant, it’s going to be harder and harder to deny the want for a partner. It’s not like Doyoung can simply have a partner there for him during pregnancy and then break up with them, it doesn’t feel morally right on any scale. The thing that Doyoung is slightly worried about though is his body connecting with Jungwoo’s and that Jungwoo will be the one that he’ll want through all of this. 

It’s just sex, that’s all it’s going to be and Doyoung and Jungwoo both don’t plan on making it any more than that. Yet, Doyoung knows that even without any ounce of romantic feelings between them, when he falls pregnant, his body will know who the baby belongs to, it’s only natural for him. Without a proper partner, Doyoung is worried that his body will crave Jungwoo, not having anything else to be connected to. 

Mark begins to ask another question, one that Doyoung doesn’t hear fully. The question fades off, Mark getting distracted when Taeil finally returns, the alpha practically forgetting that they were having a conversation. Doyoung doesn’t mind though, letting his own mind wander, the sounds of Mark and Taeil fading into the background and his thoughts becoming the prominent voice in his head. 

Doyoung grabs his phone off of the nightstand, body sliding into bed, water from his hair still dripping onto his shoulders, soaking through his shirt. He settles in bed, not pulling the blanket up right away, his body still warm from his shower. His head tilts, cheek pressed against the stuffed penguin that he’s shimmied on his shoulder. Doyoung’s legs stretch out, toes wiggling against the blanket balled up at the bottom of the bed, his toes tucking under the blanket as Doyoung holds his phone up. 

There’s several notifications on the screen before Doyoung unlocks it. There’s a large one, one from his calendar, reminding him that his heat is only a few days away. Underneath it, there’s a couple notifications from his social media accounts, and a handful of texts from their work group chat, talking about the meeting tomorrow morning. Doyoung opens their group chat, scrolling through the messages, none of them needing any response from him but he gives them a like, letting the others know that he read them. Doyoung takes his time scrolling through his accounts, doing his usual night time routine of catching up on everything from the day. Per usual, there’s nothing outstanding happening, just the normal silly posts and baby pictures that make Doyoung smile. 

As Doyoung is about to set his phone down, he gets a new notification, one that pops down from the top. It’s an email from the clinic, one that Doyoung clicks on quickly. The contents are what he expects, informing him on what to expect when he arrives for his heat. Doyoung goes through the list, reading through all the bullet points and important things that he needs to do. It’s all the things that Doyoung had been informed by Doctor Qian before, mentioning that he should bring any comfort items like his favorite heat clothes, blankets, anything that has his own scent on them. The list also talks about him making sure to bring extra clothes, any toys or items to help Doyoung after Jungwoo leaves, the normal heat items really. 

At the sight of Jungwoo’s name, Doyoung sucks in a breath, mind picturing the alpha. Doyoung pictures Jungwoo’s fluffy hair, the way it bounces with nearly every movement that Jungwoo makes. His stunning side profile, nose that is nearly a perfect shape, a nose that has Doyoung’s cheeks heating up at the thought of his baby having it. The alpha’s plump lips, lips that put Doyoung’s lips to shame and Doyoung thinks that he’d enjoy having his baby have Jungwoo’s lips as well, liking the look of the alpha’s lips rather than his own. 

Slowly, Doyoung unlocks his phone again, his teeth biting at the inside of his cheek as he opens up instagram, choosing to ignore the little caution that’s lingering in his mind, telling him not to do what he’s about to do. He knows he shouldn’t, Doyoung really knows that he shouldn’t but he can’t help it, not even hesitating as he types in Jungwoo’s name, attempting to see if the alpha has an account. It takes a bit of scrolling but soon, Doyoung sees a familiar face and he immediately clicks on it. 

Jungwoo’s instagram isn’t filled with thousands of pictures, only just under a hundred. Most of them are pictures of food, dozens of nicely set up displays of pastries that must be sold at the cafe he works at. There’s an occasional selfie, all of them being practically the same angle, all showing off Jungwoo’s features prettily. The further he scrolls down, the more that Doyoung gets to see. Past all the food and latte pictures, there’s one picture that makes Doyoung stop, his finger hovering over the image, debating on whether he wants to click on it or not. The picture isn’t anything out of the ordinary, it’s of Jungwoo, only in this picture, his arm is wrapped around someone and that someone is pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

There’s an odd feeling in Doyoung’s body, one that has him sitting up more in bed, his brows furrowing together and his lips pressing into a tight line. Jungwoo looks happy, a big smile on his face, his body leaning into the other, gladly accepting the kiss on his cheek. Doyoung clicks on the photo, the caption being nothing but a simple pink heart. One thing leads to another and Doyoung finds himself on the other boy’s page, Jungwoo having tagged him in the picture. The other boy is an alpha, proudly displaying it in his description. The thing Doyoung notices though, is that the first picture on the boy’s page is of him and a girl sharing a kiss, meaning that Jungwoo must not be in a relationship with this boy anymore. 

For some reason, Doyoung feels his body relax, like there’s a weight lifted off of him. It’s like a part of him thought for a brief moment that Jungwoo was in a relationship, choosing to go through with the donor process even with having a significant other. The thing is, even if Jungwoo were in a relationship during this, Doyoung shouldn’t _care_. It’s not as though Jungwoo belongs to him because of this, not at all. Jungwoo is simply giving Doyoung his sperm and that’s that. Yet there’s the tiniest little bit of jealousy running through him at the thought of Jungwoo being with someone else through this, a feeling that Doyoung has no idea where it came from. 

Doyoung returns to Jungwoo’s page, finger scrolling through the wall of pastries and pretty drinks until he reaches the few selfies that are there. Doyoung lingers on them for too long, he knows he does. He shifts in bed, turning on his side, cheek pushed up against his plushie as he goes back and forth between the pictures, his eyes tracing all the curves of Jungwoo’s face. Then a sort of frustration hits Doyoung, making him sigh out and lock his phone, placing it face down on his bed. 

Instead of laying in bed, Doyoung pushing himself up, a hand running through his now nearly dry hair. He walks over to his closet, tugging open the doors, pulling out his travel bag, just a simple black duffle bag that Doyoung’s had since college. The bag gets set on his couch, zipper making a small sound as he opens the bag, double checking quickly to make sure that he hasn’t left anything in it since the last time he used it. Once he’s made sure it’s completely empty, Doyoung walks back to the closet, hands on his hips as he eyes the clothes hanging up. It doesn’t take long for him to choose what to pack, knowing what he likes to wear during his heat. It’s nothing more than a few pairs of shorts and his favorite pair of sweats that barely fits him, them being terribly oversized but incredibly comfy. He grabs two large shirts as well, tucking them neatly into his bag. 

He doesn’t technically need to pack yet, still having another two days until he has to arrive at the clinic and even then, it’s not like Doyoung has to pack much. But he has to do something, preoccupy himself with anything other than _Jungwoo_. And even if he doesn’t have much to pack, Doyoung wants to get started anyways, knowing that he’ll rethink his decisions up until the moment he has to walk out the door. He’ll fuss about the small things that don’t matter, like deciding which underwear to bring, wanting to wear his more comfortable ones, his boy shorts that are the softest thing ever. Or if he wants to wear his usual underwear, his boxers that give him lots of space and air, knowing that he probably won’t want anything touching his crotch. 

The other thing that Doyoung will be indecisive about is all his heat supplies. There’s pain medicine, pads, hydration tablets, cooling wipes, and a dozen other items that Doyoung has shoved in his nightstand drawer. It’s all neatly organized, tucked away in a small container pressed against the side, Doyoung having restocked it to the brim after his last heat. It’s a container that used to be in Doyoung’s bathroom, put up on the top shelf of his little organizer on the wall, but after the last few heats, Doyoung’s decided to simply keep it in his nightstand, knowing that during his heat he doesn’t feel like moving and definitely never felt like getting up to go to the bathroom. 

He wants to take all of it, wants to just take the entire container and shove it in his bag as it is. He doesn’t need it all though, he knows he doesn’t, the clinic already telling him that they’ll supply him with any kind of medical supplies that he needs. It’s just that Doyoung wants his own items, fully knowing that the ones they give him at the clinic aren’t going to be any different and they might possibly be even better than the ones he has now. His hands still hover over the container, debating on whether or not he should pack any of it. Doyoung decides to take a few cooling wipes and his pads, gently pushing them in the pocket of his bag. 

The final item that Doyoung is staring at is his toys. There aren’t a ton, not like some of the collections he sees from the Youtubers he watches or even from what Taeyong tells him. He has his few trusty ones, mostly vibrators and a single regular dildo for when his body is too overstimulated. His hand hovers over the multicolored toys, teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he stares at them. While he looks at them, he can’t help but think about Jungwoo, his brows scrunching together in slight frustration, wanting his mind to stop thinking about the other. Seeing the vibrators and dildos lined neatly in his drawer, makes the alpha pop in his mind though, his cheeks heating up slightly. 

It’s been a while since Doyoung had any intercourse, any kind of sexual activity in general, aside from himself during his heat. Now not only is he going to have sex in a few days but it’s going to be with a stranger, only knowing the bare minimum about Jungwoo, and it’s going to be for one purpose and one purpose only. Even with all that in mind though, Doyoung can’t help but wonder what Jungwoo will be like. Of course he doesn’t want the whole routine of heat sex with an alpha but Doyoung still wants to enjoy it. He still wants to enjoy what they’ve decided on, despite only getting the smallest part. All of that makes Doyoung wonder how Jungwoo will be in bed. 

The alpha is soft spoken, voice as sweet as honey, occasionally having gone deep when he laughed. He seems sweet, an overall good person and his instagram further confirmed that, the dozens of food pictures being as innocent as can be. That being said though, Jungwoo is still an alpha and no matter how evolved they’ve gotten, an alpha is still an alpha, they still have that overall desire to be dominant. There’s about a hundred questions running through Doyoung’s mind. Will Jungwoo act dominant even though Doyoung isn’t of any significance to him? There won’t be any knotting or claiming or scenting but will Jungwoo kiss him? If he does, will Doyoung kiss back? Will he be rough or gentle? What position will they have sex in? Does it matter? The thoughts make Doyoung whine, his body bouncing as he sits down on the bed, bangs lifting up slightly only to flop back down on his forehead. 

None of this should matter, none of it at all, but Doyoung can’t get it out of his mind. He can’t get Jungwoo out of his mind and it’s beyond frustrating. His eyes are still staring at his toys, lips now pressed tightly together, his cheeks heating up once again, his mind wandering off, thinking how Jungwoo will compare to them. His hands come to his face, a loud groan echoing throughout his room, body falling back against the bed. It must be the preheat symptoms beginning to run through him, it has to be. There’s no other reason for Doyoung to be thinking about someone, about _Jungwoo_ as much as he is. What’s even worse is that he can feel himself beginning to get worked up, his underwear starting to feel wet and the blush on his cheeks refuses to go away. 

Doyoung shouldn’t. So he doesn’t, choosing to curl up into bed and throw on a random show on the TV, eyes closing and attempting to rid itself of all thoughts about the alpha. 

Doyoung’s last day of work is on a rainy Tuesday. It’s so rainy in fact, there’s a good centimeter of water sloshing under his shoes as he walks out of the subway, immediately popping his umbrella out. The cold wind isn’t helping Doyoung stay dry either, only having him attempt to tilt his umbrella to keep out the rain while his body shivers because he didn’t bring a jacket. The weather doesn’t let up, only worsens on Doyoung’s walk to work, the cuffs of his pants thoroughly soaked by the time he enters the building. His shoes squeak against the linoleum floor with every step, making an obnoxious sound as he walks down the hallway. 

The sun isn’t out but the office shouldn’t be dark and the odd lack of lighting makes Doyoung tilt his head, wondering if for some reason they didn’t need to be in the office today. It doesn’t make sense though and even if for whatever possible reason they didn’t have to come in, there would always be at least one person breaking the rule. When Doyoung’s hand reaches up to turn on the lightswitch though, he’s met with exactly why the lights are all out. 

“Surprise!” 

There’s a huge flurry of shouts and Doyoung sees Johnny with a party favor in his mouth and he swears that Mark is blowing a kazoo. All around the office there’s balloons and streamers and Doyoung has to squint but there’s a banner on the back wall, a big one that says ‘Good Luck!’ Everyone’s wearing party hats too, ones in vibrant metallic colors that have fuzz lining the bottom and a big fuzzy pom pom on top. 

“What is this?” Doyoung asks, his hand coming to cover his mouth as he sputters out a laugh. 

“It’s a party for you, duh,” Johnny says, his arm swinging out to motion towards all the decorations. 

“Yeah!” Jaehyun says with a smile, “To give you good luck on the baby making.” 

“It was Johnny’s idea,” Taeil quickly adds, his mouth full of some kind of food, his cheek puffing out with it. 

“Of course it was,” Doyoung replies with a shake of his head. “You guys didn’t have to do this for me.” 

“Aw come on,” Mark says, walking over to Doyoung to wrap his arm around him, “We gotta support you through this and what better way than to have your last day at work be a party!” 

“I’m going to come back after my heat,” Doyoung laughs, “And for probably my whole pregnancy.” 

“Shh,” Jaehyun hushes, walking over to join Mark in wrapping an arm around Doyoung. “Just enjoy it, okay? We got cake-” 

“It’s strawberry, your favorite,” Mark quickly adds. 

“And there’s donuts!” Taeil yells, holding up what looks like a simple chocolate sprinkle donut, waving it in the air before he takes a bite. 

Doyoung can’t help the smile on his face. It’s an unexpected gesture for sure, one that Doyoung definitely would never ask for but he can’t be mad. Instead, he walks over to the little makeshift table full of an assortment of sweets and pastries. There’s the cake in the middle, an adorable (yes Doyoung will admit) bunny cake that looks delicious. Jaehyun is the one to hand Doyoung the knife, urging him to cut into it. Doyoung does so easily, his mouth watering at the sight of the moist looking cake with what looks to be a wonderfully tasty strawberry puree inside, something that Doyoung definitely didn’t expect to see at nine in the morning. 

Going into the day, Doyoung had planned to try and finish all of his work and possibly more, wanting to get done as much in advance as possible, knowing that he’ll be out for the rest of the week. Now though, as he takes his first bite of cake, letting out a delightful hum at how delicious it is, the desire to be productive is slowly dwindling away. It doesn’t help that everyone else is pretty much the same, lounging around on the rolling chairs, chatting and laughing with each other, a much different sight than normal. 

“Hey,” Johnny says, peeking his head over the wall behind Doyoung’s chair once Doyoung finally settles in his office, another slice of cake on his lap. “Pst, Doyoung.” 

Doyoung turns around in his chair, grabbing the plate on his lap to make sure it doesn’t fall. “What’s up?” 

Johnny is looking at him with a smile on his face, a smile that doesn’t fade even as the alpha moves around the wall, fully entering Doyoung’s little office. “How are you feeling?”

Doyoung lets out a small hum, one that has him pursing his lips. “Good? Nervous,” he says with a laugh. “I’m checking in tomorrow and you know,” Doyoung shrugs. 

Doyoung could go into detail, go off whining about how his preheat symptoms have been annoying him since yesterday, the aches and pains keeping him up last night and the pad he currently has on due to the extra slick. He spares Johnny the details though, the alpha already giving him a knowing pat on his shoulder, the alpha already well aware since he’s the one Doyoung normally whines to right before his heat. 

“Well, just let me know if I can do anything for you.” Johnny pauses, his head tilting as his hand slides off Doyoung’s shoulder. “I’ll be with Jaehyun pretty much everyday so I might not answer right away but seriously! You know I'm here for you.” 

“It’s just sex, Johnny,” Doyoung sighs out, his leg extending for his foot to nudge against the older one’s ankle. 

“Ah, correction,” the other says quickly, finger pointing at Doyoung. “It’s baby making.” 

“Oh my god please don’t use that term because it makes it seem like I’m in a relationship with him.” Doyoung groans dramatically, his foot kicking at Johnny’s ankle harder. “Now go so I can finish my work.” 

“You never know what could happen,” Johnny hums as he walks away, ““What would be so bad about letting yourself enjoy some heat sex?” Johnny adds, flashing Doyoung a grin followed by a wink that makes Doyoung roll his eyes. 

When Doyoung turns around in his chair, his hands grip the plate of cake still on his lap. As Johnny’s words play back in his mind, the vision of Jungwoo pops in as well, his smiling face and his pretty features. With a forceful poke into his cake, Doyoung shoves a way too big piece into his mouth, cheeks puffing out and his legs scooting his chair closer to his desk. 

“What would be so bad,” Doyoung scoffs to himself. 

What _would_ be so bad?


	3. Chapter 3

It’s five past eight when Doyoung walks into the clinic, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip with worry since he’s late. He knew he was going to be late, knew days ago because he’s incredibly indecisive and he stayed up far too late unpacking and repacking the same outfits and supplies about thirty times only to unpack it all, put it away, sleep, and then repack it all ten minutes before he had to leave. It didn’t help that when he woke up, his symptoms had become worse, leaving him to lay in bed for nearly an hour while his little bout of heat flashes and slick leaking out of him passed. He’s not fully in heat yet but he knows by the time he gets settled in and a few hours pass, it’ll be enough for Doyoung to have to do something about. 

“Mr. Kim,” the woman behind the desk says with a smile. “Welcome, are you ready?” 

Doyoung sucks in a breath, not exactly sure how to answer. He’s ready, yes, as ready as he can be at least mentally. Physically, he knows his body is perfect, fertile and more than capable and ready to carry a baby and Doyoung swears his heat is progressing way faster than usual simply because it seems to know that it’s going to become pregnant. Mentally though, Doyoung’s still fighting with himself, his mind at battle with conflicting thoughts of if he’s actually ready for this or not. He can’t turn back now though, not when he’s already made up his mind and signed dozens of papers. 

“Yes,” he replies with a nod, his fingers curling around the strap of his bag. 

The room is nicer than Doyoung expected. Not that the clinic seems to be skimping out on the design budget but it’s not the typical TV style brick walls and hotelesque style that his mind had thought of. There’s a nice bed in the center of the room, one with pure white sheets and a large headboard up against the wall. There’s two nightstands, one with a light and the other with what looks like to be some sort of device with a bunch of buttons, possibly ones to call nurses in case Doyoung needs something. There’s hardwood floors and a large TV hung up on the wall along with what looks to be a wardrobe and storage unit to the side. 

“Let me give you a small tour of your room,” the nurse that led him to the room says as they walk in. “The bed is a queen, plenty of room for you and your alpha and we’ll come and change sheets and blankets as often as needed but it’s routine at the end of each day. In both the nightstand drawers there’s your omega supplies and alpha supplies as well and the call box has buttons for if you need any refills.” The woman pauses, her hands on her hips as she nods her head. “The call box has a button for pretty much everything so definitely don’t hesitate on using it. Tv is also free to use,” she hums, her hand extending out towards the device on the wall, “It’s got more channels than you could imagine and tons of movies too.” She turns back around to Doyoung, a smile on her lips. “Do you have any questions? Any special requests?” 

Doyoung shakes his head slowly, “I don’t think so.” 

“Perfect,” she replies happily, “Your alpha will be coming in about an hour so make yourself comfortable and like I said, don’t hesitate to use the call box for anything. We want you to be as comfortable as possible.” 

After the nurse leaves, Doyoung takes his time to look around the room. Just like the woman said, the nightstand drawers are filled with more supplies than Doyoung had expected, practically overflowing with everything and more that he could need. Same for the alpha side, though Doyoung doesn’t know what a lot of the items are exactly used for but it’s just as full and plentiful. The call box is labeled for nearly a dozen things that Doyoung could need during his stay. There’s a water button, more heat supplies, change of sheets, bathroom help, food, medical problems, and ones just to call for a nurse. Seeing everything makes Doyoung feel safe. It helps to lessen his nerves slightly as well, knowing that he’s in good hands, the nurses ready to come at any moment if Doyoung needs them. 

There’s a large bathroom off to the side, one with two sinks and a big bathtub that Doyoung debates on getting in. He decides against it though, having showered before he left and decides to get changed into his heat clothes instead. The clothes are simple, just his underwear, choosing to go with the boy shorts, and one of his oversized shirts that hang off his shoulders. Doyoung keeps his slick pad on, not wanting to ruin the bed so early into his stay, fully knowing that he has at least an hour until his heat really starts to kick in, assuming Jungwoo’s pheromones will kickstart it some. 

The bed is nearly like heaven as Doyoung sinks down onto it, his body laying back and a happy sigh pushing past his lips. The sheets feel cool against Doyoung’s heated skin, making him close his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling. As he lays there, body as relaxed as it can be, the reality begins to sink in. This is it, this is truly it, after this week is over, Doyoung will hopefully be pregnant, ready to start his journey of starting a family. The thought has his fingers coming up to his forehead, threading through his bangs, letting them fall before he pushes them back up, repeating the motion several times. 

It’s crazy to think about, crazy to know that most likely after today, Doyoung will be pregnant. It’ll hopefully be simple, an easy round or two of sex and then Jungwoo will be gone and Doyoung will be left to finish his heat off by himself. Jungwoo could probably stay the whole time to further increase the chances of pregnancy but Doyoung knows that he doesn’t really need that, fully aware that his chances are already high with just one load of cum in him, his body at its prime state. 

Doyoung feels his cheeks heat up at the thought of Jungwoo. The alpha has been in and out of his mind, more in than out during the days leading up to where he is now. It’s been frustrating, randomly seeing Jungwoo’s face in his mind or thinking about him. Doyoung doesn’t need to think about him, doesn’t need to at all yet his body doesn’t listen and the alpha is constantly popping up randomly, almost teasing Doyoung, like it knows something that Doyoung hasn't caught on to yet. 

The alpha is attractive, Doyoung has already come to terms with it. He’s nearly everything that Doyoung would look for in a partner in terms of physical appearance and the more that Jungwoo has lingered in his mind, the more that Doyoung has realized just how attracted he is to the other. What’s even worse is that he’s spent an embarrassing amount of time looking at the few pictures of Jungwoo on his Instagram, biting his lip with his cheeks as pink as can be before quickly hiding his phone, not even realizing what he had been doing. He simply can’t help it. Doyoung blamed it all on his preheat symptoms, writing it completely off to his body reacting to an alpha presence, even though he’s only been around Jungwoo once and it was over a week before his preheat symptoms even started but _still_. All he wants now is for the alpha to come and do his job so Doyoung can continue on and hopefully not have the younger one popping up randomly. 

A knock on the door has Doyoung sitting up, his hand quickly ruffling up his hair. “Come in,” he says softly, fully ready for it to be a nurse.

It’s not a nurse. Instead, it’s Jungwoo. The alpha peeks his head in, his fluffy brown hair flopping to one side as he does so. “It’s Jungwoo,” the alpha says, as if Doyoung couldn’t tell. “Is it okay if I come in?”

“Yeah,” Doyoung replies, smiling at the question. 

Jungwoo walks in slowly, hands shutting the door behind him. Doyoung watches him from the bed, watching the way the alpha clasps his hands together in front of him, his fingers bumping against each other with every step. Jungwoo is wearing simple clothing, much like last time. It’s a plain pair of jeans and a pastel colored sweater that looks a size too big for him. Naturally, Doyoung is hit with a gentle wave of pheromones the closer that Jungwoo gets to him. It’s not as strong as Doyoung imagined, there’s a faint sourness that’s distinctly medicinal, knowing that Jungwoo must have some sort of blockers on. It’s a pleasant scent, one that isn’t exactly screaming in his face alpha, but one that is enough alpha for his body to feel slightly light from the smell. 

“How are you?” Jungwoo asks timidly, his head tilting as he stands in front of the bed, fingers busy tugging at the bottom of his sweater. 

“I’m okay,” Doyoung says with a nod, “Not too bad yet,” he shrugs with a gentle laugh. “How are you?” 

“Nervous,” Jungwoo admits, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. 

“Me too,” Doyoung nods with another laugh, his own hands curling up into the blanket, giving it a squeeze. 

“Are you,” Jungwoo lets his words trail off, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s before he continues. “Are you in heat yet?” 

“Kind of?” Doyoung says as he shifts on the bed, “I’m not fully in heat yet but I’m definitely in getting there.” 

“Oh,” Jungwoo blinks, “Do you want me to leave until you’re ready then?” 

Doyoung’s brows furrow together, his lips parting slowly before he shakes his head. “No,” he says softly, “You can stay.” Doyoung pauses for a moment, scooting back against the pillows, “You can sit down too if you want.” 

Jungwoo does, he sits down on the bed, slowly and he’s on the edge but he sits down, body turned to the side, foot bouncing against the ground. He’s not terribly closer than he was when he was standing up but when Jungwoo sat down, there was a rush of pheromones that hit him. Again, they aren’t terribly strong, not much stronger than they were when they first met, but they’re enough to make Doyoung’s cheeks feel warm, his whole body begin to feel warm. It’s definitely the fact that Doyoung hasn’t had an alpha near him during his heat in several months, his body happily enjoying the presence of one. Jungwoo’s pheromones aren’t strong enough to set him right off but Doyoung can definitely feel a difference since the other has come. 

There’s an awkward silence between them, one that has Doyoung shifting in bed, trying to get comfortable. The silence also gives Doyoung time to look at Jungwoo, staring way too long and way too obviously. Pictures don’t do Jungwoo justice, they truly don’t. His side profile is breathtaking, his nose swooping out and curving at the tip, leading down into his plump lips, lips that Jungwoo keeps licking, tongue darting out to swipe along them every minute or so. Doyoung swallows, realizing once again that yes, yes he is attracted to Jungwoo, confirming it even more now that he’s getting to look at the other like this, not through pictures. 

“You smell nice,” Jungwoo says, his head tilting to look at Doyoung. 

Doyoung smiles, letting out the softest of laughs as his cheeks heat up, definitely turning another shade of red. “Thanks, you do too.” 

“You can smell me?” Jungwoo asks, his body turning towards Doyoung some, his hands planting down on the fluffy comforter. “I put blockers on before I left and then they put like a whole bottle on me before I came in.” 

Doyoung blinks at the statement, his hand reaching up to cover at his mouth as his jaw drops slightly. “That much? That’s a lot.” 

“Yeah, it’s cause you know,” Jungwoo says with a shrug, “There’s no real reason for you to smell my pheromones.” 

It’s true, Doyoung knows it is, there isn’t a reason for Doyoung to need to smell him. Yet he can’t help but want to smell him more, curious as to what his scent actually is, what it smells like when it’s not mixed with a whole bottle plus some of blockers. He probably smells wonderful, Doyoung knows he does, he can _tell_ that he does. 

“That’s true,” Doyoung says, sucking in a breath slowly, “You probably smell nice though, without all that stuff.” The confession ends with Doyoung clenching his jaw, regret nearly instantly hitting him, a desire to hide under the covers overwhelming him. 

While Doyoung wants to hide, Jungwoo’s face lights up. His whole body lifts, back straightening and a smile on his lips. “Really? You think so?” 

Instead of answering, Doyoung laughs, his hands coming up to cover his face, the embarrassment hitting him even harder. Once he catches his breath, Doyoung runs his hand through his hair, eyes meeting with Jungwoo only to see that the alpha is looking at him, his own cheeks turning a pink color. With their eyes meeting, Doyoung presses his lips together, his chest rising with an inhale as he feels a gush of slick leaking out of him, making his nose scrunch up. The new gush makes Doyoung realize just how much he’s been steadily leaking, his pad suddenly feeling heavy, heavy enough for Doyoung to clear his throat, hands pushing at the blanket to move it away from him. 

“I’ll be right back,” Doyoung says, sliding off of the bed slowly. 

Jungwoo doesn’t ask any questions, simply lets out a little hum. Doyoung walks slowly to the bathroom, walking slightly off since the pad isn’t the most comfortable. The moment that Doyoung shuts the bathroom door, he leans against it, hands coming up to cover his face. It’s definitely the heat, absolutely one hundred, one _thousand_ percent, his heat that’s making him feel this way. The subtle desire running through him, a desire to be closer to Jungwoo, physically wanting to be against him, maybe even bury his face against his skin. Doyoung lets out a sigh, his palms patting at his cheeks. 

Doyoung isn’t normally completely out of it during his heats. Yes there are times where all he can think about is having another orgasm, but he’s not the kind of omega that can barely think during his heats (most omegas aren’t like that actually). Being strong wasn’t anything that Doyoung was worried about. He’s always been headstrong, never ever thinking that he couldn’t be due to being an omega. Even during his heats, he’s had to take business calls, reply to emails, do other tasks that shouldn’t exactly be done in the middle of a heat. But Doyoung doesn’t let being in heat stop him from doing what he needs to do. 

He definitely didn’t expect to feel conflicted how he is right now. Doyoung has been so straightforward with his wants and desires for this whole process. No knot, no marking, nothing other than a few pumps of sperm and that’s it. That’s always been it from day one. For some reason though, Doyoung finds himself wanting to be against Jungwoo, wanting to just-- Doyoung doesn’t even know how to describe what he wants. All he knows is that it’s more than what he originally planned on wanting. 

Doyoung tries to reason with himself, fully knowing that Jungwoo is sitting out on the bed and Doyoung has been in the bathroom for at least five minutes already. He tries to reason with himself that it’s been a while, a long time since Doyoung has had any sexual activity and an alpha as well, his last two relationships being with another omega and with a beta. His omega is probably excited, it’s definitely excited, to have someone nearby during his heat. It’s all normal, completely normal to have the desires but Doyoung has to be strong, has to keep his goal in mind and that goal is a baby and nothing else. The faster that Doyoung gets what he wants, the faster Jungwoo can leave and then he can spend the rest of his heat without having to worry about the temptation running through him. 

So instead of changing his pad, Doyoung tugs his sweatpants off, teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he sees the strings of slick connecting him to the pad, the pad comes off, Doyoung rolling it up as he tosses it into the trash. Another pad doesn’t get opened, Doyoung chooses to keep it off, only tugging his underwear and sweatpants back up, feeling the way the fabric begins to soak through with the slick still lingering on his skin. Doyoung sucks in a breath, curling his fingers up into his palm and uncurling them a few times before he turns around and opens the door to the bathroom. 

Jungwoo is almost in the same position as he was before, only he’s laying down, phone in his hands hovering over his face. The sound of the door shutting behind Doyoung is what makes Jungwoo sit up, phone landing on his lap. “Is everything okay?” Jungwoo asks, his eyes meeting with Doyoung’s. 

“Yeah,” Doyoung replies with a nod, a wave of nerves running through him before he parts his lips to continue, “I’m ready though.” 

With the way Jungwoo’s face contorts a bit, Doyoung can tell that a same wave of nervousness runs through the alpha as well. His back straightens and his lips part a bit, his head nodding quickly. “Okay.” 

It’s quiet as Doyoung makes his way back to the bed, neither of them saying anything and only sparing secret glances at each other, neither able to make eye contact. Doyoung slides onto the bed, his body moving under the blanket, hands tugging his pants and underwear off while the blanket is over him, pushing the clothes out and off the bed. Doyoung can’t help but peek as Jungwoo begins taking off his clothes. First it’s his sweater, sliding off to reveal his toned torso, just toned enough to see an outline of abs and his arms that have the smallest muscles. His pants come next, Jungwoo choosing to leave his underwear on, a pastel purple color that hugs his thighs. 

The sight of Jungwoo being almost completely naked, makes another rush of slick leak out of Doyoung. It’s an odd feeling since the slick goes straight to the sheets and not onto a pad or onto his underwear. As Doyoung adjusts though, beginning to get restless the longer he sits there, the feeling of the sheets rubbing against him, sends shivers along his spine, delightful shivers that have him swallowing a whimper. 

“How do you want to do this?” Jungwoo asks as he slides onto the bed, resting on his knees as he stares at Doyoung. “I know you said no kissing or anything like that but,” Jungwoo pauses, his teeth sinking down into his bottom lip, “I want to make you feel good.” 

Obviously, Doyoung wants to feel good too, even if he wants it to be as simple as possible, he knows that he wants it to be pleasurable for him as well. Afterall, he chose the option to have sex with an alpha instead of getting in-vitro, wanting to have some sort of actual human contact during this. And like both him and Jungwoo admitted, it’ll be nice to have at least one round of sex. Also, even though this is technically a job for Jungwoo, one he chose for the sole purpose of giving Doyoung a baby, Doyoung would feel bad if he didn’t make it at least a little pleasurable for him as well. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Doyoung admits, “I’m pretty,” Doyoung pauses, his eyes averting Jungwoo’s, “Wet so I don’t need much.” 

Jungwoo hums softly, his knees pushing into the bed more as he scoots a bit closer to Doyoung. “I don’t need much either. Honestly your pheromones are really nice and I’m getting hard just from smelling them,” Jungwoo admits, his fingers burying into the blanket between them. 

At Jungwoo’s confession, Doyoung can’t help but look down at his crotch. It’s not completely noticeable, Jungwoo’s arms being in front of his crotch, but Doyoung can definitely see a difference, his bulge looking fuller than it did a few minutes ago. Hearing that Jungwoo is already getting turned on from Doyoung’s scent, Doyoung gently grabs the blanket, pushing it down slowly, revealing a bit more of himself, hoping that his scent from the slick leaking out of him will help Jungwoo. It definitely does, Doyoung can tell by the way Jungwoo’s breath hitches when the blanket is completely pushed off of Doyoung, completely exposing himself. 

“Wow,” Jungwoo breathes out and Doyoung watches as Jungwoo swallows, his whole body shifting on the bed. “Um, can I be honest with you?” Doyoung tilts his head, giving Jungwoo a nod, unsure of what he’s going to say, a wave of confusion hitting him. “I’ve never been with an omega,” Jungwoo admits, his eyes meeting Doyoung’s, teeth sunk deep into his bottom lip. “I mean I’m pretty confident I know like what to do but I’ve never seen…” Jungwoo lets his words trail off and Doyoung notices how his gaze changes from Doyoung’s eyes down to between his legs. 

“Oh,” Doyoung breathes out, suddenly relieved that it isn’t something more serious. He licks at his lips, his legs spreading slightly, the slick beginning to build up against his thighs. “You’ve never seen a pussy?” 

“I have!” Jungwoo quickly adds, his cheeks turning another shade darker of red. “In porn and stuff but I’ve never been with an omega so I’ve never seen one in person.” Before Doyoung can reply, Jungwoo continues, his body shifting on the bed, knees coming out from underneath him and legs stretching out just the slightest. “You’re really pretty,” he says quickly and breathily, his lips curling into a smile. 

“Thanks,” Doyoung replies with his own shy smile. 

“Just give me a minute and then I’ll be ready,” Jungwoo says, his hands tugging down his underwear, tossing them into the pile of discarded clothes. 

Jungwoo returns back onto his knees on the bed. Instead of having his arms in front of his crotch, he has one hand slowly wrapping around his cock while the other tests on his thigh. Without any underwear on, Doyoung can see Jungwoo fully now. The alpha is half hard, cock curving up against his stomach as his hand moves up and down. He’s big, as expected, but Doyoung’s breath hitches at the size, his toes curling up and a new rush of slick leaking out of him, this time his legs closing some, remembering that he’s no longer hiding under the blanket. 

“Oh,” Jungwoo suddenly says, his hand slowing down, “Do you want me to stretch you out?” 

Doyoung blinks at the question, his eyes breaking contact with Jungwoo, his hips pushing down against the bed at the realization as to what that would mean. Doyoung shakes his head though, biting down on his lip before he answers. “No, I can do it myself.” 

Jungwoo doesn’t respond verbally but with a timid nod instead, their gazes locking immediately when Doyoung looks back up. The alpha has gone back to moving his hand up and down, slower than before but Doyoung can still see the steady growth in hardness from the alpha. Doyoung leans his head back, trying to keep his eyes on himself now rather than Jungwoo. His eyes follow his hand that slips between his thighs, fingers running through the wetness of his folds. Just the smallest of touches have Doyoung’s breath hitching and his lips pressing together tightly, trying to hold back any sounds. 

One finger is pushed in slowly and Doyoung lets out a sigh, his head tilting to the side as his finger pushes all the way in. He doesn’t move for some time, suddenly feeling slightly nervous to be doing this, legs spread, a finger in his pussy, while an alpha he barely knows is in front of him. It doesn’t help either that in the time that Doyoung has spent pushing a finger in him, Jungwoo has leaned over the bed in search of lube and he must have found it because the sound of wetness fills the space between them. When Doyoung peeks up, he can see Jungwoo’s hand working faster on his cock, the shimmer of lube along the length and the tiniest bit of frothing at the base and around his fingers. 

It’s hot, the sight of Jungwoo jerking off is incredibly hot, Doyoung would be out of his mind to not admit that. Doyoung is a human, a human with needs and he’s already attracted to Jungwoo so seeing him like this, big, thick, cock in hand, jerking off in front of him, jerking off knowing that it’s because of Doyoung, makes Doyoung’s toes curl up and his muscles clench around his finger. Doyoung’s finger begins to move at an uneven pace. He tries to keep his eyes down between his legs, wanting to focus on himself only but when Jungwoo smacks his lips together before letting out a soft moan, Doyoung can’t help but look up at the alpha. 

Jungwoo’s whole face is pink, the flush even blooming down to his neck. His eyes are hooded, even a bit teary at the corners when Doyoung meets his gaze. His plump pink lips are shiny, looking even puffier than earlier to him. Doyoung swallows thickly, his body leaning back against the pillows behind him more, _relaxing_ more. Jungwoo’s hand slides off of his cock, leaving it to curve up against his stomach, the length shiny and slick with lube. Doyoung hooks his arm over his eyes, closing them to try and focus on himself again and not Jungwoo in front of him. 

It works for a few minutes, Doyoung being able to push two more fingers in himself, a total of three pumping in and out of him, slick leaking over the digits and even onto his palm. The feeling of his fingers in him has Doyoung moaning out, unable to stop it. His thighs attempt to squeeze together when he pushes against his spot, making his whole body tense up for a moment. The movement only intensifies the current of desire, current of need through Doyoung’s body. 

“Okay,” Doyoung breathes out shakily, his fingers sliding out of him along with a squirt of slick. “I’m ready.” 

“Okay,” Jungwoo replies with a nod, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip as he scoots forward. 

The blanket gets pushed out of the way, tugged all the way nearly off the bed. Jungwoo settles in front of him, a nervous look on his face as he meets Doyoung’s gaze. Doyoung can sense his nerves, smell them even, the tiniest bit of sourness in the pheromones he can smell. So Doyoung reaches down, tugging his legs up a bit, his cheeks turning a bright red shade as he fully exposes himself to Jungwoo. 

It doesn’t take the alpha long to line himself up with Doyoung’s entrance. It takes even less time for Jungwoo to slowly push in, Doyoung wincing in pain ever so slightly. Once Jungwoo is fully seated, Doyoung lets out a whimper, one that has his lips parting and his toes curling up. It’s a lot, a lot at once, a lot of good pleasure. Doyoung has toys, a trusty handful of them that he uses on a monthly basis, ones that do the job. He can immediately tell that this is going to be much, much better than his toys. 

“Do you feel okay?” Jungwoo asks. 

Doyoung tilts his head up, locking eyes with Jungwoo’s as he nods. “Yeah,” he breathes out, feeling the way his muscles begin to flutter around Jungwoo’s cock. “You can move.” 

The first thrust is painful, not terribly but enough for Doyoung to shift his hips in discomfort. Thankfully Jungwoo is slow and gentle and Doyoung wonders if he can tell that he’s in pain. It doesn’t last for long though, the sting of the stretch fading away and becoming pleasure rather quickly. The alpha continues the same pace, not speeding up any or even pushing all the way in, it’s shallow and steady. 

At this point, Doyoung’s body is beginning to start its routines of a heat cycle. The lingering heat that had him feeling slightly more warm than usual has changed into him feeling hot all over. The subtle pleasure that felt like static noise has bloomed into delightful pleasure that has Doyoung swallowing moans and whimpers. It’s no longer the feeling of how he _could_ get off if he wanted to and now more that he _has_ to get off, the desire for an orgasm growing stronger and stronger with every thrust from Jungwoo. 

“Is it okay?” Jungwoo asks in his soft voice, practically repeating the same question he did minutes ago. 

Doyoung nods his head quickly, not being able to hold back a moan as it bubbles up in his chest. His teeth sink down into his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth for a moment before he lets it slide out of his grip. Jungwoo is barely doing anything, simply lazily fucking him, definitely trying his best to give Doyoung the bare minimum, just as he asked for. It’s hardly anything at all and it’s both making Doyoung go crazy and making him want more. It’s just been so long since he’s had sex, had any kind of sexual interraction with anyone and even the little that Jungwoo is giving him, gives Doyoung so much pleasure. 

“You can go faster,” Doyoung says, his eyes meeting with Jungwoo’s. The alpha’s eyes blink, widening ever so slightly as his lips part, ready to respond but Doyoung continues instead. “Thank you for being so gentle but,” he pauses to let a moan out, “I need a little more.” 

“Sorry,” Jungwoo apologizes, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “Is it okay if I hold onto you?” 

Doyoung nods, his head leaning back against the pillows. “Yeah, you can.” Doyoung lifts his hips up a little as Jungwoo’s hands tickle against his hips. They grab them gently, long fingers feeling like feathers against his hot skin. The omega shifts, wiggling his body down more towards Jungwoo, his hands grabbing at the back of his thighs, spreading his legs on either side of Jungwoo’s hips, letting them rest against him. “You can fuck me how you would normally,” Doyoung adds once they get situated. 

“Mm,” Jungwoo replies with another nod, his eyes focused between them, his hands gripping at Doyoung’s hips a bit more. 

The pace isn’t much faster than before, Jungwoo only choosing to push all the way in with each thrust, snapping his hips just the smallest amount. It changes rather quickly though and soon, he’s fucking Doyoung at a faster pace, one that has Doyoung’s back arching up and his hands gripping at the sheets underneath him. The feeling is _incredible_. Jungwoo has Doyoung’s hips angled just right to where he’s hitting all the right spots, cock brushing against his spot, making Doyoung practically see spots even with his eyes closed. The sounds filling the room only fuel his arousal, his body getting more turned on due to the sound of skin slapping and the wetness that’s coming from him. Not only that but at the new pace, Jungwoo has started being more vocal as well, quiet moans and the softest of pants being heard. 

“O-Oh,” Doyoung breathes out, his hands twisting in the sheets, “W-Wait, I’m gonna cum,” he says through a moan. 

His orgasm hits him like a truck, the first one during his heat is always intense. It’s always the strongest one, kickstarting everything quickly after it, making him spiral into a cycle of orgasm after orgasm. It’s even more intense now, having an alpha cock in him and the subtle scent of Jungwoo fueling his pleasure. He can tell that Jungwoo has stopped thrusting, at least stopped thrusting as fast. He also realizes the wetness between them, a wetness that’s way more than just his slick. 

“Woah,” Doyoung can hear Jungwoo say, making Doyoung slowly open his eyes, his vision blurry and he blinks a few times to try and clear it. “You,” Jungwoo pauses, his knees wobbling on the bed as he adjusts, hips beginning to move slowly, cock thrusting in and out of Doyoung, making the omega whimper out in pleasure. “You squirted.” 

“Most omegas can,” Doyoung replies, his thighs beginning to shake a bit, body still going through the aftershocks of an orgasm. 

“That was really hot,” Jungwoo whimpers out, his hands squeezing at Doyoung’s hips. “I’m not going to last much longer.” 

The confession makes Doyoung’s chest rumble in a happy hum, realizing that Jungwoo is going to give him exactly what he wants soon. The mere thought of getting Jungwoo’s cum in him is enough for Doyoung to rock his hips down a bit, signaling to the other to move more. The only thing is, getting what he wants, means that Jungwoo will leave. Doyoung knows he shouldn’t, knows he shouldn’t want him to stay, but the more that Doyoung thinks about it, the more he doesn’t want the alpha to leave. He’s hopelessly attracted to him, finding himself blushing harder every time he looks at the alpha, whether they make eye contact or not. Having Jungwoo stay through this doesn’t mean that Doyoung automatically has to be in a relationship with him. It doesn’t mean they have to talk afterwards, it doesn’t mean they have to exchange numbers or meet up outside of work. All it means is that both Doyoung and Jungwoo can get a gracious amount of sex in, complete strangers, no strings attached, _sex_. 

Jungwoo doesn’t say anything before he cums. His hips stutter, timed thrusts faltering for a few moments before his hips push against Doyoung’s and an incredible warmth begins to fill him. Doyoung gasps at the feeling, his eyes going between them, looking down at where their bodies meet, seeing Jungwoo’s hand slide along Doyoung’s hip. The feeling lasts longer than expected, the warmth filling him up for nearly a whole two minutes, Jungwoo’s cock weakly throbbing along with it. It’s an odd feeling, to be filled with cum, an experience that Doyoung has never had before, always using a condom to prevent exactly what he’s trying to do right now. It sets off all kinds of signals to his omega, his body realizing that he’s getting bred. 

“Okay,” Jungwoo says softly as he pulls out, making Doyoung whimper, his pussy immediately trying to clench at the feeling of cum leaking out of him. “Do you think that’s enough or should I try and go another round?” Jungwoo is looking down at him, his eyes blinking and his face still pink with a blush. There’s a sheen of sweat under his bangs, making some of them stick to his forehead. 

Doyoung sucks in a breath, looking at Jungwoo, his heart fluttering at the sight of him. “I know I said I only wanted one or two rounds but,” Doyoung licks at his lips, his thighs trying to squeeze together the best they can with Jungwoo still between them at the feeling of more cum leaking out of him. “Honestly, I think you’re really hot and I don’t want you to leave.”

Much to Doyoung’s surprise, Jungwoo sputters out a laugh, his hand coming to cover at his mouth. “Wait really?” 

“Yes,” Doyoung groans out, “And It’s not the heat talking, I know it’s not. I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind for a while now. You’re really attractive and I’d like it if you stayed and helped me through my heat.” It’s all coming out at once, like word vomit, all of it being spit out, Doyoung for some reason desperate to justify his desires. It makes his whole body feel warmer, knowing it’s not from his heat and it’s from embarrassment instead. 

Jungwoo’s shoulders deflate, his lips curl into a smile and his hands come up to cup at his cheeks. “I honestly feel the same way,” Jungwoo sighs out, his hands falling down onto his lap. “I know I said it was just for money and it is!” Jungwoo says quickly, “But you’re really handsome and even though that was like the simplest round of sex it felt really good and you smell amazing too and I really would like to keep going.” Jungwoo huffs out a breath only to suck one back in, trying to regain air after saying nearly everything in one sentence. “And get you pregnant of course.” 

Never in his life did Doyoung imagine himself bursting out laughing in the beginning of his heat with an alpha he barely knows. That’s exactly what he does though, his laugh being so strong, his head leans back and his body flops back onto the bed. Jungwoo is laughing as well, the alpha with his hand resting on Doyoung’s thigh, fingers flexing and palm gently hitting against him. 

“I heard that omegas are more likely to get pregnant if they’re around someone they trust too,” Jungwoo says after clearing his throat, “The more comfortable they are, the better the chances.” Jungwoo blinks, his hand suddenly coming up to wave in front of him. “Not saying that you have to trust me completely or anything but-” 

“I know what you mean,” Doyoung says, cutting Jungwoo off. “I wouldn’t say I trust you, but then again, I’m trusting you with giving me a baby.” Jungwoo lets out a giggle, one that has Doyoung biting down on his lip, his eyes watching the way Jungwoo licks at his own lips as he continues to laugh. “Can I kiss you?” Doyoung breathes out, his body relaxing against the bed.

“Yes,” Jungwoo says with the brightest of smiles. 

Their kiss is simple, nothing more than their lips meeting. Jungwoo is leaning over Doyoung, his hand still lingering on his thigh as their lips stay locked. Up close, Doyoung can smell Jungwoo more, his pheromones seeping through the thick layers of blockers on him, most likely due to his sweating. Their lips part only to press back together again, the same softness, same gentle nature. They repeat it a few more times, their heads tilting, noses bumping up against each other, lips curling into smiles, and a soft set of laughter exchanged between them. 

“I’m really not like this usually,” Doyoung breathes out against Jungwoo’s lips as the younger one pulls away. “I don’t really sleep with people other than who I’m in a relationship with.”

“Me neither,” Jungwoo replies, the end muffled by Doyoung’s lips pressing against his again. “This isn’t really like that though, right?” 

“Mm,” is all Doyoung says before he kisses Jungwoo again. 

They get lost like that for some time, neither of them making any move to stop. The kiss gets deeper, tongues pushing against each other and teeth hitting against one another in a faux fight of dominance. Jungwoo doesn’t push, doesn’t try to assert himself like crazy, much to Doyoung’s relief. There are times he can feel him taking control, times where Doyoung whimpers against his mouth about the sudden surge of dominance that the alpha has. It’s not overpowering though, it doesn’t make Doyoung feel uncomfortable or anything other than pleasure. 

“Can I touch you?” Jungwoo asks, the question being nothing more than a whisper against his lips. 

“Please,” Doyoung responds, his hips bucking up, trying to get any sort of friction against Jungwoo, despite him still hovering over him. 

Jungwoo’s fingers are timid, barely touching him at all as they slide between his legs. The tips push along his folds, brushing against his clit which makes Doyoung’s jerk at the sudden feeling. He lets out a breath, one that turns into a whine as Jungwoo’s fingers press against his clit again, this time moving with purpose. The pleasure makes Doyoung spread his legs further, hoping it’ll somehow bring more pleasure to him. Jungwoo is still gentle though, moving his fingers in tiny circles, pushing down on Doyoung’s clit as he does so. 

Between the intense first orgasms, the steamy make out session, and now this, Doyoung can feel his body slipping into full heat mode. The longer Jungwoo plays with his clit, the more he can feel his body sink into that familiar feeling that only comes when his heat is in full swing. It’s the kind of burning pleasure that feels almost like a cold white heat, a feeling that’s almost to the point of overwhelming. It only intensifies when Jungwoo suddenly slides two fingers into him, both of them moaning at the feeling. 

“You’re really pretty,” Jungwoo mumbles, his lips meeting Doyoung’s again, “And really hot too.” 

Doyoung parts his lips, wanting to deepen the kiss but Jungwoo pulls away instead. He doesn’t pull completely away, choosing to shove his face in Doyoung’s shoulder instead, taking long, deep breaths, the exhales tickling his skin as his fingers begin to thrust in him. Those fingers are magical. They don’t have a perfect rhythm, no steady pace, and are curling and uncurling rather sloppily but it’s perfect. The fact that Doyoung doesn’t have to do anything to get this pleasure is what’s really wonderful. There’s no desperate, quick, thrusts of his dildo. There’s no hand cramps that ruin the moment, no accidentally popping the dildo out and struggling to stop shaking to put it back in. Doyoung is just laying there, completely taking Jungwoo’s fingers, the alpha doing a fucking fantastic job at making him feel good. 

So good that when Jungwoo nudges a third finger in, Doyoung’s whole body begins to tense with the approach of his orgasm. Doyoung wraps his hand around Jungwoo’s arm, giving it a gracious squeeze, the alpha lifting himself up from where he’s buried against Doyoung’s neck. “I’m gonna c-cum,” Doyoung chokes out, a moan shortly following when Jungwoo pushes his fingers in him more, quickening the pace. 

Jungwoo watches quietly, his teeth biting down into his plump bottom lip as Doyoung has an orgasm. Doyoung’s back arches, his legs trying to squeeze together, attempting to stop Jungwoo from continuing to finger him but the alpha continues, thoroughly fucking him through the orgasm. Doyoung whines out, long and loud, toes curling and his thighs shaking. The wetness sound coming from between them intensifies, the sound now accompanying the feeling of wetness along his thighs, Jungwoo fucking the squirt out of him. 

“Oh my god,” Doyoung groans, his hand reaching down to grab onto Jungwoo’s wrist, his fingers finally stopping. “Please fuck me.” 

“Are you sure?” Jungwoo asks, his head tilted and his fingers slowly sliding out of Doyoung. 

“Yes,” Doyoung says quickly, “I promise.” 

Thankfully, Jungwoo doesn’t take long, only scooting back and giving his cock a few strokes, already hard again from fingering Doyoung. Then, he’s pushing in, this time faster than the first round. The alpha is still gentle though, not immediately beginning to fuck him. It’s a slow increase of pace, one that almost has Doyoung complaining about until Jungwoo finally stops teasing him and starts fucking him. There’s a small difference since last time. Doyoung can tell that Jungwoo is still holding back but not as much, the alpha not afraid to give a rough thrust every once in a while, making Doyoung gasp out in pleasure. 

It’s easy to get lost in the feeling, easy for Doyoung to let out a long string of moans when Jungwoo grabs his hips, tilting them up just right. Everything just feels so good, so absolutely amazingly good and in the back of Doyoung’s lust filled mind, he’s slightly angry at himself for not wanting this in the first place. Jungwoo is doing all the right things, fucking him just perfectly and Doyoung couldn’t be happier. 

The alpha leans down, their chests almost flush against one another’s, labored breaths meeting in the space between them. Doyoung’s knees are pushed up to his chest, feet bumping against Jungwoo’s arms with every thrust. Jungwoo is so close to him, their eyes locked and Jungwoo inhales and Doyoung can tell he wants to ask something but before he can, Doyoung leans forwards and presses their lips together. It must have been what Jungwoo was going to ask, the alpha being extremely kind and thoughtful, wanting to get permission before he does practically anything. 

Arms are wrapped around Jungwoo’s shoulders, pulling the younger one down against him. Jungwoo’s hands grip at Doyoung’s hips, sliding along his sides when he starts to thrust faster. Their messy kisses stop, Jungwoo pulling away, their foreheads bumping together. “I’m gonna cum,” he says with a groan. 

“Oh, please,” Doyoung breathes out, his head nodding, not caring that they bump their noses together. “Please.” 

Another load of alpha cum means another chance at getting pregnant. Doyoung knows his chances were already high with the first one but now with a second load on the way, they’ve increased even more. And he knows the more that Jungwoo cums in him, the more the chances continue to go up, fueling some kind of desire in Doyoung, one that he never thought he’d desire with another person. It’s the overwhelming desire to be bred, his mind knowing that that’s what he actually wants, that’s why he’s doing it and now that he has Jungwoo fucking him, so close to his second orgasm, it’s going on overdrive with the need to be filled with cum.

Jungwoo’s second orgasm is much like the first. His hips begin to falter, his moans become deeper and there’s even small high pitched gasps littered between them. Doyoung can tell that the alpha has become a bit more relaxed, not swallowing all his noises and trying to barely touch Doyoung. This time, his hands are gripping the backs of Doyoung’s thighs, nails pushing against his skin just enough for Doyoung to notice. Jungwoo’s hands are warm and slightly sweaty but they feel like ice against his heated skin, sending shivers up his spine when Jungwoo lifts his hands away only to place them back on his thighs, pushing his knees fully against his chest. 

“Fuck,” Jungwoo groans out, his cock moving slightly in Doyoung as he fills him up. 

The feeling is just what Doyoung needs, his body instantly getting rushes of happiness, happiness that has him sighing out in relief. He’s still incredibly horny, his pussy fluttering around Jungwoo’s throbbing cock, and he can feel the slick leaking out onto the sheets. But knowing that he’s getting Jungwoo’s cum is enough to calm his body, even if it’s only for a moment. 

“That one was a lot,” Jungwoo says with the softest of laughs, his hand coming up to push his hair back. “I’m still cumming a bit too.” 

“Yeah,” Doyoung says as he swallows a whimper, “I feel really full.” 

“Do you want to go again or should I leave or?” Jungwoo replies, his head tilting and his eyes blinking at Doyoung. 

“Stay,” Doyoung says probably too eagerly. “I want you to stay.” 

Doyoung doesn’t know how long it’s been or what time it is but somewhere around the fifth round of sex is when Jungwoo’s knot begins to be more than noticeable. It technically popped after the third, the small bump on the base of his cock swelling up enough for Doyoung to register that it’s there. It’s been small enough that it can go in and out of Doyoung easily, barely even any kind of resistance. Now though, as Doyoung bounces on Jungwoo’s cock, the alpha’s hands on his hips and Doyoung leaned back, his own hands shakily holding himself up on Jungwoo’s thighs, Doyoung can tell that the knot is getting to the point where it might not come out. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo says, tongue darting out to lick at his lips, his hands gripping at Doyoung’s hips. “Be careful of my knot.” 

The omega nods his head, his thighs shaking as he drops down against Jungwoo’s cock, a loud moan ripping from his throat. Jungwoo’s knot is to the point where it catches as Doyoung lifts up, his pussy almost pulling off of Jungwoo completely before he lowers down in a quick bounce. It catches again and again, and again, until Doyoung has to practically tug himself off of it. The feeling of his knot is a feeling of anticipation. A feeling of anticipation and a feeling of happiness coming from Doyoung’s omega, his body feeling light and airy knowing that he’s done a good enough job to bring out Jungwoo’s knot. 

“Can you take over?” Doyoung says, his hands squeezing at Jungwoo’s thighs, his elbows nearly giving out. 

Jungwoo doesn’t respond, only pushes himself up, wrapping his arms around Doyoung and pulling him against him. Jungwoo pauses his thrusts, only for Doyoung to grind down against him. The other is gentle, adjusting them so that Doyoung is on his side, Jungwoo sliding up right against his back, his hand moving between Doyoung’s legs, tugging one up as he pushes his cock back into him. When Jungwoo starts thrusting again, Doyoung leans his head to the side, resting on Jungwoo’s arm that’s tucked along his shoulder. 

The knot is back to catching along Doyoung’s pussy, tugging and stretching with every pass. After a few thrusts, Jungwoo doesn’t push it in anymore, recognizing that it’s getting to the point where it might not come out. The lack of feeling the knot though, has Doyoung frustrated, his hips desperately pushing down, trying to get Jungwoo to go deeper, trying to get him to push the knot in. 

Like everything else about the situation, Doyoung finds himself craving the knot, something that he was adamant about not getting. Yet his omega is wanting it, desperate for the knot, knowing that if he gets it, it’ll not only hopefully give him relief from his heat but also an alpha knot means more cum and that means a _baby_. That’s all that’s been on his mind for the last few rounds, ever since Doyoung has decided to enjoy this, to let himself be selfish and let Jungwoo help him through this. The only problem is that his mind and body are starting to register that Jungwoo is breeding him, actually breeding him, and all he’s wanted since then is more and more cum. All Doyoung can think about is maximizing his chances of getting pregnant and that means all he wants is Jungwoo to plug him up with a fat knot. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung whines out when Jungwoo thrusts particularly hard. “Can you knot me?” 

At the question, Jungwoo slows his thrusts, returning them into a steady pace rather than the quick, sloppy one. “You want me to knot you?” 

“Yes,” Doyoung says, wiggling his hips down against Jungwoo’s his breath hitching when he feels the knot bump against him. “Please,” he breathes out, his head tilting the best he can to try and look at the alpha. “I know I said I didn’t want it but I _need_ it. I need you to breed me.” 

By now, Jungwoo’s blockers have worn off enough for Doyoung to be able to pick up on small changes. The scent has become much more musky, much more alpha along with the subtle sweetness that has been there since the first time Doyoung met Jungwoo. There’s still enough blockers on him to keep him from going into rut but Jungwoo has definitely let his alpha shine through more. There’s little things along with his scent that have been fueling Doyoung’s heat. There’s the way Jungwoo practically purrs sometimes as he fucks Doyoung, his chest rumbling with soft growls. The way his hands grip and tug harshly at some points, never enough to actually hurt Doyoung but enough to let him know that he’s in charge. Times where Jungwoo will whisper questions into Doyoung’s ear, asking him if he’s doing a good job, if alpha is fucking him well. It’s those little things that have Doyoung craving for more of him, more of Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo doesn’t exactly put up much of a fight, a fact that Doyoung is thankful for because at this point, he doesn’t know how much clearer he needs to be that he _wants_ Jungwoo. The knot pops in quickly, only to be tugged out again, making Doyoung’s muscles clench around Jungwoo along with a long whine of displeasure. Jungwoo does it once again, this time it being harder to tug his knot out. It’s so big, so big that Doyoung’s pussy has to stretch to the point of stinging. He knows it must not be comfortable for Jungwoo either, to let his knot get that large and have to hold back on knotting him. 

“I’m going to cum so hard when I knot you,” Jungwoo says, his voice quiet, cheek pressed against Doyoung’s shoulder. “I’m gonna cum real hard and plug you up.” 

“Oh please,” Doyoung gasps, his head nodding quickly, jaw bumping against Jungwoo’s head. “Please, please, _please_ , breed me. I want it so bad.” 

Then, Jungwoo says something that makes Doyoung nearly cum. “I’m going to knock you up with more than just one baby,” he says, voice hot and heavy against Doyoung’s ear. 

Having more than one baby at one time wasn’t anything that Doyoung had ever wanted. Of course it’s not like he could just say no if it were to happen but there was never a craving or desire to have multiples. At the moment though, getting filled with so much cum that he gets pregnant with multiples sounds _perfect_ (even though he knows that’s not how it really works but _still_ ). 

The feeling of Jungwoo pushing his knot in is more painful than expected. He doesn’t do it quickly, the bump being far too big to just shove in. The pain comes from the stretching, the bump adding at least another inch to Jungwoo’s girth, possibly even more at this point. Doyoung lets out a gasp that turns into a whine, his body tensing up, momentarily trying to scoot away due to the uncomfortableness. It’s definitely the furthest that Doyoung has been stretched out, probably by at least a decent amount. Doyoung’s toys aren’t the biggest, not really seeing the point in such big toys for himself but for a brief moment he wishes they were bigger, his body maybe wouldn’t be so shocked at the stretch. 

The second that Jungwoo’s knot pops in him, Doyoung gasps for air, feeling as though it’s been taken out of him. There’s waves of relief, his pussy immediately tightening around Jungwoo’s cock, muscles twitching and Doyoung’s clit throbbing due to the pleasure. The feeling is so intense, by far the most intense feeling that Doyoung has ever experienced. A feeling like no other. Doyoung hasn’t been knotted many times in his life but even the times that he has been, it doesn’t compare to this. It feels as though his whole body is weightless, streams of hot pleasure running through every vein in his body. Jungwoo’s hand is gripping his hip tightly, the only real reminder that he’s right behind him. 

“Oh my god,” Doyoung breathes out, his voice breathy and shaky, his thighs trembling and even his stomach is quivering with how blissed out his body is. 

Jungwoo responds with something, a question maybe, a statement, his own moan, Doyoung doesn’t know because the second he feels Jungwoo’s knot throb, his eyes roll back and his head lolls back onto Jungwoo’s arm that’s still tucked under his neck. There’s the tiniest of movements from the alpha, just enough to push his cock in a bit more and only seconds after, there’s a familiar warmth filling him up.

Jungwoo’s cum in him a number of times now, most of the rounds of sex ending in him creaming Doyoung (one where Jungwoo accidentally came _on_ Doyoung’s pussy instead of in it). This though, this feels _different_. Doyoung doesn’t know how to describe it, doesn’t know if he can or even will be able to. It’s not an actual feeling per say but more a mental one, a mental shift in him that has his entire body practically floating. The only thing that Doyoung can think about is how this is it, this is going to do it, he _knows_ it. 

There’s no real way to explain how Doyoung can tell but he can, he can tell that he’s pregnant, or going to be pregnant by the end of this. It could be his heat at this point, simply giddy that he finally got an alpha knot, though Doyoung doesn’t think so because while he hasn’t had many alpha knots before, it doesn’t exactly feel the same. Maybe it’s some sort of instinct that has kicked in, or his omega is able to tell that it’s happened. The feeling is just so overwhelming, the nonstop thoughts that are telling him he’s pregnant. 

“Doyoung.” 

Jungwoo’s voice finally breaks him out of his happy thoughts, ones filled with him holding his little baby, all swaddled up in the cutest pattern blanket. Doyoung tilts his head, his eyes opening only to close seconds later, the lights in the room suddenly being too bright. “Mm?” 

“Are you okay?” Jungwoo asks, gentle concern lacing through his voice. 

Doyoung can feel a hand slide up his side, resting along his chest. As Doyoung comes to more, he can tell that Jungwoo is holding him up, preventing him from laying on his stomach, not wanting to have him pull on the knot still tightly in him. He can also feel the uncomfortable wetness between them, his thighs sticking together and even the insides of his knees are wet. Doyoung lets out a groan, his muscles tightening around Jungwoo as he feels another throb from the alpha’s cock along with a gush of warmth. 

“Yeah,” Doyoung says softly, “I’m fine, it just feels really good.” 

“Do you need anything?” Jungwoo asks and Doyoung turns his head to look at him, ready to respond but Jungwoo’s eyes blink and he licks at his lips quickly before continuing. “I mean, I can’t get up or anything but I can get it for you when my knot goes down!” 

Despite his still groggy state, Doyoung lets a laugh bubble up from his chest, his cheek squishing against Jungwoo’s arm. “I’m okay.” 

Jungwoo nods, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. There’s a pregnant pause, one that has Doyoung peeking back at Jungwoo. The alpha is looking at him, the corners of his lips twitching before they curl into a smile. Jungwoo leans forward, his head bumping into Doyoung’s shoulder, laugh tickling against his skin. “That felt really good.” 

“It felt so good,” Doyoung says in agreement, his body leaning back against Jungwoo, trying not to move too much, the knot still swollen and large in him. His breath hitches when Jungwoo’s hand slides along his chest, moving down ever so slowly to his stomach. 

Jungwoo doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, both of them simply laying there, trying to wind down from their nearly hour long round of sex, Doyoung particularly enjoying the moments where he isn’t overheating and needing to have an orgasm. Thankfully, they’re not in an uncomfortable position so Doyoung is able to relax against the bed, the best he can with the sheets wet and slick still leaking out of him, collecting on his thighs. It’s nice enough though that Doyoung finds himself becoming overwhelmingly sleepy during the silence, his body relaxed and Jungwoo’s hand moving up and down on his stomach soothing him. 

“You’re going to make a really handsome and good mommy,” Jungwoo says quietly, so quiet it's practically a whisper. 

This isn’t the first time that Jungwoo has complimented his appearance. It’s not the second or the third, the alpha reminding him rather often that he’s attracted to him. Normally, Doyoung would be a bit bothered by it, especially by someone he doesn’t know. But for some reason with Jungwoo, it’s comforting, it’s nice, it’s _flattering_. It has Doyoung’s cheek returning to a subtle pink color and his chest rising with a slow inhale at the compliment, his lips not being able to hold back a smile. 

“You don’t even know me,” he responds, trying to keep himself from melting into Jungwoo’s words too easily. 

“I know but I just have this feeling,” Jungwoo adds, his head peeking up, chin leaning on Doyoung’s shoulder, his lips pursed into a pout as he looks down at the omega. “I don't know how to explain it.” 

Jungwoo’s hand is still on Doyoung’s stomach. It’s not moving like before but simply resting, his touch gentle and barely any pressure being applied. Doyoung licks at his lips, his head tilting to try and meet Jungwoo’s eyes. “Can I ask you something?” Jungwoo nods his head, his lips curling into a smile. Doyoung bites his lip, wondering if this is a question that he should be asking. He’s curious though, the question having been lingering in his mind since he started this process. “Is it weird for you? Knowing that you’re going to have a kid and not be with them?” 

Doyoung watches the way that Jungwoo’s brows scrunch together momentarily. His face contorts into an emotion that Doyoung can’t decipher. The alpha parts his lips and closes them, repeating the action several times. Doyoung feels him suck in a breath, chest rising against Doyoung’s back. “A little, yeah,” the younger one admits. “I didn’t think too much about it before but now that It’s actually happening..” Jungwoo lets his words trail off, his eyes breaking contact with Doyoung’s, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip before he sucks in another sharp breath. “Actually getting to spend some time with you, even if it’s like this, makes me feel kind of sad. I’d be one thing if I had no idea, if it was an accident or something but, I’m _trying_ to give you a baby.” Jungwoo says, cheeks puffing out, “I’m sorry, that’s probably not what you want to hear.” 

Before Doyoung can respond, there’s a knock on the door. Jungwoo is quick to grab the blanket, still being careful not to move too quickly despite his knot size having gone down considerably. The blanket is tugged over their lower halves, the blanket bunching up around their hips. The person that comes in is a nurse, the same one that brought Doyoung to the room. She has a mask on and a rolling cart full of different things that Doyoung can’t see. 

The nurse is gentle as she checks up on Doyoung, doing simple procedures to make sure he’s staying hydrated and maintaining a decent temperature. She takes his blood pressure, checks his heart and lungs, does a full mini exam, much like he gets when he goes for check ups. Jungwoo is quiet during the whole thing, trying to stay out of the nurse’s way the entire time the best he can while still connected to Doyoung. Their connection doesn’t last much longer, Jungwoo sliding out slowly, Doyoung having to keep a straight face as he feels cum begin to leak out of him. 

Doyoung watches in silence as the nurse checks on the alpha, much like Jungwoo did when the nurse was checking on him. She does all the same to him, Jungwoo’s temperature, blood pressure, all the normal things to make sure both of them are doing well during this. Not that they have any reason to be concerned but since this isn’t exactly a romantic heat session between two lovers and more a business deal between two strangers through a company, Doyoung’s grateful that they’re checking up on him like this. 

Doyoung begins to sit up, going to slide off the bed for the nurse to tug off the well-soaked sheets. When he fully sits up though, he feels more cum leak out of him, practically rushing out from within him. Doyoung feels his cheeks heat up at the sensation, his hands coming to cover his crotch as if it could stop it. What’s even more embarrassing is when he slides off the bed, there’s not only a puddle of cum where he was sitting but more is leaking out of him, directly plopping onto the hardwood floor underneath him. 

With the nurse busy working on Jungwoo, Doyoung uses the opportunity to go to the bathroom, wanting to wipe himself up and try to make himself not such a mess, though it won’t even matter because as he walks, he can feel the beginning of another wave of his heat start. The bathroom is bright, making Doyoung’s eyes squint at the increase of light. He’s still got cum leaking out of him and he debates tugging on a pair of underwear and putting a pad on but he knows it won’t really do much since it’s not like he’s going to be wearing the pad for the rest of the time. He tries his best to get as much out as he can, taking small steps around the bathroom with a wad of toilet paper pressed against his pussy. It seems like it takes forever, more and more leaking out of him, sometimes in large gushes, Doyoung’s pussy clenching at the feeling. 

Once a decent amount is out and it isn’t dripping out of him with every step, Doyoung wipes himself down with a cool towel, wiping away the layer of sweat along his skin. As he does so, Doyoung can’t help but let his hand linger against his stomach. His heart immediately flutters and there’s a rush of what he guesses is hormones, pure omega hormones that have him in a momentary maternal spell. There’s just this intense feeling of happiness that hits Doyoung, one that hasn’t happened before this moment, no matter how many hours he’s laid in bed thinking about the situation. As he’s figured before, it’s most likely his body knowing that this is what’s happening, that the goal is to get pregnant and now this is the second time he’s had this sort of motherly feel, Doyoung has an inkling that perhaps he is already pregnant. The hand doesn’t linger on his stomach for long, Doyoung wanting to return back to bed at the feeling of his heat returning. 

When he goes back into the room, the nurse is still changing the sheets, Jungwoo quietly helping her on one side. There’s a huge wave of bitter blockers that make Doyoung’s nose scrunch up in annoyance. Jungwoo’s pleasant scent isn’t there anymore, covered by the spray that the nurse must have put on him. Jungwoo has tugged his underwear on too, purple color looking nice against his thighs. 

“There’s lunch on the table,” the nurse says, her hand extending towards the small two person table against the wall, “and i'll be back around dinner time to do the same check ups and bring food.” She smiles at Doyoung first then flashes a bright smile to Jungwoo as well. “Don’t hesitate to use the call board if you need anything before then.” 

Both Doyoung and Jungwoo stand on either side of the bed, both seemingly unsure of what to do now. The pleasure filled haze has worn off, Doyoung not high off a knotting, basking in Jungwoo’s calming pheromones anymore. Jungwoo looks slightly uncomfortable, most likely from the amount of blockers he has on him, Doyoung even able to see the smallest shimmer against his neck. 

“If you want to eat,” Doyoung starts as his hands tug at the blanket, “go ahead. I’m going to lay down for a bit.” 

Jungwoo looks mildly shocked at the statement, his eyes going a bit wider and his hand sliding through his hair. “Are you not hungry?” 

Doyoung shakes his head, his body sliding onto the bed, feeling the tiniest bit dizzy from the start of a heat wave. “No, I’m fine, I’m just,” Doyoung sucks in a breath, swallowing a whine. “It’s just another wave.” 

The alpha’s back straightens and his eyes blink at Doyoung, plump lips parting slowly. “Do you want me to help? I really don’t mind. I can eat after.” 

Doyoung leans his head back, the pillow puffing out around him as he tilts his head, eyes meeting with Jungwoo’s. “Would you?” Doyoung asks, realizing that having Jungwoo help him sounds _really_ good. “You can just finger me, that should be enough.”

With a nod, Jungwoo slides onto the bed, his hands pushing the blanket back, nearly off the bottom of the bed. Doyoung doesn’t even wait for Jungwoo to ask him to do anything, spreading his legs and curling his toes up at the sight of him scooting closer to him. Jungwoo’s head tilts, his cheeks turning a gentle pink as he reaches forwards, his fingers brushing against Doyoung’s folds. 

“You’re getting really creamy,” Jungwoo says and Doyoung lets out a whimper, his legs spreading even more, quietly urging Jungwoo to hurry up and touch him. “Can I actually eat you out instead?” 

Doyoung nods his head quickly, his hand reaching down, fingers brushing against his clit as Jungwoo watches, the intense desperation becoming overwhelming at the knowledge that Jungwoo is going to be eating him out. The alpha stares at him, making Doyoung’s cheeks heat up and his free arm hook over his eyes, embarrassed that the other is watching him. It doesn’t take more than a minute though before Doyoung feels Jungwoo’s hand gently moving his hand away, giving a moment of nothing that has Doyoung sliding his arm up, peeking down at Jungwoo. 

What he sees is Jungwoo still staring at him, their gazes connecting as Jungwoo leans down, pressing the softest of kisses to Doyoung’s clit. Doyoung can tell that Jungwoo is timid, perhaps uncertain of what to do. He does the gentlest of movements, continuing to press kisses to Doyoung’s clit and along his folds. Just as Doyoung inhales to instruct Jungwoo to do something else, the other does exactly that. Slowly, his tongue is pressed flat against Doyoung’s pussy, the feeling making Doyoung’s thighs immediately squeeze around Jungwoo’s head, a surge of pleasure running through him. 

The alpha is sloppy, that’s the only way Doyoung can describe it. He’s placing big, wet, open mouthed kisses to Doyoung’s pussy, using his tongue in between. Jungwoo alternates between sucking, licking, kissing, rubbing his lips, and even gently biting on his clit, all of it making Doyoung go crazy. The sight of Jungwoo also is making him feel some type of way, a way that has Doyoung’s pussy clench up and his legs squeezing around Jungwoo. The alpha is staring up at him, his eyes hooded, cheeks tinted pink, and whenever Jungwoo moves up on him, he can see how wet his face is. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung groans out, his thighs shaking around Jungwoo’s shoulders, “I’m going to cum.” 

At the statement, Jungwoo only surges forward, his lips wrapping around Doyoung’s clit, giving it a rough suck, one that has the tip of his tongue swirling against the swollen bud. It takes only two or three more sucks for Doyoung’s orgasm to hit him hard. Doyoung’s hips raise up, Jungwoo pulls away as he does so, his hands pushing against his thighs, holding them open while Doyoung cums. It lasts longer than he expected, his whole body shaking and his hands grabbing at the sheets, gripping and tugging and squeezing so tightly that Doyoung’s palms begin to cramp. 

Out of all the things that he thought Jungwoo would do while Doyoung is in mid-orgasm, feeling the tip of his cock against his trembling pussy then pushing in, was definitely not one of them. It makes Doyoung gasp out, his heart skipping a beat, possibly two, when Jungwoo gets fully seated, the stretch feeling wonderful, not even realizing that Jungwoo was so hard. Unlike the other rounds, Jungwoo doesn’t start slow, his cock immediately pulling almost all the way out only to slam back in, repeating it over and over again, speeding up the frequency of his thrusts. Jungwoo’s face is completely soaked, droplets of what he assumes is his squirt from his orgasm, dripping off of his chin, a bead of wetness even coming down from his wet bangs. 

Doyoung thinks he’s actually gone to heaven, practically forgetting that he’s in the clinic and Jungwoo isn’t his alpha. Everything about Jungwoo is amazing, Doyoung thinks as Jungwoo leans down, wrapping his lips around his nipple. Jungwoo’s mouth is amazing, his cock is amazing, the little bit of pheromones that he can smell are amazing, everything. Jungwoo is incredible, the way he’s fucking his pussy, slick squirting out onto him with every thrust. The way he’s biting at his nipple, the way his mouth is now moving up, up, up, towards his neck, his lips planting gentle, ticklish kisses that make Doyoung choke out moans. 

“Can I fuck you for a while?” Jungwoo asks, a question that doesn’t exactly make sense in Doyoung’s head. “I’m pretty sure you’re already pregnant but I don’t want to stop,” Jungwoo moans out, his voice heavy against Doyoung’s neck. “I really like fucking you.” 

Doyoung finally eats at around nine at night, his lunch long forgotten and Jungwoo having eaten it a few hours later. Dinner isn’t the best but it’s only because Doyoung is so tired, his body wanting to reject anything that isn’t sleep or a cock. Jungwoo is sweet though, trying his best to be firm with Doyoung, making him eat and drink even when he fusses about not wanting to. They get a shower together, them only getting halfway through before Doyoung pulls Jungwoo against him, pulling his hand down to his pussy, grinding against it until he squirts on the shower floor, mixing with the streams of water. Doyoung gets about thirty minutes of laying in bed with the alpha, getting to fall asleep to his natural scent, the blockers having been washed off finally, allowing Doyoung to find comfort in his pheromones. 

The second day is much like the first. Doyoung’s heat is worse, as it normally is on the second day. He gets a knot before breakfast and a knot after, Doyoung barely finishing his food before he climbs on Jungwoo’s lap, grinding down on him, their lips connected in a heated make out session. The second day is much like the first but much different at the same time. There are more knots, more obnoxiously large amounts of cum being pumped into him from Jungwoo, more squirting, more crying from overstimulation, but the biggest difference is that it’s much more romantic. 

It’s not exactly lovey-dovey romance that happens between partners, but it’s definitely more than it was at the beginning. They share more kisses, not all of them being messy make out sessions and some being gentle kisses, giggles and whispers being shared between the space when they part for a moment to catch their breaths. There’s more hands on each other, Jungwoo’s hands cupping at Doyoung’s face as they kiss and Doyoung’s hand bumping against Jungwoo’s when Jungwoo pushes his knot in him, their fingers curling around each other. It’s slightly rougher, Jungwoo definitely getting more comfortable fucking Doyoung, not making it a point to hold back, something that Doyoung doesn’t mind one bit. It feels less like an awkward forced connection and instead feels like a real connection. 

Doyoung realizes it when Jungwoo comes out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, hand running through his wet hair. What he realizes is that his heart flutters at the sight of the alpha, his lips immediately curling in a gentle smile when Jungwoo looks at him. There’s another feeling in him, one that is similar to the feeling that Doyoung had when he was in the bathroom the day before, hand on his stomach. It’s some kind of deep, internal, gut feeling that is unlike anything that Doyoung has felt before. 

It happens more than once after that, the feeling seeming to spike whenever they’re resting, both of them recovering from a round of sex or some sort of intimate play. Doyoung has an inkling that Jungwoo feels similar. There are little actions that make Doyoung think that way. One being when he wakes up from a nap, Jungwoo is snuggled against his back, his arm wrapped around Doyoung’s waist, his hand lingering on Doyoung’s stomach. Another one being the way the alpha nuzzles his neck, nose rubbing against Doyoung’s scent glands on his neck while they relax, his knot buried deep in Doyoung. 

Things slow down on the third day, Doyoung being able to go a few hours without having a knot and his mind able to process other things than chasing an orgasm. Him and Jungwoo talk more, like actually talk, learning about each other during the times their bodies aren’t connected. Jungwoo is adorable. The alpha gets excited about the little things, tiny details that don’t truly matter to the stories he tells but they make Jungwoo giggle, his arms coming to curl against his chest as he talks about them. Jungwoo is in school to become a mechanical engineer, quickly listing off a whole slew of terms and fancy wording that Doyoung has no idea about. He’s got an older sister, an alpha as well, their family being three alphas and a beta, his father the beta, a detail that Jungwoo seems to be weary talking about. 

Jungwoo talks a lot, much more than Doyoung expected him to talk. There are sentences on sentences that come out in one breath, Jungwoo huffing out a breath after he’s done, quietly apologizing. Doyoung doesn’t mind it though, he enjoys hearing Jungwoo talk, his voice soothing, even as he lays there, body still coming down from another orgasm, Jungwoo’s hand sliding up and down Doyoung’s side as they talk. The alpha asks about Doyoung too but he can tell that Jungwoo is hesitant, not wanting to push his boundaries, only asking simple and small questions about Doyoung’s life. 

On the fourth day, Doyoung knows his heat is coming to an end, practically already there. He’s still warm, body definitely a few degrees hotter than usual but nowhere near as bad as it was before. There isn’t the overwhelming need to have an orgasm, barely one at all if Doyoung’s being honest. His heat is pretty much over, the only lingering side effects being his temperature and his elevated pheromones that all will fade in a day or two. The nurse even confirms it, a smile on her face as it usually is when she comes in at just after nine to do her usual check up. 

“You look good,” she says with a hum, her hands unwrapping the blood pressure band off of Doyoung’s arm. “I’d say probably just one more day here and then you’ll be able to leave.” She sets the band on her rolling cart, her hands coming together, head turning to face Jungwoo who is busy munching on the breakfast the nurse had brought with her. “Jungwoo is good to go since your heat is pretty much done. I’ll grab his discharge papers and do one more check on him in about an hour and then you’re free to have the rest of your time to relax.” 

There’s a momentary panic that rushes through Doyoung, one that hits him out of nowhere, his body scooting nearly off the bed as the nurse turns around, hands on her cart, ready to leave. “Wait but,” he pauses, watching as the nurse turns to look at him, “What if I’m not pregnant yet?” 

The woman lets out a soft laugh, “We’ll have you take the test before you leave and if not,” her shoulders slowly lowering as her lips curl into a soft smile, “You’ll try again next heat.” 

It’s not the answer that Doyoung wanted to hear. He wants to hear that if he’s not pregnant yet, that Jungwoo can stay an extra day, that he can stay until Doyoung has to leave as well. He knows the nurse is right, Jungwoo doesn’t need to stay anymore since Doyoung is pretty much out of his heat. Yet there’s that quick instance of fear that rushes into him, not wanting Jungwoo to leave, not wanting to be separated from him. 

“Can’t he stay?” Doyoung asks, trying to be as quiet as possible, not wanting Jungwoo to hear the question, Doyoung’s cheeks turning a pastel color of pink. 

The nurse tilts her head, looking slightly confused at Doyoung’s question. “Well since your heat is over, he’s going to leave. That’s the protocol.” 

Doyoung bites at the inside of his cheek, giving the nurse a nod as she smiles at him, turning back around and making her way out of the room. Only a few seconds pass before Doyoung feels the bed sink down behind him, turning to see Jungwoo climbing on it, his cheeks still full of food. 

“How’d your exam go?” Jungwoo asks, his jaw working quickly to chew the food in his mouth. 

Doyoung puffs his cheeks out, his hands curling into the freshly replaced blanket under him. “Good I guess,” he shrugs, eyes meeting Jungwoo’s. 

“Why just good?” 

Doyoung sucks in a breath, feeling his cheeks heat up again, quickly turning his head away from the alpha. “My heat is pretty much over.” 

“Isn’t that a _really_ good thing?” Jungwoo laughs out, the bed shifting behind him. “That means you get to find out if you’re pregnant soon.” 

The words linger on his tongue, desperate to come out as Doyoung sits there in silence. He wants to tell Jungwoo that he doesn’t want the alpha to leave yet, that he wants him to spend the last day or so with him. It’s a fact that has been lingering in Doyoung’s mind for a couple hours now, realizing that his time is going to be over soon after he woke up in the middle of the night, feeling much better than he has in the last few days. It’s a thought that he’s embarrassed to have, if he’s being honest. 

At first, Doyoung thought it was just because of his heat, his body just over the moon to have an alpha with him through it. He assumed the desire to have Jungwoo near him would go away, disappear as his heat began to fade away. It hasn’t though, hasn’t gone away at all and the clearer Doyoung’s head is becoming, the more prominent his want for Jungwoo to be with him has become. It’s both frustrating and annoying for different reasons. It’s frustrating because Doyoung isn’t supposed to want the other to stay with him, he wasn’t supposed to want anything that has happened during his heat. He wasn’t supposed to want a kiss, not a knot, not the tiniest bit of scenting that Jungwoo has done while they sleep, he only was supposed to want one round of sex and that’s it. One has become countless, Doyoung not truly remembering how many rounds that they’ve gone. They’ve kissed dozens of times, their lips meeting after every knotting, meeting in the middle of the night, both of them sleepy as can be, their lips quietly connecting. Knots upon knots, plugging Doyoung up multiple times a day, it’s all everything Doyoung was so adamant about not having but now it’s the things that Doyoung is sad about losing and that’s the annoying part. 

“I guess I’m just nervous I’m not pregnant,” Doyoung says with a gentle laugh. 

“You get your test tomorrow right?” Jungwoo hums, his hand reaching out, fingers brushing against the hem of Doyoung’s sweatpants. 

Doyoung tilts to face Jungwoo more, his body leaning into his touch. “Yeah tomorrow before I leave.” 

“I know you said that you don’t really want any contact after this but,” Jungwoo pauses, his eyes focused on his fingers that are tracing the top of Doyoung’s sweatpants. “If you are pregnant, do you think you could let me know?” Doyoung’s eyes meet with Jungwoo’s, watching the way the alpha bites down on his lip as they stare at each other. “You know, just to let me know it was successful.” 

“Of course,” Doyoung says with a nod, feeling his stomach do an odd kind of flip, one that feels similar to butterflies in his stomach as Jungwoo smiles at him. 

Jungwoo leaves just after noon. Doyoung has been pacing around the room, trying to pack his own things up as Jungwoo packs his small backpack that had been thrown by the door when Doyoung had asked him to stay more than a few hours. It’s probably stress, Doyoung’s body and mind finally becoming clear of his heat and his worries spiking back up. What if he’s not pregnant? What if one or two more loads of cum could have done it? No matter how many times he tries to justify his distress in his mind, Doyoung knows what’s actually wrong. He knows that he just doesn’t want Jungwoo to leave, plain and simple. He doesn’t want Jungwoo to leave, doesn’t want to be away from his scent, wants to be _able_ to smell his scent better, knowing that it’s calmed him down the last few days when he could smell it. 

“Good luck on your test,” Jungwoo says with a smile, hooking his backpack over his shoulders, hands squeezing the straps. “And,” Jungwoo pauses, his teeth sinking down into his bottom lip, cheeks turning the softest pink, “This was really nice and I really hope I was able to give you a baby.” 

As Jungwoo opens the door, flashing Doyoung one last smile, Doyoung swallows thickly, swallowing a tightness that has built up as they stand across from each other, both knowing what’s happening. When the door shuts, leaving Doyoung all alone, he feels as though his breath has been taken out of him, his chest rising in a deep, long, breath. 

“How’d the baby making go?” Johnny says before even saying hello. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, his body turning onto his stomach, cheek pushing against his pillow. “What a nice hello from my best friend,” Doyoung grumbles. 

“Oh don’t act like that,” Johnny laughs, “I know you called to talk to me about it because I know you’re not even home yet.” 

Doyoung huffs, his cheeks puffing out as he pushes himself up on his elbows. “I just needed to talk to someone so don’t make me regret calling you.” 

“Is everything okay?” the alpha asks, a bit of concern being able to be heard in his voice. 

“Yes?” Doyoung says, more of a question than a statement. “I think, I don’t know,” he admits, his fingers drawing slow shapes on the sheets. 

“Let me guess,” Johnny starts and Doyoung already knows where he’s going to go. “You got there and you were being your strict Doyoung self but then the second Jungwoo arrived, you completely forgot all your silly rules that you made and actually had a good time and now you don’t know what to do because you miss him.” 

Doyoung lets out a groan, a groan so loudly that he faceplants into the pillow to quiet himself, not wanting to make the nurses think that something is wrong. “I hate you,” Doyoung says when he finally tilts his head, sucking in a sharp breath to try and get oxygen back in his lungs. “But I hate myself even more.” 

“Doyoung,” Johnny says with a laugh, “Why are you being so hard on yourself about this? Look,” he sighs and Doyoung can hear something creak behind him, a sound that is similar to the way Johnny’s chair at work creaks when he sits down on it. “Having a good time during your heat doesn’t lock you in a relationship. It’s not like you have to make contact with him after this, whether you’re pregnant or not. Sex is fun, sex is _great_ ,” Johnny says happily with another sigh, “You had a good time and that’s nothing to be mad about. Besides, you definitely needed to get laid so it’s a good thing you had fun and it wasn’t a complete bust.” 

Doyoung knows Johnny is right, there isn’t any real reason to be so upset about the whole thing. He had a great time, an incredible time, and if he’s being honest, it was absolutely the best sex he’s ever had. Jungwoo was attentive, listening to all the requests of Doyoung, giving him exactly what he wanted. Doyoung has never squirted so much before, gushing and soaking everything under him (including Jungwoo the one time he rode his face) every time he had an orgasm. He’s never had that many orgasms before either, even in his previous heats. Doyoung just has never felt so good before during a heat, not even the times he was with an alpha and said alpha was his boyfriend. 

“It’s just weird,” Doyoung says softly, not sure it’s anything more than a whisper to Johnny. “I let him kiss me and we held hands a few times and showered together too. I think he might have tried to scent me in his sleep, not forcefully or anything but when I would wake up, he would be up against my neck. None of that was supposed to happen.” 

“How did it feel though?” Johnny asks. 

Doyoung rolls onto his back, his fingers running through his bangs, teeth biting down on his bottom lip before he purses his lips out into a pout. “Amazing. Johnny, it was so good.” 

“Then what does it matter, Doyoung,” the alpha says, making Doyoung’s hand rub at his face. “You enjoyed it and that’s all that matters. Well, that and that you get pregnant, which you need to tell me as soon as you know, okay? Because as the baby’s unofficial uncle, I have to be the first to know.” 

Doyoung can’t help the laugh that pushes past his lips, his hand sliding off of his face and landing on the bed hard enough for it to bounce. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll let you know when I find out.” 

They talk for a little while longer, not really about anything in particular. Johnny catches him up on work drama, talking about how they’ve hired two new people and one of them has Mark wrapped around his finger already and the other is a brat that steals everyone’s food. Johnny talks about Jaehyun and how they had their first night sleeping over together and how Jaehyun’s heat is coming up too and how they’re going to spend it together. The alpha’s story is interrupted by the sound of someone in the background, the voice sounding like Taeil. They say their goodbyes and soon Doyoung is back to silence in the room. 

The rest of Doyoung’s day is simple, he takes two naps, filling the time in between by watching TV. The nurse doesn’t come in as often, only coming in once more to do his check up and bring him dinner. She doesn’t change the sheets, there being no need for it since Doyoung has been alone and he hasn’t had the need to masturbate. What she does do is drop off a set of tests for Doyoung, a simple pregnancy test that he would see in the convenience stores. She tells him to take one in the morning, right when he wakes up. 

“If it’s positive, give us a call and we’ll get some bloodwork going to confirm even further that it’s an actual pregnancy and not a false positive. If it’s negative, take another test the next morning and continue to do so for about a week.” The nurse drops off his dinner on the table as she usually does and wishes him a goodnight before leaving. 

The box of tests is far more interesting to Doyoung than his food. It’s a box of twenty tests, an amount that he didn’t even know was available but perhaps it’s a medical version instead of a retail one. He opens the box slowly, taking one plastic wrapped stick out, setting it on the table as he turns the box to read the instructions. Doyoung stares at the colorful wrapper, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He wants to take it now, wants to know the answer right away instead of waiting. He doesn’t though, choosing to push the test back in the box and unwrap his food instead. 

The clock reads just after five when Doyoung wakes up. His hands reach up, rubbing at his eyes, his body still exhausted even after sleeping for the rest of the evening and up until now, completely unbothered. The reason Doyoung has woken up is because of the pressure on his bladder, a sensation that makes every movement slightly painful. Doyoung takes a minute to wake up, the TV on the wall still on, volume barely up enough for him to hear but the light is illuminating the room. 

Doyoung slides out of bed, his hands lingering on the edge, eyes staring at the emptiness, the place where him and Jungwoo have spent the last few days. He’s been so used to seeing the alpha there, the younger one greeting him every time Doyoung crawled back into bed, even if Jungwoo was half asleep, wrapping his arm around him and pulling the blanket over him. It’s the first night he’s by himself, the empty bed being a reminder that he won’t have Jungwoo’s calming presence to help him get back to sleep when he returns. 

As Doyoung passes the table, heading towards the bathroom, the box still lingering on the surface catches his eyes. The box of pregnancy tests is still there, Doyoung having left them exactly where the nurse had put them hours ago when she dropped them off. Seeing the tests slowly make his sleepiness fade away, his vision becoming a bit clearer and his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Doyoung stares at them for a good minute, debating if it’s okay to take one yet or not. 

The wrapper is pulled off, tossed into the trash as Doyoung tries to tug off his sweatpants with one hand. It doesn’t work entirely and he sets the test down on the counter, both hands pushing his pants down, thumbs tucking into his underwear, pulling them down as well, the pad he’s put on crinkling louder than it should. Taking the test is just as awkward as Doyoung always imagined it to be. It’s a weird mix of trying not to pee on himself but still making sure he pees on the stick while not being able to see. He does it to the best of his abilities though and sets the test back on the counter, making sure to put the little cap back on the end he peed on. Doyoung washes his hands slowly, trying his best not to peek over at the test, occasionally letting himself do it only to be met with the tiny rotating hourglass that stares back at him. 

There were times where Doyoung wasn’t fond of omega pregnancies, angry that he had to be one and go through it. They’re not terribly different from beta pregnancies, them all sharing the same length and timeline of events. Forty weeks is full term, growing bellies, lactation, stretch marks, and all the other normal parts of growing a baby. The only difference is that omegas bodies can pick up a pregnancy much faster than betas. Omegas bodies are made for reproducing and carrying babies, it’s a fact, and because of that, their bodies are able to know rather quickly after getting pregnant. It’s not fool proof of course and there are always cases where it takes the normal month or so before pregnancy hormones show up but for the most part it’s quick. Things become even quicker if the omega becomes pregnant in heat, their bodies working double, triple, even quadruple time to try and get pregnant. 

Doyoung doesn’t know how long it’s been, doesn’t know how long he’s been trying not to look at the blue test that’s taunting him on the bathroom counter. What was excitement mixed with nervousness has now become fear mixed with anticipation. This was it, this was really it, his first pregnancy test that is for a hopeful pregnancy, not just a possible accident. Doyoung is scared, his thighs shaking a bit and his palms becoming sweaty, fingers twisting and turning against the bottom of his shirt. He knows this isn’t the end if it’s negative, the nurse instructing him to keep testing up to a week after to see if it becomes positive. If it’s not, Doyoung will go through the same process again; choosing another alpha, going through a heat, taking a test, and so on. 

It’s not the end if it’s negative, not at all. There’s just this odd feeling in Doyoung, one that feels as though he’ll be letting not only himself down but Jungwoo as well if it’s negative. Not only that but the weird sensations that Doyoung has been feeling throughout his heat, things that Doyoung has never felt before in his life and he’s almost positive that he’s pregnant, that being the only plausible reason for them. 

Ever so slowly, Doyoung takes a step forward, one more, another one, and one more until he reaches the counter. His eyes look up as his hand reaches forward to grab the test, trying his best not to accidentally knock it off in the process. When his fingers wrap around the test, Doyoung’s heart skips a beat, his chest trembling in a whine, feet stomping on the floor due to nervousness. His eyes squeeze shut and he lifts the test up, peeking his eyes open slowly. The trembling in his chest turns into a skipped heart beat. There’s about a thousand butterflies in his stomach as Doyoung stares at the little digital screen in the middle of the test, the answer displayed clear as day. 

“Oh my god I’m pregnant,” he says to himself, “I’m pregnant.” 

Doyoung has the test gripped tightly in his hand as he walks out of the bathroom, not wanting to let go of it. In his other hand, he grabs his phone off his nightstand, scrolling through his contacts until he finds the one he wants, clicking on the name before pressing the phone up to his ear. 

“Hello?” the sleepy voice says on the other side. 

“Sorry to wake you,” Doyoung says, teeth sinking down into his bottom lip as his body sits down on the bed, his hand holding the test up, eyes smiling at the lovely words in front of him. “I’m pregnant, I just took the test.” 

“Wait really?” the voice responds, suddenly seeming much more awake. “Are you sure?” 

Doyoung nods his head quickly, his chest fluttering and his knees knocking together. “The nurse said if the test I took was positive they’ll do some bloodwork to make sure but the test is positive so,” Doyoung says, his head tilting up as his eyes begin to become watery. 

“Doyoung,” the other breathes out, “I’m so happy for you. I’m really glad it worked.” 

Doyoung feels a smile tug up the corners of his lips, his fingers squeezing the test in his hand. “It’s all thanks to you, you know. I kind of couldn’t have done it without you.” 

It’s a sleepy laugh but it’s a laugh that Doyoung has come to enjoy. Jungwoo laughs over the phone, his voice breaking into a yawn, one that he softly apologizes for. “How many people have you woken up so far?” the alpha asks, another laugh echoing in Doyoung’s ear. 

“Just you,” Doyoung admits, his ankles hitting against the bed. “I-” he pauses, feeling the odd sensation in his stomach come back, one that comes from deep inside him. “Wanted to tell you first since..” The words trail off, Doyoung’s lips pressing tightly together, quickly realizing what he’s about to say. 

“I know,” Jungwoo says instead of Doyoung finishing. The other one pauses too, both of them falling back into silence. 

“Thank you,” Doyoung finally says after some time. “I know I don’t really have to thank you since it was your job for this to happen but I want to thank you for making it a really great time.” Doyoung says softly, his cheeks turning a bright pink, heat radiating from them. 

“You’re welcome,” Jungwoo says happily, “Thank you too, I had a good time too and I’m really glad you got pregnant.” 

They exchange a few more words before they hang up, none of it being anything other than more thank you’s and soft laughter. The phone gets tossed on the bed, the test on the nightstand and Doyoung falls on his back, the blanket puffing out underneath him.


	4. Chapter 4

Doyoung returns home with a handful of pamphlets and some large bottles of vitamins and supplements that he’s already started taking. He has packets about what to expect during his first trimester, packets telling him all the foods he can and can’t eat along with a whole list of activities that Doyoung also isn’t recommended to do. It’s a lot of information, more information that Doyoung thought he would get at his very first appointment per say. The only thing they did was draw blood to confirm the pregnancy and schedule another appointment for eight weeks from now. 

A stack of literature isn’t the only thing that Doyoung has come home with. He’s returned to his apartment, tossing his bag on his couch before sliding into bed, his mind full of a thousand thoughts, much like it has been throughout this entire process. Doyoung called Johnny on the way home, trying to keep it as simple as possible, not wanting to be asked too many questions, his body still tired. He asked Johnny to keep it a secret, not wanting the rest of his office to know just yet. The same goes for his parents, Doyoung hovered over his mother’s name in his phone, debating on whether or not he wanted to tell her yet but he ultimately decided against it, wanting to wait until he’s further along to break the news. 

Doyoung can’t help but run his fingers along his stomach as he lays down, tugging his shirt up enough for his fingertips to be flush against his skin. At the beginning of the week, this was all just a dream, one that Doyoung wasn’t sure he was making the right decision about. It all happened fast, in a little over a month since he reached out to the company for his first information session. Now, he’s pregnant. It’s _crazy_. 

It doesn’t feel real, not in the slightest, not even with his novel sized amount of pregnancy pamphlets sitting on his nightstand. It all seems a little funny, the fact that Doyoung met this random stranger that knocked him up in a matter of a few days and now Doyoung is carrying his baby and he’s not in the picture and it was all paid for, a complete business deal. Nothing was an accident, everything was planned and will continue to be planned through the clinic that Doyoung is using. 

The part of all this that is nagging at Doyoung the most though is that he wants to be in touch with Jungwoo. It’s something that he has tried to deny for hours, days now, even throughout his heat he’s tried his best to tell himself he didn’t want it, didn’t want Jungwoo to be there with him. No matter how many times he told himself though, he knows it’s not true. Wanting Jungwoo to be with him isn’t necessarily Doyoung wanting to be in a relationship with him. It doesn’t even mean that he has to be physically with him, though that would be ideal, a thought that has Doyoung giggling softly to himself, trying to hide his happiness at the thought. What he wants most though is to be in contact with Jungwoo through this whole thing. 

It’s absolutely not required for Doyoung to give updates to Jungwoo on his pregnancy, that’s the whole purpose of this entire process is for Doyoung to do this alone. The concept is ridiculous to Doyoung, even now as he’s come to terms with it. There’s no reason for him to want this, no reason for him to desire to talk to Jungwoo after this. It was supposed to be a business deal and that’s that. After the first round of sex though, Doyoung knew it was going to be more than that. 

The part of it that surprised Doyoung the most is the reaction that his body is having towards Jungwoo. The way his mind and body would become relaxed at the feeling of Jungwoo against him, their skin flushed together, and his pheromones peeking out from the blockers. The way his stomach fluttered when Jungwoo touched his stomach, always on accident. The way his heart skipped a beat every once in a while when he would look at the alpha, his cheeks tinting a shade or two darker. His body was happy around Jungwoo, his omega was happy around him, undoubtedly a helping factor for his quick pregnancy. 

Doyoung hasn’t ever felt this way towards anyone before, not even his previous relationships. Doyoung can’t explain it, the feeling being so internal, so instinctual, that Doyoung’s mind doesn’t know how to process it. He doesn’t know what to call it or how to classify it but the best way he can describe it is that his omega is connected to Jungwoo in a way. Doyoung was worried at first, quietly asking the nurse during his morning check up if it was normal to feel the way he did, wondering if something had gone wrong by chance. She had smiled at him, shaking her head as she took another vial of Doyoung’s blood.

“It’s normal to feel that way,” she had said, “Your body is going through a lot of changes right now and quickly too. It’s only natural for you to want to cling onto the alpha that got you pregnant. It should go away soon though, there’s no scenting that happened and no marking so it won’t last long.” 

Doyoung probably shouldn’t send a text to Jungwoo but he does anyway. The text is simple, it tells Jungwoo the results of his bloodwork, further confirming that he’s pregnant. Another text contains a picture of the stack of pregnancy information that he got along with a silly eyed emoji. Jungwoo responds rather quickly, only a few minutes before Doyoung’s phone vibrates against his side. The texts back are what Doyoung expected to get in return. The first one is another congrats along with more than a dozen exclamation points. Then the next in response to the picture is Jungwoo sending a shocked face, wondering if Doyoung has to read all of it. 

The conversation is simple and cute, Jungwoo littering every response with way more emoji’s than needed. He asks how Doyoung is doing and if he’s feeling all better. Then he asks if he’s eaten and drank and done other self-care since being home. Then, Jungwoo sends a text that makes Doyoung laugh. It’s a text asking to see a picture of his tummy, Jungwoo stating that he knows there’s no bump or any indication that he’s pregnant yet. Doyoung does though, scurrying over to his large mirror against the wall, his arm tugging his shirt up, taking the best picture he can with one hand. 

Jungwoo responds with the puppy dog eye emoji, a response that has Doyoung biting down on his lip and trying to hold back a smile. The alpha tells him once again how he’s excited for him and how he’s going to be a great parent. Their conversation ends after that, Jungwoo telling him that he has a busy day and he has to go. It leaves Doyoung with his hands on his face and his legs kicking wilding on his bed. 

Being pregnant is _weird_. 

It’s weird because for the most part, Doyoung feels the same. There’s no bump or any kind of indication that he’s actually growing a life inside of him. The only symptoms he had for the last six or so weeks have been normal things that he experiences. There’s the extra fatigue, Doyoung falling asleep at his desk more than usual and coming home and going to bed at eight instead of his usual eleven. His appetite is slightly off, Doyoung craving more sweets and he finds himself snacking at all hours of the day. 

Doyoung doesn’t want to have all the symptoms of pregnancy right away but he does wish that there was a little bit more. He doesn’t even have an ultrasound picture yet or anything and even if he did, he knows there wouldn’t be much to see (he looked up pictures of six week ultrasounds and all he’s seen is a little circle). The only actual sign of pregnancy he has is the change in his pheromones, something that’s been a bit difficult for Doyoung. 

At eight weeks it’s nearly the same only the morning sickness has begun to kick in, rendering Doyoung practically useless in the morning. Every little smell is heightened, his senses on overdrive, picking up scents that he didn’t think were even possible to smell. The worst part is, the sickness doesn’t only come in the morning, hitting Doyoung at nearly all random times. Most of it is in the morning, yes, but there are times where he gets waves of nausea at two in the afternoon for no reason and has to hide away until it passes. 

It’s still early on, extremely early. Doyoung just wants to feel pregnant more instead of feeling as though he’s come down with some sort of virus everyday. Thankfully though, it is virus season and Doyoung has a tendency to fall ill rather easily so no one blinks an eye when he arrives to work looking as though he’s been up all night and has to go to the bathroom four times in a row.

Jaehyun is looking at him oddly when they get on the elevator together. Doyoung tries to ignore it, focusing on the warm tea in his hands instead, eyes trying to read the extremely small words on the teabag. He can feel Jaehyun’s eyes on him though and it forces him to turn to look at him. 

“What?” he says, trying not to sound terribly annoyed though he kind of is. 

“You smell weird,” Jaehyun says, his eyes narrowing at Doyoung. 

“I changed detergent,” Doyoung says, trying to shrug off the change in scent to that partially because he actually did change to an all natural detergent about two weeks ago. 

“Hm,” Jaehyun hums out, his arms crossing over his chest. “I know you’re lying,” Jaehyun says with a sigh, his shoulders leaning back against the elevator wall. “You’re pregnant.” 

Doyoung’s initial reaction is to be shocked, wondering if Johnny had accidentally told him, simply slipping out while they talked or something. But before Doyoung can even say anything, Jaehyun rolls his eyes, his hand nudging at Doyoung’s side gently. 

“It’s not that hard to figure out, you know.” Jaehyun says with a click of his tongue. “We all know you went to that clinic to get pregnant and now your scent has changed and it’s not just your detergent, Doyoung.” Jaehyun pauses before he scoots closer to Doyoung, shoulders touching as the elevator dings and the doors begin to open. “How far along are you?” 

“I’ll be ten weeks tomorrow,” Doyoung says as quietly as he can while they step off the elevator. “I wasn’t going to tell anyone until I was out of the first trimester.” 

“Wait seriously?” Jaehyun says, his eyes blinking in disbelief. “Well I guess it has been a couple months since you’ve been back at work. Why haven’t I smelled the change yet?” 

“I usually wear blockers,” Doyoung confesses, finally taking a sip of his cooling tea. “I couldn’t handle them this morning though,” he says with his nose scrunched, “morning sickness is rough today.” 

Morning sickness is hitting rough, so rough that Doyoung woke up to his stomach churning and he had to spend a good half an hour in the bathroom trying to pull himself together. It didn’t help walking through the subway either, the different coffee shops and pastry places baking all their breakfast items, all of them normally smelling delightful to Doyoung but instead of smelling good this morning, they made him want to throw up. Jaehyun being so close to him doesn’t help either, the younger one having a bag of breakfast gripped in his hand that smells absolutely horrid. 

“Have you gone for an ultrasound yet? How many babies are you having? I seriously cannot wait to meet your baby or babies because Taeyong and Taeil’s babies are the cutest.” 

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung groans out, “Please stop asking me a hundred questions or I’m going to throw up on you.” 

Jaehyun blinks, choosing to give Doyoung a gentle pat on his back. “Sorry,” he says as they walk into the office. “And I promise I won’t tell anyone yet, assuming they also don’t smell your scent change.” Doyoung waves Jaehyun away, not wanting to deal with anything or anyone at the moment, his stomach starting to churn again and all he wants is to make it to his desk. 

Doyoung’s days at work are nearly the same as before. He has all his usual tasks to do and just as much work. Johnny gives him knowing looks every time he sees him, mouthing questions to him asking about the baby. Like before when Doyoung hadn’t told anyone his decision to go through with this whole pregnancy thing, he feels as though everyone knows. It’s quite possible that more than just Johnny, and now Jaehyun, know that he’s pregnant. It wouldn’t be out of the question because word travels fast in their office and Doyoung has tried his best to act as though everything is normal even though most of the time he could fall asleep at his desk or he has to scurry away to the bathroom. 

It’s not that Doyoung wants to keep it a secret from everyone, there isn’t a reason to be ashamed or embarrassed that he’s pregnant and everyone already knows that that was the whole goal of him going to the clinic. The part that he’s worried about though is something going wrong. Doyoung is healthy as he can be and he’s gone through a handful of tests already after confirming his pregnancy but things _happen_. He made the conscious decision to keep it a secret until he’s at least out of the first trimester, knowing he probably won’t be showing during that time either. It’s a safety precaution more for himself than for other people, knowing that if he told everyone and his coworkers and family became excited and something were to happen, it would be a much rougher reminder the more people that know. Not only that but he wants to be able to focus on work the best he can before he’s truly unable to concentrate, though it’s definitely been rougher than he thought it would be so far. 

Doyoung is broken out of his computer induced haze when he feels his phone vibrate. It’s a quick one and his fingers dig in his pocket to tug out his phone, his lips curling into a smile when he sees the name. Jungwoo has sent him a message, one nearly identical to the ones he’s been getting every morning from the alpha. It’s nothing crazy, the younger one simply asking how Doyoung is feeling and hoping everything is going well, always making sure to tell Doyoung that he doesn't have to respond back if he doesn’t want to. 

Doyoung does, as he does every morning, informing Jungwoo of his rough morning sickness, similar to the one he sent him a few days ago. Their conversations never last long, at least most of the time. Jungwoo sends back a sad face and hopes that Doyoung feels better. Doyoung will hope Jungwoo has a good day as well, earning back a happy smiley face. Their relationship, if Doyoung could call it that, hasn’t bloomed anymore than that. They text sometimes throughout the day about little things, always silly jokes from Jungwoo when Doyoung is in bed not feeling well or too tired to truly do anything. The conversations are nice and Doyoung has to remind himself of that, remind himself that he enjoys talking to Jungwoo and like before, nothing has changed between them. 

They’ve had their talks about the whole thing, Jungwoo carefully asking Doyoung if it’s okay for them to talk like they do, truly respecting the boundaries that Doyoung had set up before this all started. The way that Doyoung looks at it now though is a coworker relationship. In a weird way, Jungwoo is checking up on their project per say, their baby that they created together. It doesn’t mean that they’re in a relationship or anything of the sorts but Doyoung can’t blame Jungwoo for being a bit curious about the whole thing. 

“Who are you texting?” Johnny asks, practically scaring Doyoung right out of his seat. 

“Fucking hell,” Doyoung groans, his shoulders slumping as he turns around to look at the alpha. “Don’t scare me like that.” 

“Oops, right, I don’t want to scare,” Johnny leans down, hand covering one side of his mouth, “The baby.” he says in a whisper, one that makes Doyoung’s eyes squeeze shut and his fingers to come up and pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“No, you’re going to make me do something very embarrassing that I would not like to do ever let alone at the office.” Doyoung huffs, his thighs squeezing together and hand setting his phone down on the desk, watching Johnny’s head tilt in confusion. “It doesn’t matter who I’m texting either.” 

“Is it Jungwoo?” Johnny hums, his weight shifting to one side, “You had that smile on your face that you do when you talk to him.” 

“So what if I was?” Doyoung asks, turning around to face Johnny properly. “What does it matter?” 

“Woah,” Johnny laughs, holding his hands up in front of him, “I’m just making an observation but to answer your question, there’s nothing wrong with it, if that’s what you’re assuming I’m saying.” The alpha crosses his arms over his chest, lips pressing together as he looks at Doyoung. “All I’m saying is that you and Jungwoo have been talking this whole time and if I remember correctly, you said you didn’t want anything to do with him after you got pregnant.” 

“And I still don’t,” Doyoung responds, his eyes averting from Johnny’s gaze, his own arms crossing over his chest. “He’s just checking up to make sure I’m doing okay.” 

“It’s been more than two months, Doyoung,” Johnny says, his voice suddenly a lot closer and Doyoung tilts his head up to see Johnny hovering over him, his hands on the back of Doyoung’s chair. “You like him.” 

Doyoung’s eyes narrow at the alpha, his lips pressing tightly together and his arms crossing more over his chest. “I don’t like him,” he says simply but even Doyoung can hear the lie in his own voice. 

“Look,” Johnny says, pushing himself off of Doyoung’s chair. “I’m not trying to pressure you into a relationship or anything but it’s kind of obvious that you like Jungwoo and I think you should just stop being stubborn about it and go for it.” Doyoung parts his lips but he’s quickly hushed by Johnny who continues speaking. “You’ve told me all about him and the way you talk about him is the way I talk about Jaehyun to other people. He’s nice, he’s funny, he’s handsome, and you’re stupidly attracted to him. Not to mention, you’re carrying his baby.” Doyoung puffs his cheeks out, his foot bouncing against the floor as Johnny speaks. “Yes you have all of us to help you and to support you but who better than Jungwoo, honestly.” 

At this point, Doyoung can’t even argue with the other. He’s known for quite some time that he’s becoming increasingly interested in Jungwoo. For the first couple of weeks, Doyoung wrote it off to his body just craving the alpha, like the nurse said would happen. Doyoung is carrying Jungwoo’s child and it’s only natural for his body to want him nearby because of it. However, as the weeks continued to pass, the feeling didn’t go away. It didn’t necessarily get stronger but it didn’t fade like he was told it would. 

Much like before his heat, Jungwoo pops into his mind at random times. When he’s sleeping, the alpha will appear in his dreams. Occasionally they’re intimate ones, being more like memories rather than fantasies, making Doyoung wake up with a wetness between his legs. Other times, it’ll be more fantasy-like, though those ones tend to be ones in the future, dreams of when Doyoung is big and round, having Jungwoo with his arm around his waist and his hand running up and down his stomach. It’s those dreams that have Doyoung waking up with that overwhelming desire to have Jungwoo next to him. 

Not only does that alpha reside in his sleep, he is now part of Doyoung’s every day routine. Right after eight (sometimes closer to nine on Monday’s), Jungwoo sends him a good morning text. It’s nothing more than his usual check up on him, wanting to make sure Doyoung is feeling okay. The fact that it’s become a part of his morning every day though, makes Jungwoo the first person for Doyoung to really talk to. 

“I don’t know,” Doyoung finally responds, his hand running through his hair. “I don’t do relationships and this isn’t going to be just some innocent fluffy thing where we see how it goes.” Doyoung bites down on his lip, eyes meeting with the alpha’s. “I’m carrying his _baby_ , Johnny.” 

“All I’m saying is not to completely rule it out,” Johnny sighs out. “Don’t push away someone that could be good for you.” There’s a hand on his shoulder once again, a gentle pat from the alpha before he pulls away completely. “I’ll see you for lunch. Jaehyun’s paying and we’re going to that cafe down the street!” 

Doyoung blames the lack of sleep from last night for him not realizing that the cafe down the street means the cafe that Jungwoo works at. It hits him though the moment that they come around the corner and Doyoung sees the familiar storefront, a wave of nerves hitting him quickly. Doyoung’s heart speeds up and there’s a rush of nausea that comes with it, his hand running along his stomach for a moment. The closer they get, the more he realizes that he’s going to see Jungwoo, something he hasn’t done since the alpha left the clinic all those weeks ago. 

Nobody but Johnny knows what Jungwoo looks like and even then, Johnny has probably long forgotten, only having seen his headshot on the website. Doyoung could just slip in and quickly hide in the corner and tug Johnny over to him and ask him to grab him food because he needs to sit down. As good as that sounds to Doyoung, he knows that’s not how it’s going to go. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see Jungwoo, he does, he really, _really_ does. He’s just embarrassed, similar to how he would feel when he would see his crushes in school, only this time, he’s pregnant and the person he’s contemplating avoiding is the baby daddy. 

The first thing he can sense when he enters behind Taeil is Jungwoo. There’s no more blockers masking his scent, only a bit of cologne but the pheromones that Doyoung smells is a hundred percent the alpha, his body recognizing them immediately, comfort washing over him. The alpha seems to experience the same, his eyes on Doyoung’s when Doyoung takes a peek to look over at the other. Jungwoo’s eyes are lit up, his lips curled into a bright smile. His hand waving at Doyoung, body practically bouncing. 

“Doyoung-” 

“He’s a friend,” Doyoung says quickly, knowing exactly what Mark is going to say. Doyoung licks at his lips, his gaze meeting with Mark’s for a moment. “Go ahead and go pick food, I’m going to go talk to him.” 

Mark doesn’t put up a fight, if he does, Doyoung doesn’t hear, his thoughts being overwhelmed by Jungwoo. All the nervousness is gone, completely gone out of his body, the only thing left being a warm sort of comfort that makes Doyoung feel as though he’s wrapped in a blanket. The feeling is the same as the one that he would experience back at the clinic, his body gravitating towards the alpha, happy to see him, happy to be near him. And thankfully, there’s nobody at the register when Doyoung walks over. 

“Hi,” Jungwoo says, his teeth pushed into his plump bottom lip, cheeks the tiniest bit pink. 

“Hi,” Doyoung responds in nearly the same way, his lips curling into a bright smile. 

“I’m surprised to see you,” Jungwoo laughs, his hands gripping at the counter in front of him, body rocking on his feet. 

“My coworkers,” Doyoung pauses, his hand motioning behind him, not even bothering to check to see if any of them were still lingering. “They wanted to come.” 

Doyoung can tell there’s the smallest twinge of what he thinks might be sadness in Jungwoo’s eyes. His body returns upright, his head nodding slowly. “Well can I get you anything? A drink or something?” 

“Actually, yeah,” Doyoung says with a smile, his fingers sliding along his stomach practically on their own, Doyoung not even realizing it’s happening. “If you have a fruit tea that would be great. I had one this morning but I didn’t get a chance to finish it.” 

As Doyoung reaches in his pocket to pull out his wallet, Jungwoo’s hand grabs at his wrist, surprising Doyoung, his head immediately tilting up to see the alpha looking at him. “It’s on me,” the alpha says with a smile. 

“Oh no, it’s really okay I can-” 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo says slightly firmly, only to end it with a laugh, “It’s just a tea, let me buy it for you.” 

Doyoung doesn’t put up anymore of a fight, his head nodding, teeth biting down into his bottom lip to hold back the smile trying to curl his lips up. Jungwoo leaves for a moment, Doyoung watching him quietly from the other side of the counter. He returns not more than two minutes later, a small cup in his hand, setting it on the counter in front of Doyoung. 

“I put a few ice cubes in so it wouldn’t be so hot,” Jungwoo says, his fingers tapping against the counter. “And it’s decaffeinated.” 

It’s easy to follow Jungwoo’s eyes, watching as the alpha’s gaze moves down to Doyoung’s stomach, his body shifting behind the counter. It’s then when Doyoung realizes that his hand is still lingering on his stomach, quickly dropping it, hands wrapping around the warm cup instead. “Thank you,” Doyoung sighs out happily, “Really, you didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to,” is all that Jungwoo responds with before Doyoung turns around at the sound of Johnny and Mark behind him. 

Doyoung finds himself with a sandwich and a donut, eating both slowly, practically together, taking one bite of his sandwich and then another of his donut without even finishing his first bite. The tea is finished before his food, the fruitiness of it being exactly what Doyoung wants and it seems to settle his stomach that’s still wavering due to his nervousness and his pregnancy. Doyoung is the first one to finish, surprisingly because for the most part, his focus is on Jungwoo, not being able to take his eyes off of the alpha. 

Doyoung would have to be rather blind to not understand what’s happening. There’s nothing physically happening, not a scene in front of him or anything of the sorts. What is happening though is his heart is still fluttering every time Jungwoo catches him staring. There’s not only a fluttering in his heart but his stomach is doing the same thing it did when he was at the clinic, having that same odd internal feeling that Doyoung can’t describe. 

Doyoung would have to be blind to ignore the more than obvious interest that he has for Jungwoo. Not only him but his omega as well, his whole body feeling like it’s walking on clouds. 

Doyoung leaves his apartment earlier than usual. The morning hasn’t been him laying in the bathroom, praying that he doesn’t throw up again. His sleep was _better_ , getting through nearly six hours before he had to get up to go pee. Doyoung overall feels better. His symptoms aren’t completely gone, the overall sick feeling still lingering in him and Doyoung is more than ready to take a nap but it’s definitely better than it has been for at least a month. 

The subway is slightly less crowded, saving Doyoung a good five minutes as he climbs up the stairs, taking an extra minute to catch his breath. His hand tugs his phone out, checking the time to see it’s quarter till eight, giving Doyoung more than enough time to stop and get a tea, this time getting a tea to enjoy rather than needing it to settle his stomach. Doyoung lingers outside of his usual cafe stop, head tilting before he bites his lip and walks past, choosing to turn around the corner instead. 

Jungwoo isn’t behind the counter when Doyoung walks up to the door, his hand tugging it open. Even though he’s not behind the counter, Doyoung is immediately hit with his pheromones, nearly exactly the same as the day before. His gaze looks around, trying to locate the alpha. Jungwoo finds him first, the younger one practically bouncing over to him, his beret nearly falling off of his head. 

“Doyoung!” Jungwoo says happily, “You’re here again.” 

Doyoung could make excuses, he could say he’s picking up coffee for the others or he’s hungry or something. It’s true that Doyoung is going to be getting a drink but he specifically bypassed his usual cafe to come to this one for no other reason than to see Jungwoo. It feels silly, feels weird, feels anything but normal for Doyoung to purposely seek out seeing someone that isn’t his coworker. After yesterday though, Doyoung’s had a craving to be near Jungwoo again, his mind racing with thoughts of the alpha, practically begging him to go see him again. 

“That tea was really good yesterday,” Doyoung says, his lips curling into a smile. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it all night.” _I couldn’t stop thinking of you_ , is what Doyoung truly wants to say, he quickly swallows the confession though. 

“Oh! Well let me make you another one,” Jungwoo responds with a smile, quickly walking behind the counter. The alpha does nearly the same steps as he did yesterday and this time, Doyoung watches him put the ice cubes in, thankful for them because it was _perfect_ yesterday. “How are you this morning?” Jungwoo asks as he slides the cup along the counter, “I didn’t get a chance to text you yet.” 

“Better than usual,” Doyoung happily admits, “I didn’t throw up this morning so that’s a big plus.” 

“Ah,” Jungwoo says quickly with a breath, his body shifting behind the counter. “I meant to ask you before but,” the alpha pauses, his head tilting slowly, “Have you gotten an ultrasound yet?” 

Doyoung’s eyes blink at the alpha, his lips pursing into a gentle pout. “Not yet, I get one on Friday though.” 

Before Doyoung can ask why, Jungwoo answers the question that’s lingering on the tip of his tongue. “I’m just curious about the baby,” Jungwoo says, his lips curling into the gentlest of smiles, “Want to make sure everything is okay.” 

Doyoung’s cheeks heat up once again, this time, far too obvious for him to hope Jungwoo doesn’t see. He can’t help but laugh it off, sputtering out a laugh, his hand coming up to cover at his mouth. It’s not funny but laughing is all Doyoung can do to try and hide his flustered state. 

“Me too,” he says after the laughter has died down. “I haven’t seen the baby yet so,” Doyoung bites down on his lip, his weight shifting to one side as he meets Jungwoo’s eyes. “I’m excited to see.” 

Jungwoo responds with a smile, their conversation being cut short by a group of businessmen filling in. “Ah,” Jungwoo says, his head tilting to look at the men still coming in, “They’re all going to get americanos,” Jungwoo huffs, “I should get started on them.” The alpha pauses, his gaze meeting back with Doyoung’s, his lips once again flashing him that adorable smile. “I work every day this week besides Saturday,” Jungwoo says and Doyoung already knows what he’s suggesting. 

The cold air is what hits Doyoung the second he walks outside, body shivering and the only warmth coming from the cup in his hands, his fingers wrapped around nicely. Doyoung feels his heart flutter, replaying the words that Jungwoo had said to him, and Doyoung quickly wraps his lips around his cup, taking a sip to try and get rid of the smile that hasn’t left his lips since walked out the door. 

“It’s going to be cold for a moment,” the doctor says, giving Doyoung only a brief moment of a warning before there’s gel being squeezed along his stomach. It’s an absurd amount, the cold substance covering the entire bottom half of his stomach. “Alright, let’s see here,” the doctor hums, “This is your first ultrasound right?” Doyoung nods his head, his hair bouncing against the crinkling paper they put on the bed. 

The doctor clicks away at the keyboard connected to a large monitor that’s turned just slightly too much for Doyoung to see it. Doyoung bites his lip as he sits there, his hand holding his sweater up as the doctor works away, the wand moving along his stomach after every set of clicks. 

“Everything looks perfect,” the Doctor says with a smile, “Sacs are looking good, sizes are wonderful as well.” The other pauses, pulling out another device, one hand still holding the wand to Doyoung’s stomach. The different, smaller, wand gets pushed against his stomach and there’s a handful of buttons pressed before Doyoung can hear a quick gurgling of noise. 

“The heartbeat,” Doyoung breathes out, his chest rising up quickly with a sharp inhale as he recognizes the sound as a fast beating heartbeat. 

“That’s baby number one,” the doctor says with a smile, the wand pushing down onto his stomach more. 

“Wait,” Doyoung says, his shoulders and head lifting up from the bed. “Number one?” 

The doctor lets out a laugh and before he answers, Doyoung hears the heartbeat fade away only to come back again as the wand is moved. “Baby number two,” he smiles, “You’re having twins. That’s baby number two’s heartbeat.” 

It’s shock that hits Doyoung first, shock that has his hands on his face, pushing his cheeks together slightly before they slide into his hair, pushing the locks back several times before he finally lays back down properly. He knows that omega’s have a better chance of conceiving multiples but Doyoung never imagined himself to have more than one baby at the same time. The fact makes Doyoung’s mind all fuzzy, not exactly knowing how to process the news that he’s going to have not one baby to take care of but _two_. 

“We’ll bring you in for another check up at around sixteen weeks,” the doctor says as he wipes the gel off of Doyoung’s stomach. “And if you choose to find out, you can know the genders of your twins. Keep up with the vitamins and eat healthy. Make sure to drink plenty of water and get as much rest as you can.” The doctor smiles, his hand patting Doyoung’s knee as he sits up. “Like I said, everything is looking perfect so far so just keep doing what you’re doing.” 

Doyoung’s eyes stare at the black and white photos in his hand as he walks out of the clinic. There’s definitely two, Doyoung can see it clear as day, two little, tiny, _babies_ that have started to take shape. It’s the first time that Doyoung has been able to see anything, see his babies. Seeing them though, brings a wave of desperation to him, his body feeling as though it _needs_ to do something. 

Doyoung tries to push it away as he walks, his hands in his pocket, fingers wiggling the corner of the envelope with the pictures in it. He tries to keep his mind on other things like all the work he has to do when he gets to the office. What he’s going to have for lunch, what he’s going to have for dinner and desert. The omega tries everything to push the overwhelming desire to go some place he shouldn’t. 

He can’t push the feeling away and the second he steps into the cafe, Jungwoo comes out of the back, his hands patting down his beret on his head. Like the last two times, it doesn’t take more than a few seconds for Jungwoo to see that Doyoung has come, his face lighting up. 

“Hey, Doyoung how-” 

“I just had my ultrasound,” Doyoung says, his words shaky due to being slightly out of breath. 

Jungwoo blinks in surprise, his head tilting as he parts his lips with a gentle pop. “Oh right, it is Friday. How did it go? Is the baby healthy?” 

Doyoung runs his hand through his hair, his palm sliding down to linger on his cheek before he shifts his weight, moving from one foot to another, his heart beginning to race. He looks at Jungwoo and he can see there’s now worry painting the younger one’s face and he parts his lips, ready to say something before Doyoung finally speaks. “They’re both healthy.” 

The worry on Jungwoo’s face is immediately gone, changing into shock. His hand comes up to cover his mouth as he lets out a laugh. “Wait both? You’re having twins?” 

Doyoung nods his head, both of them making eye contact before bursting out into laughter. Doyoung moves closer to the counter once he catches his breath, his hand sliding into his pocket. “Do you,” he pauses, hesitating for a moment before he continues, “Do you want to see the pictures?” 

“Are you sure? I don’t think-” 

“I want you to see,” Doyoung says, cutting Jungwoo off. 

Instead of being mad, Jungwoo simply lets out a squeal, his body practically bouncing out from behind the counter. The alpha moves next to Doyoung, their shoulders brushing together and Doyoung is hit with a much more potent version of Jungwoo’s pheromones. It’s a rush of comfort that has Doyoung biting back a smile, his eyes lingering on Jungwoo for too long after the other has already come over to him. The scent is that same calming one that has Doyoung feeling like his body is floating, all his troubles seeming to immediately disappear. 

“That’s them?” Jungwoo asks, his finger moving along the picture, pointing to each little blob that somewhat resembles a baby. “They’re so small,” Jungwoo whispers. 

“They’re healthy,” Doyoung adds, letting Jungwoo take the picture out of his hands. “I heard their heartbeats and the doctor said they look perfect.” 

“See! I told you that you’d make a great mommy,” Jungwoo says, his elbow nudging Doyoung’s side. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, tugging the picture back from Jungwoo. “Just because they’re healthy in me doesn’t mean I’m going to be a good parent.” 

“Well you’re doing great so far so I don’t see why you wouldn’t do great after they’re born,” Jungwoo adds, his voice going higher into a slight whine. 

“You have a lot of faith in me,” Doyoung responds. Their eyes meet first before Jungwoo says anything else. The eye contact has Doyoung’s stomach fluttering, a flutter so strong that his hand slides onto his stomach, slightly concerned at the feeling because he knows they aren’t kicking yet.

“Are you okay?” Jungwoo asks softly. 

Doyoung sucks in a breath, nodding as he licks at his lips. “Yeah,” he says with another nod, “Yeah. I’m great.” 

It’s then that Doyoung realizes that it’s more than obvious his body knows that Jungwoo is the alpha that impregnated him. His stomach flutters, like the babies are reacting, his body is reacting to _Jungwoo_ every time he’s near him. And now, as they stare at each other, Jungwoo smiling at him, Doyoung knows that it’s not just his omega that likes Jungwoo. 

It becomes a habit for Doyoung to stop at Jungwoo’s cafe in the morning, completely forgetting his usual shop that he had been going to for ever since he started at the job he’s at now. Jungwoo isn’t there every single morning, the boy always sending him a quick text in the morning or late at night for Doyoung to wake up to, letting him know that he won’t be there. Regardless of the alpha’s presence, Doyoung gets his tea and now he carries a small apple pastry in his free hand, a recommendation made by Jungwoo that Doyoung immediately has fallen in love with. 

If Jungwoo is there, they talk for a few minutes, Jungwoo asking the same questions he normally would over text, choosing to wait until they meet in person to ask them now. Doyoung does the same, asking Jungwoo about his studies, always getting a long explanation right after, one that leaves Jungwoo breathless from how fast and much he talks. They leave after an exchange of smiles and no matter how terrible Doyoung was feeling, it all goes away as he steps outside, his body almost recharged due to being near Jungwoo. 

Work hasn’t changed much, at least not as much as Doyoung thought it would. At first everyone was walking around him like they were walking on eggshells after Doyoung officially told him that he was pregnant. They were all of course over the moon, congratulating him for days after, even the two new workers. There’s only been a few small changes and most of them are due to Doyoung’s own doing. He needs to take breaks more often to eat, bringing a whole lunch box full of healthy food and snacks, always resisting the temptation to grab a pack of oreos out of the vending machine. On the desk next to his keyboard is a large reusable water bottle, the thing being constantly refilled, Doyoung being diligent on making sure he’s drinking plenty of water, even if it means he has to get up and use the bathroom every hour. 

Thankfully the rest of his symptoms have subsided for the most part, although with them disappearing, new ones have shown up as well. The nausea is gone nearly completely, only spiking up when Doyoung hasn’t eaten in a while or if Mark brings in his weird breakfast sandwich that does not sit well with Doyoung’s senses. His tiredness is still there but he can go a day without taking two naps now. What has come now is Doyoung’s cravings, a symptom that he’s tried to ignore the best he can, only giving in when he absolutely has to. 

With the first trimester out of the way, Doyoung is finally starting to feel pregnant. He’s beginning to look it too, his stomach practically growing double in size from the last few weeks. It’s enough of a bump now that Doyoung has started wearing maternity pants, loving the comfy band around his stomach. Along with his stomach, his chest has begun to grow as well, small peaks now being as obvious as his bump. It’s the part of pregnancy that Doyoung has been wanting, not all the throwing up and exhaustion. 

The more he progresses though, the more his omega seems to fuss though. Nearly every week, Doyoung increasingly begins to have more and more thoughts about Jungwoo, on top of the ones he already has. It’s not just the memories of their time during his heat together or the fantasies of the future. It’s little things like kissing Jungwoo, hugging him, being close to him, just being with the alpha is what he desires. Sometimes it gets so overwhelming that Doyoung has his finger hovering over Jungwoo’s contact name, debating if he should ask him to come over to relieve him. 

Doyoung likes Jungwoo, he does, he really, _really_ does. He likes his smile, his laugh, the way he’s always so excited to see Doyoung, no matter how many days in a row they see each other. Jungwoo is sweet and kind, always asking how him and the babies are doing. The alpha also seems to be doing his own research, sending little tips and things he reads online to Doyoung while he’s sleeping. He likes Jungwoo’s lips, his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his scent, his alpha, Doyoung likes _everything_ about him. It’s to the point now that Doyoung feels like if he lets this go on any longer, he’s going to _explode_. 

Just like before how there was nothing wrong with enjoying heat sex to its fullest, there’s nothing wrong with Doyoung developing feelings for Jungwoo. He had feared that it would happen, dreading having a connection with the alpha that knocked him up, the exact opposite of what he wanted. Jungwoo though, the alpha is all that Doyoung has been wanting. He doesn’t treat him any differently, barely even bringing up their secondary genders and Doyoung is never reminded that he’s an omega. Jungwoo asks about Doyoung before he does anything else when they see each other, always wanting to hear about how he’s doing before they move onto any other conversation. Jungwoo is funny, making Doyoung laugh to the point where he can barely breathe, choking on his own breath only to have a gentle hand on his back. Jungwoo has become a friend and the further they develop their relationship, the more Doyoung realizes how much he wants to be in an _actual_ relationship with him. 

Tonight is one of those nights where the desire is nearly overwhelming. Doyoung is pacing around his room, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip, finger pushing his lip further into his mouth. There’s conflict running through him, his eyes staring down at his phone on the bed. He could simply text Jungwoo and ask him to bring him tea or even fake a bout of morning sickness, requesting him to bring him some medicine. He could just ask him to come over, rather certain that Jungwoo wouldn’t ask too many questions as to why. Doyoung feels like he has to have a reason though, one other than that he wants to see Jungwoo. The longer he waits though, thoughts fighting with each other, the less of a chance that Jungwoo will probably come over, the clock ticking away into the night. 

With a groan, Doyoung surges forward, his hand grabbing his phone out of the fluff that is his blanket. It’s easy to find Jungwoo’s number, clicking on the unopened text message from the other, not even bothering to read it. 

Jungwoo picks up rather quickly, the phone ringing only three times before he hears a shuffle on the other side. “Hey,” the alpha says and Doyoung can hear the sound of cars in the background. “What’s up?” Doyoung swallows a whine, his hand pulling the phone away from his ear, debating on whether he should hang up or not. “Doyoung?” his name is said softly, the phone still away from his ear. 

“Are you busy?” Doyoung finally asks, his words shaky. 

“Mm,” Jungwoo hums, “No not really. I was just going to the bookstore to look around. I think this one has the one book I need for school but it said it was out of stock online but I can never trust those things.” Jungwoo rambles, making Doyoung’s nerves even worse. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” Doyoung lies, his toes wiggling against the floor. “Actually,” he says with a sigh, his hand running through his hair. “I was wondering if you wanted to come over,” he grits out, his eyes squeezing shut at his question. 

“You want me to come over? Like to your apartment?” 

“Yes,” Doyoung responds with a breath. 

“Are you sure? I mean we could meet at a cafe or something if that’s more comfortable for you,” Jungwoo says, voice full of uncertainty. 

“No, no,” Doyoung whines, “I want you to come over. I want to just be with you.” 

There’s a pause for much too long, making Doyoung’s throat begin to tighten up, his eyes even starting to water at the thought of Jungwoo telling him no. 

“Sure,” he finally says and Doyoung feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. 

It takes Jungwoo only ten minutes to get to Doyoung’s apartment. Ten minutes that Doyoung spends tidying up the little mess there is to tidy up. He puts his blanket neatly over the bed and fluffs his pillow. He sweeps up the little dust bunnies that have appeared ever since he started wearing his fluffy sweaters. For the most part, his apartment is spotless, Doyoung always trying to keep it as clean as he can. Even the things that don’t need cleaning up, get cleaned up until he hears the ding of his doorbell, his whole body tensing up at the realization that Jungwoo is standing outside the door. 

Doyoung rushes to the door probably too eagerly. He backtracks a few steps though, checking his reflection in the mirror, tugging his shirt back, making it sit properly on his shoulders. His hand runs along his front, the shirt barely hugging his bump but if he moves properly, it can be seen. His sweatpants get tugged up, the band around his waist adjusted before he scurries over to the door finally. 

Jungwoo’s cheeks and nose are pink. His eyes are slightly watery, most likely due to the cold outside and the wind that Doyoung can hear from inside. The alpha looks adorable. He’s got earmuffs that are nearly as fuzzy as Doyoung’s blanket. There’s a patterned scarf wrapped around his neck, contrasting with the blanket jacket he has on. Jungwoo greets him with a bright smile, one that has him bouncing a bit on his feet. 

“Hi,” the alpha says. 

“Hi,” Doyoung says back, his cheeks definitely heating up despite the cold air coming from not only the hallway but Jungwoo himself. “You can put your stuff in the closet,” Doyoung says quickly, opening the closet next to the door. “Any hanger is fine.” 

Jungwoo takes his time putting his coat up, patting it down and making sure it’s straight before he hooks his scarf and earmuff on. The sweater he has under him is just as comfy as Doyoung imagined it would be. It’s a pure white color that matches well with Jungwoo’s blue jeans. It’s all too much for Doyoung, his eyes not being able to tear away from Jungwoo. 

It’s only been a few minutes since Jungwoo stepped into his apartment but his mind already feels clearer, his body lighter, his body reacting to Jungwoo’s scent. Jungwoo is slightly nervous, his hands together at his front, his teeth biting down into his bottom lip and Doyoung can tell he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do. There’s an awkwardness between them that hasn’t been there since the very first time they met and it makes Doyoung suck in a breath sharply. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Jungwoo asks, his lips pursing out into the smallest of pouts. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung sighs out, “I’m the one that asked you to come over.” 

“I know but this feels,” the alpha pauses, his eyes meeting with Doyoung’s and Doyoung already knows what the other is getting at. “It’s fine to meet at the coffee shop but this feels too intimate.” 

The tightening in Doyoung’s throat returns, his body taking a step back from Jungwoo, not exactly sure how to process the feeling going through him. Does Jungwoo not feel the same way as Doyoung does? Doyoung was rather certain that the alpha was at least somewhat interested in him, the way he gets so excited to see him, his cheeks that turn as pink as roses whenever they make eye contact, the shyness that has Doyoung wanting to squeeze him. Was he reading it all wrong? 

“What are you saying?” Doyoung asks, his head tilting at Jungwoo, his breath being held in anticipation. Everything is coming crashing down quickly and Doyoung doesn’t know how to stop it. He was so excited to see Jungwoo again, his omega was excited, the twins were excited. Now Doyoung feels like he’s made a mistake, his mind quickly trying to figure out a way to make it seem okay, words to say to the other to brush away the awkwardness. 

“I thought you said you didn’t want a relationship with me,” Jungwoo says softly, making Doyoung’s heart skip a beat. “I don’t mind seeing you in the morning with lots of people around or you giving me updates on the babies, I really like it but this-” 

“This what?” Doyoung says quickly. “Can’t we,” he pauses, his teeth biting down on his lip for only a brief moment, “Can’t we hang out as friends?” 

The silence only lasts for a moment before Jungwoo responds. “We can,” the alpha says and Doyoung sucks in a breath, ready to laugh this all off. “But I like you too much to be alone with you like this.” 

Doyoung chokes at the statement, his body going forward and his hand coming to cover at his mouth as he coughs. It takes him a minute to recover, his eyes teary from coughing, Jungwoo staring at him blurrily when Doyoung looks up at him. “What?” Doyoung asks in almost disbelief, eyes wide as they blink away the tears. 

“I like you,” Jungwoo states, “I like you a lot. I kind of have for a while like since we met at the clinic. I know you don’t want a relationship so I’ve been trying to keep my distance. It’s hard though, when you keep coming in and I get all the updates on the babies.” Now, Jungwoo is the one that has tears in his eyes, his hands tightly together in front of him, fingers bumping against each other, tugging and squeezing. “I really like you but I want to respect your wishes and just stay as friends and-” 

It happens in an instant, an action that Doyoung is certain his omega has made for him. It feels like he’s walking on air, the two steps forward feeling like nothing at all. Jungwoo’s cheeks are still cold, sending shivers down Doyoung’s spine as they cup his face. His toes push down into the floor, heels raising up just slightly, enough for Doyoung to lean forward and push his lips against Jungwoo’s. The alpha straightens up, his body feeling as rigid as the door behind them. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo says when they part, his head tilting back as far as it’ll go with Doyoung still cupping his face. “What-” 

Once again, Jungwoo is cut off with another kiss, this time one that he melts into more, not nearly as stiff as he was before. They part for a second and this time, Jungwoo is the one to let their lips meet again. Slowly, the alpha wraps his arms around Doyoung, pulling him flush against his front. 

“I’ve been trying to fight it off,” Doyoung admits, slightly out of breath, “I didn’t want a relationship with you but like you said, I’ve liked you since we met at the clinic.” 

“Really?” Jungwoo asks, his face as bright as the lights in Doyoung’s apartment. “I thought you might have liked me, I just didn’t want to make any assumptions and make you uncomfortable.” 

“No,” Doyoung laughs out, his head shaking, body relaxing in Jungwoo’s embrace. “I like you, Jungwoo. I like you, my omega likes you, the twins like you a lot too.” 

“I’m so relieved,” Jungwoo sighs rather dramatically, “It’s been so hard hiding my feelings,” he says with a pout, “Do you know how much I’ve wanted to kiss you every time you come in?” 

“As much as I’ve wanted to,” Doyoung responds with a laugh.

“Why are we so stubborn?” Jungwoo groans, “We could have been in a relationship this whole time!” 

“Well,” Doyoung starts, his hands sliding off Jungwoo’s cheeks, moving along his biceps, “I’m still not super certain on the whole relationship thing but we can try it out?” 

Jungwoo responds quickly, his head nodding and his body surging forward, pressing a wet kiss to Doyoung’s lips. “I would really like that a lot.” 

“Me too,” Doyoung smiles, “Everyone would like that,” he adds, his hand moving away from Jungwoo’s arm, slowly sliding on his stomach. “I swear the twins like you even more than I do.” 

“Really?” Jungwoo blinks and Doyoung nods, shimmying Jungwoo’s arms off of him. 

Slowly, Doyoung grabs Jungwoo’s hand, placing it on his stomach. “Every time I’m near you, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. It’s like they know who you are.” Doyoung can see the wonder on Jungwoo’s face, the amazement that’s painted all over it as Doyoung holds his hand against his stomach. The sight makes Doyoung’s cheeks turn red, his fingers curling around Jungwoo’s hand. “Being away from you is hard too, it has been since the first day.” 

“You have the constant need to be around me?” Jungwoo asks, “Because that’s what it feels like for me too. I thought I was going crazy.” 

“Maybe you are,” Doyoung teases, a laugh bubbling up in his chest. 

“Well that means you are too!” Jungwoo quickly giggles out. The laughter only lasts for a moment before Jungwoo tilts his head, his fingers curling against Doyoung’s stomach. “Do you have-” 

“I do,” Doyoung answers, already knowing what Jungwoo is going to ask. 

It takes a moment for Doyoung to gather the bottom of his oversized shirt. It gets balled up, gripping it in one hand as he lifts his shirt up, exposing his stomach to Jungwoo. It’s not the biggest bump, still one that lingers on the fence of Doyoung being too bloated and him being actually pregnant but it’s a _bump_ , a physical bump that Doyoung can see and feel everyday. It’s a bump that makes it unable for him to sleep on his stomach anymore. A bump that he accidently hits against the bathroom counter in the mornings, not used to the presence of it. A bump that Doyoung tugs his maternity pants over, the elastic band sitting nicely around the bottom. 

Jungwoo’s hand returns to his stomach, touching as gently as possible. “Hi babies,” Jungwoo says softly, “You’re getting so big, I feel like it was just yesterday your mommy and I were trying to make you.” 

Doyoung groans, nudging Jungwoo’s shoulder. “Don’t tell them that! That’s not appropriate.” 

Jungwoo is the first one to burst out into laughter and Doyoung is shortly after. Their laughter is cut off by a kiss, Jungwoo pulling Doyoung against him again, the omega letting go of his shirt, it not sliding all the way down, Jungwoo pulling them together before it gets a chance to. They kiss once, twice, three times, and again, and again, and again. They kiss until Doyoung’s lips become numb, mouth still connecting with Jungwoo’s because it feels like if he lets go, Jungwoo will disappear. 

They move to the bed thankfully, lips staying connected in a gentle make out session. It’s not anything rough, not anything too heated, both of them simply happy to be in each other’s presence again. When they break apart, Doyoung’s fingers reach up, moving Jungwoo’s fluffy bangs to the side, watching them fall right back into place, Doyoung repeating the action over and over again. They don’t say anything, no words said between them, both of them basking in the feeling of one another being there. 

Doyoung’s realized how much he likes Jungwoo by now but it’s the first time he’s really, truly, recognizing it. He’s recognizing it for the good reasons, not the negative ones, not the craving for him, the overwhelming need for him to be there. It’s no longer the frustration either, Doyoung wanting the desire to go away. Instead, it’s bliss, pure happiness to be laying next to Jungwoo. They don’t have to do anything, both of them simply smiling at each other, occasionally letting out little laughs. It’s the feeling of having Jungwoo there that is so perfect, his body feeling light as air to finally be next to Jungwoo. 

It’s a feeling that has Doyoung closing his eyes, wanting to relax in the warmth and pheromones of Jungwoo. A feeling that puts Doyoung to sleep, his body naturally succumbing to it easier than it has in weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

They continue the routine the best they can. 

Doyoung finds Jungwoo at his house most nights, the other arriving either in his cafe uniform or in his casual clothes, coming right from his classes. Doyoung cooks for Jungwoo, wanting to feed him while Jungwoo does his homework, trying his best to focus and not get distracted. Doyoung does his best as well, trying not to want the other’s attention the entire time, saving it for when Jungwoo is done. Sometimes he’s done in an hour, other times three or four, joining Doyoung in bed after he’s fallen asleep. 

It’s natural, everything feels natural. They haven’t mated, haven’t bonded, not even purposely scented each other but it feels like they belong together. Doyoung doesn’t know how to explain it, the feeling he gets whenever Jungwoo is near. It’s unlike any feeling that he’s ever had near anyone else before. Doyoung knows it most likely has to do with the twins, his body immediately having a stronger connection to Jungwoo than any of his previous partners. They were all lovely in their own way but Jungwoo has given him something that no one else has and his body is more than happy about it. 

Two weeks in, they go on their first date. It’s not much of a date, the weather still being too chilly for both of them to be outside for long. Instead, they go on a simple date to the mall. It’s not where Doyoung thought his first date with Jungwoo would be but he isn’t hating it, the two of them enjoying walking around the empty mall, it being early in the morning, both of them having the day off. 

Most of the date is Jungwoo wandering into different stores, never actually buying anything but happily looking at nearly every piece of clothing they have to offer. Doyoung can’t say he’s much better, though his time is restricted to a handful of maternity shops instead of the entire mall like Jungwoo. Doyoung comes out with a nice bag of new sweatpants and a few more sweaters to get him through the winter. 

Jungwoo is sweet and buys him a lemonade, Doyoung having wandered to stare at the stand while Jungwoo was in the bathroom. They walk around and munch on different kinds of snacks, Jungwoo always cutely asking to make sure Doyoung can have what they’re ordering before they actually pay. Doyoung pays for lunch, Jungwoo pays for dessert, they split the price of a second dessert, Doyoung insisting despite their single churro being cheap as can be. 

Nothing outstanding happens, the date being simple and sweet. The thing that Doyoung enjoys the most though is their hands bound together, holding onto each other as they walk. The way Jungwoo’s hand slides down Doyoung’s back when they’re shopping, his torso pushed up against Doyoung’s side, not even moving an inch when Doyoung goes through racks of clothes. It’s not overwhelming in the slightest and Doyoung enjoys the way Jungwoo clings to him. He gets all rosy when Jungwoo back hugs him, chin resting on his shoulder, hand sliding along his stomach, but it’s a _good_ kind of flushed. 

The date doesn’t even technically end when they leave the mall, both of them remaining together, fingers intertwined and Doyoung resting his cheek on Jungwoo’s shoulder as they ride home. They settle down in Doyoung’s apartment and put on a movie, both of them ending up asleep, taking a longer than intended nap. Doyoung is the first to wake up, sliding out of bed to use the bathroom only to slide right back in bed, curling up against Jungwoo, feeling his warmth. It’s a weird feeling, having someone to lay with, someone to come home with, to find comfort in. It’s odd but it’s refreshing, a feeling that Doyoung hasn’t had in a long time, even with his previous relationships. It’s a feeling that has him happier, more cheerful, and _glowing_ , if he were to ask Jungwoo. 

The others at work can tell as well, Johnny commenting that Doyoung is glowing, writing it off to his pregnancy, his belly now pushing out against his button up. 

“Actually,” Doyoung says, his body turning around in his chair to face the alpha. “It’s because of Jungwoo.” 

“Jungwoo?” Johnny asks, his eyebrow raising slowly. Then it hits the older one, his hands immediately clapping together. “You finally did it? Holy shit, Doyoung, I thought you’d never actually do it.” 

“Me neither,” Doyoung laughs out, “But we’ve been seeing each other for a little over a month now.” 

“How’s it going?” Johnny asks, his head tilting and arms crossing over his chest. 

“Amazing,” Doyoung smiles, “He’s everything I could ask for.” 

“Alright, Doyoung!” Johnny practically yells, making Doyoung roll his eyes. “You finally got yourself a partner.” Johnny sniffles, wiping away a fake tear. “They grow up so fast.” Doyoung sends Johnny a kick to his shin, one hard enough for Johnny to bend over and groan in pain. “Hey not too close there,” the other says, tilting himself towards Doyoung more, “You’re not the only one trying to have kids.” 

“Oh my god,” Doyoung says, kicking Johnny again in his shin. “I did not need to know that.” 

“I’m just saying!” Johnny laughs, falling to the ground in fake pain. 

It slowly becomes knowledge that Doyoung is in a relationship, the omega not being able to hide it for much longer. Jungwoo walks him to work if he doesn’t have to be at work and he picks him up at the end of his day, both of them walking along the street together. Doyoung will call Jungwoo on the phone or vice versa, Doyoung giggling to himself in the corner of the breakroom. Then there’s the fact that Doyoung has stopped wearing blockers, letting his own natural pregnancy scent shine and Jungwoo’s along with it. Even with Jungwoo’s scent on him during the day, Doyoung still counts down the minutes until he can see the alpha again.

It’s a totally different feeling for Doyoung, like most feelings that he’s had during this whole thing. It’s definitely the pregnancy making him feel as connected with Jungwoo as he does and it’s not necessarily a bad thing. Despite them being officially in a relationship, Doyoung definitely still gets embarrassed at the fact that he’s fallen for the alpha the way that he has. It nearly feels like one of those cliche dramas that Doyoung has taken up watching in the evening with the synopsis of _Omega falls for Alpha during a donor process but how long will he deny his feelings? Will it be love? Will they get together? Watch to find out!_

He’s done the exact opposite of what he wanted to do but for the last week or so, he realizes that he’s no longer upset about it. He’s _happy._

“Ah, I’m nervous,” Jungwoo says, his hands sliding down along his legs, fingers curling against his knees. 

Doyoung tilts his head, watching as the alpha shifts and wiggles in his seat, the little chair pulled up next to the bed creaking with nearly every movement. “Why are you nervous? All you have to do is sit there,” Doyoung whines out, his hand sliding up his stomach slowly. 

“Yeah but it’s my first time seeing the babies,” Jungwoo responds with a pout, “I’m excited but really nervous too.” 

Doyoung has had one doctor’s appointment while dating Jungwoo, one that he went to alone, getting just a routine check up. Jungwoo had been in class, unable to come with him, even though Doyoung was slightly weary about inviting him, though he instantly regretted his hesitation when he arrived at the appointment, wanting Jungwoo to be there with him. This appointment though was an important one, Doyoung just being over the halfway mark for his pregnancy and he wanted to make sure Jungwoo could attend, giving the alpha a week in advance and scheduling it to where Jungwoo wouldn’t be in class. This time was important because they were going to find out the gender of the twins, a fact that Doyoung was supposed to learn last appointment but ended up pushing it off, wanting to wait until Jungwoo was with him since it's something that Jungwoo has been curious about for a while now, constantly asking Doyoung what he thinks they’re having and coming up with names already. 

“Mr. Kim,” the doctor says, peeking his head in with a smile. “Oh, we have a guest,” he laughs out, shutting the door behind him. “And who has Doyoung had the pleasure of inviting today?” 

“I’m Jungwoo,” the other says softly, the chair creaking under him as Jungwoo quickly stands up, giving a gracious bow. “I’m his boyfriend.” 

“Well welcome,” the doctor says, settling down in his usual chair in front of the large computer. “You’ve joined on a special day. Are you ready to find out what you’re having?” 

Doyoung nods his head quickly, his hands already tugging up his shirt, revealing his ever growing bump, his belly button on the verge of popping already. He tilts his head when he notices Jungwoo scooting closer to him, practically as close as he can get, his chair bumping against the bed and his torso hovering over Doyoung, trying to watch as the doctor begins to pour the obnoxious amount of gel on his stomach. 

Jungwoo asks a lot of questions, almost as many as Doyoung had asked in his first and second appointment, wanting to know about everything. It makes Doyoung laugh, his heart warm knowing that Jungwoo is so curious about the whole thing. He asks what every tool is, giving a soft _‘oh’_ after each answer from the doctor. He asks questions that Doyoung wouldn’t have even thought to ask, questions that aren’t necessarily important but little bits of information that are interesting to know. 

The moment the doctor turns the screen to show them the monitor, Doyoung hears Jungwoo gasp out. Before today, Doyoung has only shown Jungwoo the little pictures he gets to take home with him. And even then, it’s been a little over a month since his last appointment now and the babies have grown significantly, making Doyoung’s heart skip a beat at the sight of how big they’ve gotten. They’re drastically different from when he first saw them, the tiny, barely there smudges have turned into actual babies. 

“Oh, Doyoung,” Jungwoo breathes out, his hand moving along the bed until it finds Doyoung’s that’s resting right above his stomach. “They’re so big now.” 

“I know,” Doyoung says softly, his eyes still focused on the screen, watching as one of the babies pushes their legs out, Doyoung not only feeling it but being able to see it too. 

“Are you ready to find out the genders?” The doctor hums, flashing both of them a smile. Doyoung nods his head quickly, giving Jungwoo’s hand a squeeze. “Okay, this is baby number one and it’s,” he pauses, moving the wand over just slightly until he gets where he needs to be. “A girl.” 

“A girl!” Jungwoo squeals, his feet stomping at the ground and his hand wiggling Doyoung’s. “Doyoung,” the alpha whines, “I wanted a girl so badly.” 

Doyoung can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s reaction. They’ve had the conversation a few times now, about what they’re hoping they have. Jungwoo wants twin girls, huffing that boys would be too much work. Doyoung wants one girl and one boy, a perfect pair. They’ve even taken guesses as to what the genders are, Jungwoo looking up a bunch of those at home old wives tales to find out what they’re having. Doyoung doesn’t believe any of them, especially the ones that have absolutely no kind of science behind them (like the one where Jungwoo dangled a ring above Doyoung’s stomach and the way it swings determined the gender). It’s fun to guess, Doyoung has to admit but they both know it doesn’t really matter as long as they’re both healthy. 

“And baby number two is,” the doctor pauses once again, clicking on the keyboard when he moves the wand to show the other baby. “A boy.” 

Doyoung sucks in a breath, letting it out with a laugh, his eyes meeting Jungwoo’s. “A perfect pair,” he says, biting down on his lip as he feels his throat begin to tighten and tears start to form in his eyes. 

“Let me take a few more pictures for you and then I’ll get you cleaned up and out of here,” the doctor smiles. 

It takes only a few minutes for them to finish up. The doctor prints out a strip of four pictures, one clear one of baby number one, a little pink box to the side with the words ‘I’m a girl!’ There’s one of their boy, the same little box present only this time it’s blue and says ‘I’m a boy!’ Then there’s two of them together, the babies facing each other, their bodies slightly squished. Doyoung takes his time looking at them while the doctor wipes his stomach off, relieving him of the uncomfortable gel that’s all over him. 

They’re still small but now bits and pieces of their features have started to show. He knows they’ll bloom into their true appearance when Doyoung’s near full term but he can pick out little things that he can already see. The parts of them that are beginning to look like Doyoung and the bits that are beginning to look like Jungwoo too. The sight of the babies forming to look like a mix of the both of them isn’t exactly something that Doyoung thought he would get emotional about, yet as he moves back and forth between the pictures, seeing the beginning resemblance of them, he finds the corners of his eyes filling with tears. 

“They’re so adorable,” Jungwoo says, his head gently bumping into Doyoung’s as they both look at the pictures. “I seriously can’t believe how big they are already.” 

“I know, they look like actual babies now,” he laughs, his head tilting slightly, just enough to look at Jungwoo. “I think the girl is going to have your nose.” 

“You think so?” Jungwoo asks. 

“I think so,” Doyoung nods, his finger pointing to their baby girl’s photo. “Look, you can already tell it’s a different shape than mine.” 

“Mm,” Jungwoo sucks in a breath, clicking his tongue softly, “I think I can see it.” The alpha shifts, shoulder now bumping against Doyoung’s, Jungwoo trying to get as close as he can. “As long as one of them has your smile, I’ll be happy.” 

The comment takes Doyoung by surprise, making him blink and shift to the side a bit, allowing him to fully turn and look at Jungwoo. The alpha has a sheepish grin and Doyoung can see the softest dusting of pink on his cheeks. 

“I like your smile,” Jungwoo admits. “I like you too.” Doyoung sputters out a laugh, making Jungwoo do the same. “I’m serious!” the other yells through his laughter. 

Instead of responding, Doyoung reaches forward, pulling Jungwoo down for a kiss. Their laughter softens until it’s completely gone. Doyoung pulls away with a gentle hum when Jungwoo’s hand slides on his stomach. Their foreheads meet together, eyes locking gazes and Doyoung sucks in a breath as an almost overwhelming sensation washes over him. 

Doyoung can’t pinpoint the feeling but it’s one that makes him feel warm and fuzzy all over. It makes him feel comfortable, makes him feel safe, makes him feel like he’s in good hands. It’s a sensation that has Doyoung swallowing thickly as they continue to stare into each other’s eyes, Jungwoo’s thumb brushing against the curve of Doyoung’s stomach. He can feel one of the babies kick down, giving the softest of kicks towards Jungwoo’s hand. It’s an overwhelming feeling of content, one that Doyoung didn’t expect to have with anyone, it’s something he hasn’t felt with anyone before. 

The sensation was there when he was in heat, one of the most vulnerable times for an omega. It’s here now when he’s pregnant, and he’s rather certain that it’ll remain when the babies are born as well. His body has recognized that Jungwoo is good, Jungwoo is for him, his omega wants him, his omega feels safe with him. It’s a more than obvious sign that his body is considering him as a mate, the very thing that Doyoung has never wanted.

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo says softly, breaking Doyoung out of his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Doyoung smiles, “I’m just really happy.” 

He is, Doyoung really, really is. It’s not the conflicting happiness that’s been lingering in him for the last couple of months. It’s a true happiness that Doyoung has begun to realize as they linger for too long in the examination room. It’s a happiness that comes with the contentment that Jungwoo has given him. Doyoung is pregnant and Jungwoo is going to be with him through this; that’s what he wants. 

“Me too,” Jungwoo giggles. “I’m so excited to see them grow more and then oh gosh,” Jungwoo gasps, his hands pressing against his cheeks, squishing them together for a moment before he drops his hands down to his thighs. “Doyoung, the babies are coming in a couple of months and we don’t have anything yet.” 

Doyoung leans his head back with a laugh. “I know, I know. I guess we should start shopping now that we know what we’re having.” Jungwoo blinks, his face contorting into slight shock, making Doyoung tilt his head. “What’s that face for?” 

“It’s the first time you’ve said what _we’re_ having and not what _you’re_ having,” Jungwoo whispers, biting down on his lip. “It sounded nice.” 

“Well,” Doyoung starts, his hands pushing himself up on the bed, tugging down his shirt over his stomach. “You’re not going to leave me once the babies are born right?” 

“No!” Jungwoo practically screams, making Doyoung whine, hand reaching forward to cover Jungwoo’s mouth. “I mean, no, no, no, Doyoung I could never,” he spits out quickly after pulling Doyoung’s hand down. “I want to be with you and being with you means being with the twins too,” the alpha says, squeezing Doyoung’s fingers gently. “I mean we made them together. They’re our babies.” 

“They are ours,” Doyoung says with a smile, one that keeps growing and growing as he looks at Jungwoo. “I want you to stay too, I really do. I,” Doyoung pauses, “Don’t want to do this without you.” 

They share another kiss, another one after that, and another one until Jungwoo pulls away completely. “Then do you think we could go get a few things for the babies then?” 

“I guess we could do that,” Doyoung nods, scooting to the edge of the bed, his feet swinging slowly. “Only a little bit though because we don’t have anywhere to put them right now.” 

Jungwoo grabs onto Doyoung’s hands, helping him down off the bed without Doyoung needing to ask. “You’re right. I think we should start making a list of all the things we need,” Jungwoo says with a firm nod. “Like we obviously need lots of clothes, diapers, a dresser, oh a changing table too.” Jungwoo’s hand lingers in Doyoung’s, the alpha continuing to ramble as they walk out of the room. “Do you think we need to get a crib yet? I guess we’d have to get two but don’t babies normally sleep in that little bed thing that we can put next to our bed? Do we need two of those too or do they sleep in one? What about bottles? Oh, no wait, I guess you’ll breastfeed, but what if you can’t or what if you’re gone and I need to feed the babies and-” 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung laughs out, “Breathe,” he says as he squeezes Jungwoo’s hand. “We have plenty of time to research and get everything we need.” The alpha nods, his lips curling into a smile. “We can get one outfit each for them today as a celebration.” 

“Okay,” Jungwoo says happily, practically bouncing as they walk up to the checkout counter. “I’ll treat us to lunch too.” 

Doyoung turns his head to look at Jungwoo, both of them sharing a smile. “You’re the best.” 

“I know,” Jungwoo says confidently, making both of them laugh. “I want to be the best for you.” 

And he _is_. 

Being away all day from Jungwoo is _hard_ and it’s becoming progressively harder the further along he gets in his pregnancy, his omega just wanting to be with the alpha at all times of the day. Normally, the alpha would be waiting for him at the bottom of his building, eager as can be with his backpack hooked on one shoulder, bouncing when Doyoung comes down. Today though, Jungwoo is still in class, leaving Doyoung to walk home alone, his jacket wrapped around him tightly, stomach gently poking out and belly button pushing against his shirt. It’s a quiet walk, it only takes him a few minutes to get on the subway where he’s immediately offered a seat, smiling softly at the person who stands up. He’s met with the scent of Jungwoo when he arrives at his apartment, the source being Jungwoo’s bag of clothes that he’s recently brought over. 

With time before Jungwoo returns, Doyoung decides to do one of his most recently discovered activities; yoga. It was suggested to him by the doctor when he went for his check up, complaining about aching hips and joints. He tried it once, immediately being annoyed by all the poses that seemed too hard. The second time though, he got more relief than pain and ever since then, Doyoung’s tried to do a bit of yoga in the mornings and before bedtime, wanting to relax everything for a good sleep. It’s calming to him now, the poses being much more easier and they always stretch out all the right spots that ache. He’s also chosen to simply wear a bra and a pair of shorts instead of his usual sweatpants and shirt, the lack of clothes keeping him cool. 

The door chimes right as Doyoung is finishing his last pose, body laying down and hands on his rounded stomach. He tilts his head, body wiggling against the mat until he can see Jungwoo, the alpha tugging his headphones out of his ears, giving Doyoung a wave. 

“Hey,” Doyoung groans out, his hands pushing him up slowly, legs spreading to try and even out some of the weight. “How was class?” 

“Good,” Jungwoo hums, tugging his backpack off and dropping it in its normal spot by the door. “I got my test back that I took the other day.” Before Doyoung can even ask how it went, Jungwoo laughs and comes barreling towards him, sliding down onto his knees and moving right up to Doyoung. “Your alpha got a ninety-seven.” 

“Ninety-seven?” Doyoung asks, his face lighting up. “That’s amazing!” Doyoung says, his arms wrapping around Jungwoo, pulling him down for a kiss. “I’m proud of you,” the omega says with a smile. “All that studying paid off.” 

Jungwoo leans into Doyoung’s touch, his fingers playing with his hair, tucking pieces behind his ear, watching as the too short pieces fall back to their original places. “I couldn’t have done it without you and the babies.” 

“Me sure but,” Doyoung laughs, “What did the babies do?” 

“They gave me strength! I have to be a smart dad who has good grades,” Jungwoo huffs, his cheeks puffing out. “I want to make them proud too.” 

“Well you’d be proud to know they’ve had a blast kicking me the entire time I was doing yoga,” Doyoung groans out, trying to push himself up more. “I can’t believe they’re already so strong. I’m not even in my third trimester yet and they’re already abusing me.” 

“If it helps any,” Jungwoo says, his body shifting closer to Doyoung, “You look really hot for being twenty-six weeks pregnant with twins.” 

Doyoung sputters out a laugh, finally sitting up fully, his hand reaching to grab Jungwoo’s hand. “What does that have to do with them kicking me?” 

Jungwoo shrugs, his lips curling into a bit of a smirk. “I just wanted to tell you that.” 

“What do you want?” Doyoung laughs, his hand squeezing Jungwoo’s. “Spit it out.” 

“Nothing!” Jungwoo says quickly, averting his eyes for a moment before he meets Doyoung’s gaze again. “All I’m saying is that you look really sexy right now and I kind of did really good on my test and so I was thinking maybe we could have sex.” 

Doyoung feels his cheeks heat up at Jungwoo’s quick confession. He lets out another laugh, bringing Jungwoo’s hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it. “I suppose,” Doyoung teases, sticking his tongue out slowly. “I don’t have work tomorrow and It has been a while.” 

Jungwoo practically pounces on Doyoung, careful not to squish his stomach as he wraps his arms around Doyoung and knocks him back onto the yoga mat. Doyoung gasps, letting out a gentle whine but it’s quickly quieted by Jungwoo’s lips, giving him a wonderful kiss. 

Despite their relationship starting with sex, they don’t have as much sex as Doyoung imagined them to. In fact, it’s rarely ever, both of them being far too busy and by the time they both get home, all Doyoung wants is some gentle cuddles and a warm bath. It’s slightly frustrating though, Doyoung being in that phase of pregnancy where he’s abnormally horny, finding himself needy at all hours of the day. He’s both horny and incredibly tired, his body exhausted due to the twins. Now though, he’s feeling rather good, it being Friday and Doyoung has the next two days off means he’s got all weekend to relax and what better way to start off his weekend than some sex. 

Doyoung hums against Jungwoo’s lips, his arms sliding around Jungwoo’s shoulders, tilting his head and letting their mouths press together more, their noses bumping against each other. The alpha is eager, Doyoung can tell by the way he’s kissing him, his lips sloppily smashing against Doyoung’s, making Doyoung laugh against them. Jungwoo is the one to pull away, sitting back on his knees, his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, trying to hold back a smile. 

“You’re so sexy,” Jungwoo groans, his hands coming up to push his bangs back. 

Doyoung can’t help but flush at the compliment, one that Jungwoo has given him many times over their period of dating. It’s a compliment that Doyoung isn’t really sure he deserves, him feeling anything but sexy lately and he knows it’ll get even worse the further along they get. Despite his weariness about the compliment on his end, he can tell that Jungwoo is genuine with it, his own cheeks turning a bright pink after every time he gives the compliment to Doyoung. 

“Seriously, do you know how sexy you are?” Jungwoo says, his body leaning forward towards Doyoung more. “I can’t believe I’m so lucky to have such a sexy boyfriend.” 

“Woo,” Doyoung laughs out, his hand moving up to cup Jungwoo’s cheek. “I love you telling me how attractive you think I am but even just the thought of us having sex is getting me really horny and I’d really love if you could do something about it.” Doyoung lets his hand fall off of Jungwoo’s cheek, running his fingers along his leg. “But do something about it on the bed and not on the floor cause it’s not comfy.” 

Jungwoo is eager, always eager when it comes to anything intimate, his alpha always kicking into gear and turning him into practically a puppy. Thankfully though, as eager and excited as Jungwoo is, the alpha is well aware that Doyoung is now almost in his third trimester, the younger one remembering to be gentle. He grabs Doyoung’s hands, helping the omega up off the yoga mat, waiting for him to get his balance before he leans forward and meets Doyoung’s lips again. It’s not as easy as it was to kiss when they first started dating, Doyoung’s stomach barely being in the way but now that he’s further along, it’s becoming harder and Doyoung has begun having to stand on his toes to kiss Jungwoo properly. 

They share soft giggles as they walk to the bed together, their hands gripping each other’s tightly. Doyoung shifts onto the bed, his hands behind him as he lifts himself up, barely on fully before Jungwoo attacks him with another sloppy kiss. It turns into laughter, Doyoung falling on his back, Jungwoo hovering over him, one hand on Doyoung’s stomach. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Doyoung asks breathily with a gentle laugh, his hand running down Jungwoo’s arm. 

Jungwoo bites his lip, his head tilting as he looks at Doyoung. “It’s embarrassing.” 

“What is it?” Doyoung asks, giving Jungwoo’s arm a squeeze. “I’m sure it’s not.” 

There’s only one thing that Doyoung can assume to be the reason for Jungwoo’s more than usual excitement for some intimacy. It has to be his rut coming up, at least he would guess so considering Jungwoo hasn’t had one since they started dating and it would be rather hard for him to hide it, even with blockers on. Even if that’s the case, it was nothing to be embarrassed about, especially considering their second meeting was Jungwoo staying with Doyoung throughout his heat. 

“Lately,” Jungwoo says softly, his hand sliding up Doyoung’s stomach slowly. “I’ve been feeling weird,” the alpha pauses, his eyes breaking contact with Doyoung’s only for a moment before returning. “It’s really embarrassing to say,” he whines, lips pursing into a pout. 

“Woo,” Doyoung laughs, his knee nudging Jungwoo’s side, “Just say it! You’re being weird.” 

“Every time I see you, I get really proud and my alpha starts acting all weird and I think it’s because you have my babies in you and I get really excited and,” Jungwoo stops to take a deep breath, one that has his whole body moving before he continues again, “You look super sexy carrying my babies and I want to have lots of sex with you and just be with you intimiately all the time.” The alpha bites down on his lip, his cheeks a bright pink and his eyes look slightly teary even. 

Doyoung tilts his head, blinking his eyes as he watches Jungwoo go through a bout of embarrassment. It takes him a minute to process everything, Jungwoo having said everything in two single breaths, his words slurring together. Doyoung bursts out into laughter, his head leaning back, his hand sliding off of Jungwoo’s arm to hover over his mouth as he laughs loudly, his stomach bobbing with each inhale. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung breathes out shakily, “that’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

“Really?” Jungwoo asks, his entire face lighting up. 

“Yes,” Doyoung nods, his body shifting up a bit onto the pillows. “I feel the same way,” Doyoung admits, his hand sliding along his stomach. “Most of the time I just want to snuggle and be with you but that’s just because most of the time when I'm really horny, I’m so tired and I can’t even be bothered.” Doyoung tilts his head, his hand sliding off his stomach to cup at Jungwoo’s face, thumb brushing against his cheek. “I think my omega is proud to have your babies too. I get this feeling in my stomach whenever I think about you or see you.” 

Jungwoo smiles, leaning his cheek against Doyoung’s hand, his body moving between Doyoung’s legs. “I know I’ve said it like a hundred times already but you’re seriously so attractive like this,” Jungwoo says with a whine, “My babies in you,” he lets his words trail off, his hand sliding along Doyoung’s stomach. 

Doyoung arches his back a bit, his hand moving off of Jungwoo’s cheek, landing on top of the alpha’s, fingers wrapping around his, gently pushing it down, down, down, until his hand starts to slide down between his legs. There’s a wave of hesitation that washes over Doyoung as he parts his lips, ready to say what’s on the tip of his tongue. The words linger for a moment, only a moment before Doyoung lets them come out, the blush on his cheeks matching Jungwoo’s almost. “Put another one in me,” he says softly, so softly he isn’t even sure that Jungwoo can hear him. “Fuck me like you did the night you put the twins in me.” 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo says with an inhale, the exhale being a whine, his hand finally properly sliding between Doyoung’s legs. “Do you know what you’re saying?” 

“Mm,” the omega nods, his hips pushing down against Jungwoo’s hand. “I do,” he says softly, “I want you to fuck me and knot me, just like you did when you got me pregnant.” 

They’ve had sex, only a handful of times but it hasn’t been as amazing as it was when they were at the clinic together. It’s still far, far, far better than the times Doyoung has had before him but there’s been no knotting, Jungwoo not wanting to go too fast, despite how unique their relationship is. It’s been gentle, been sweet, and slow, them taking the time to really enjoy each other fully. It’s been Jungwoo discovering Doyoung and vice versa, finding out what the other likes, what they don’t, what really gets them going, the best positions, and how to make the other cum the hardest. 

Now though, Doyoung is ready to get knotted, ready to feel that way he did during his heat. It won’t be the exact same, he knows it won’t, his body not being high on heat pheromones and desire, but it’ll be close, he can tell. It’s the way Jungwoo admitted what he’s been feeling, the instinctual desire that’s been running through him, the same kind of feeling that’s been happening to Doyoung ever since he became pregnant. It’s not quite the same as Jungwoo’s but it’s the same concept, the same pride that his omega has, _proud_ to carry Jungwoo’s babies. His omega is happy and eager to be around the alpha, to show off how well he’s carrying the twins. He _understands_. 

Their lips meet, this time not as rough or sloppily. It’s gentle with a current of desire that runs through their lips, connecting them together with invisible strings of _want_. Jungwoo’s hand pushes against Doyoung’s crotch, his palm pushing right against his clit. Doyoung moans against Jungwoo’s lips, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in slowly. Another moan melts into the alpha’s mouth when Jungwoo pulls his hand away, only to slip his hand into Jungwoo’s shorts and underwear, going straight to his clit. 

“You’re soaked,” Jungwoo whispers against Doyoung’s lips, “I know you’re wetter now that you’re pregnant but,” the alpha moans, his fingers sliding down through Doyoung’s folds, “You’re literally soaking wet.” 

“I told you earlier you were making me really wet,” Doyoung whines, his legs spreading more as Jungwoo’s fingers move back up to his clit. 

Thankfully, Jungwoo doesn’t tease too much, his fingers sliding into Doyoung only moments later. The feeling makes Doyoung’s back arch up, his hands grabbing at the sheets. One of the better things that’s happened because of his pregnancy has been the extra sensitivity. It’s with practically everything, all his senses are going into overdrive almost all the time. So even the smallest of touches, make Doyoung’s whole body feel like it’s on fire but in a _good_ way, not like it is during his heat. 

“O-Oh, god,” Doyoung breathes out, his hips grinding down against Jungwoo’s hand. “Jungwoo, _please_.” 

The alpha listens, shoving his fingers in him more, the tips curling up as they begin to thrust, his fingers immediately pushing against his spot. It’s absolutely incredible, the feeling of Jungwoo being able to draw such pleasure out of him so quickly. What’s driving his pleasure even further is the fact that Jungwoo is looking at him, his lips parted slightly, eyes hooded and blush covering his face. Jungwoo makes nearly the same face as Doyoung when he slips a third finger in, both of them letting out moans. Jungwoo’s thumb adds to the mix, pushing and swirling around his clit. 

The smell in the room is overwhelmingly Doyoung. He can smell his own pheromones, his body slightly sweaty from his yoga session and the smell of his wetness is filling the air. Though even though his own scent is the primary smell, he can smell Jungwoo starting to come through, the alpha’s arousal beginning to cut through the thick omega smell. It’s a smell that has Doyoung’s eyes fluttering shut for a moment, his chest rising in a deep breath, trying to get as much of it as he can. 

A fourth finger is added and it makes Doyoung squeal at the stretch, his legs kicking a bit, being mindful of the alpha between his legs. It only takes a few thrusts before Doyoung feels the tightness in his stomach, the warmth of his orgasm approaching. Doyoung tries to reach his hand down, wanting Jungwoo to pull out because he doesn’t want to cum so early but his hand stops, fingers curling up against his thigh when Jungwoo’s fingers also curl up, wiggling against his spot, effectively pushing him over the edge. 

Doyoung doesn’t even get to warn Jungwoo when he cums. His hand grabs at Jungwoo’s wrist, barely hanging on as Jungwoo continues to finger him through it. His head goes back, body arching up slightly, and his eyes roll back at the intensity. The sound of wetness rings in his ear and Doyoung can not only feel but he can distinctly _hear_ the moment he starts squirting, the wet sound becoming much louder. Despite the sound in the room being Doyoung soaking not only Jungwoo’s hand but his poor shorts as well, the smell becomes Jungwoo, the alpha’s pheromones finally cutting through the thick omega ones. It makes Doyoung curl his toes up, his omega practically purring at the smell of his boyfriend. 

“I guess I should have taken your shorts off first,” Jungwoo laughs as his hand slows in Doyoung. “You also weren’t kidding when you said you were really horny, hyung, you came so fast.” 

Doyoung’s high doesn’t last too long, his eyes opening as Jungwoo pulls his fingers out of him, pussy twitching at the stimulation. Jungwoo’s hand moves out of his shorts and Jungwoo holds his hand up, head tilting as his fingers drip, squirting sliding down the digits and landing on Doyoung’s already soaked shorts. There’s not only the squirt that’s lingering on Jungwoo’s hand but there’s slick connecting his fingers too, strings of shiny slick hanging between them. What Doyoung doesn’t expect to see is Jungwoo licking at his fingers, the alpha cleaning his hand up, making Doyoung’s entire body flush. 

“Can you help me take my shorts off?” Doyoung asks, his hands reaching down to tug down his shorts the best he can. 

Jungwoo is quick to help, his hands grabbing where Doyoung’s are, taking over for him as he tugs them off of Doyoung, the omega wiggling his legs when they get down to his feet. Jungwoo takes the time to shed his clothes as well, the other moving off the bed, hands crossing in front of his chest, tugging his shirt off and tossing it onto the ground. Doyoung watches as he sits up slowly, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he watches Jungwoo undress. There’s subtle marks on Jungwoo’s collarbones, ones made by Doyoung during their recent make out sessions, Doyoung giving Jungwoo a litter of hickies. His eyes go down, down, down, until they reach Jungwoo’s hands which are now unbuttoning his pants. Even with his pants still on, Doyoung can see the outline of his cock and the sight makes Doyoung’s pussy clench, his throat letting out the softest of whimpers of desire. 

When Jungwoo pushes his pants down, his cock bounces, immediately pushing out his underwear. The alpha picks up that Doyoung is staring rather quickly, his head turning and their eyes meeting, Jungwoo’s lips curling into smirk. His underwear come down slowly, Jungwoo purposely making them catch on his cock, it bouncing again when the underwear finally moves past it. It’s certainly not the first time that Doyoung has seen Jungwoo’s cock. He’s seen it when he was in heat, seen it when they first started spending nights together and Jungwoo would get changed in front of him, in the shower, in their previous sex sessions but it’s still a sight that has Doyoung’s breath hitching in excitement. 

“Wait,” Doyoung says when Jungwoo begins to crawl on the bed. “I want to suck you off.” 

“Oh,” Jungwoo hums, a smile on his lips as he adjusts himself on the bed, sitting on the edge as Doyoung pushes himself up. 

It takes a minute for Doyoung to get situated, sliding down onto the floor on his knees, the only really comfortable position to suck Jungwoo off in recently. His stomach is too big for him to lay on his stomach between Jungwoo’s legs and it’s too awkward for Jungwoo to hover over his face and do it that way. Doyoung doesn’t mind too much, even if his knees do get a little sore because the look on Jungwoo’s face when he licks a long stripe up the length of his cock is worth it. Doyoung doesn’t normally give blowjobs, not because he doesn’t want to but more because up until the last month or so, his gag reflex has still been sensitive and the last thing Doyoung wants is to accidentally do something very unpleasant on Jungwoo. Now though, he’s feeling confident to be able to give his boyfriend a proper blowjob. 

“Hah,” Jungwoo laughs out breathily, “That feels so good already,” he says, his body leaning back, hands pressing into the bed behind him. 

Doyoung smiles against Jungwoo’s cock, excited but slightly nervous to finally give Jungwoo something other than a handjob. His cock is big, it’s not an unknown fact, the alpha’s cock easily being one of the biggest Doyoung has ever taken. It takes both of his hands wrapped around it to cover the length and no matter how hard Doyoung tries, he knows he’s not going to be able to take all of it in. So he chooses to pamper Jungwoo with licks and sucks along the tip, his tongue swirling around the slit, licking up the beads of precum that are lingering. 

The best part about sucking Jungwoo off is the pheromones that are practically suffocating him. Jungwoo’s scent glands on the insides of his thighs are radiating with warm alpha pheromones, a scent that’s only fueling the want to make Jungwoo feel good. It’s so raw and overwhelming and it’s perfect, making Doyoung’s head clear of anything other than his boyfriend. 

When Doyoung wraps his lips around Jungwoo’s cock, slowly sinking down, Jungwoo’s hand slides into Doyoung’s hair, giving it the gentlest of tugs. Doyoung’s eyes close, his hands planting on Jungwoo’s thighs, attempting to ground himself as he takes Jungwoo’s cock in further. The alpha lets out a loud moan, his hips twitching up slightly, pushing his cock more into Doyoung’s mouth. He knows he’s not the most coordinated, especially with Jungwoo’s cock being far too big for him to take it in fully but he tries his best, making slow and deliberate movements. Jungwoo is wonderful as well, trying his best not to thrust up into Doyoung’s mouth even though Doyoung knows that he wants to, feeling his thighs flex under his touch. 

“Doyoung, it feels so good,” Jungwoo repeats with a groan, his hand threading through Doyoung’s hair more. 

The sound of Jungwoo’s voice makes Doyoung open his eyes, blinking a few times until his vision clears, giving him a good luck of his alpha. The younger one has his eyes open, his teeth sunk deep into his bottom lip and his blush extending down to his neck. His eyes are hooded, pure desire painting his face as their eyes meet. The look of Jungwoo being so flushed and in pleasure, makes Doyoung pull off of his cock, his lips pressing together to push out the excess saliva. 

“Can I fuck you now?” Jungwoo asks, his hand sliding out of Doyoung’s hair, moving down to his shoulder. “That was amazing but I really want to fuck you.” 

Doyoung nods his head, his hands pushing down on Jungwoo’s thighs, helping himself up. He’s only standing for a moment before Jungwoo wraps his arms around Doyoung’s waist, tugging him onto Jungwoo’s lap. It’s slightly awkward, the space between them being too much due to Doyoung’s stomach, making him feel as though he’s going to fall. Jungwoo’s grip is tight though and he holds onto Doyoung as he shimmies them back on the bed more. Their position doesn’t last for long, Jungwoo slowly laying Doyoung down onto his back, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. 

One of Jungwoo’s hands reaches down between them, grabbing onto his cock, pushing it against Doyoung’s folds. He doesn’t push it in just yet, letting his cock drag up and down through the wetness, making Doyoung whimper against Jungwoo’s lips. The whimper turns into a moan, Doyoung breaking the kiss when Jungwoo finally pushes in. Even with the four fingers that Jungwoo used earlier, it’s still a stretch, making Doyoung tense up momentarily at the feeling. It’s not a sting or uncomfortable like it used to be, it’s a pleasurable feeling, one that has Doyoung grabbing onto Jungwoo’s neck, pulling him back down into a kiss. Their kiss is sloppy, their noses bumping against each other and their lips constantly disconnecting as Jungwoo starts thrusting, making their bodies rock and shift. It’s a rough pace, one that’s constantly changing in speed and at one point Jungwoo’s cock even pops out of Doyoung, making them both groan out. 

Jungwoo pushes himself up straight, his hands grabbing at Doyoung’s hips, starting to get a good rhythm in the position. Doyoung’s lips part, letting out a string of moans at the sudden consistency and increased speed of Jungwoo’s thrusts. The look of his alpha looking down at him as he fucks into him is what brings out another loud whimper, Doyoung’s entire body tingling. 

Getting fucked while pregnant is different than what Doyoung expected. His tummy wobbles, it now being big enough to move with every thrust. His tits bounce, even with his bra still on and every single rush of pleasure feels so much more intense. Even the tiny touch that Jungwoo gives his shoulder, is enough to make Doyoung moan out. The touch turns into Jungwoo pushing off the straps of Doyoung’s bra, tugging them down enough for his tits to pop out, immediately giving him relief he didn’t know he needed. 

Thumbs are pushed against his nipples, the once small circles being much, much, bigger and darker. The sensation has Doyoung arching his back into Jungwoo’s hands, the alpha’s fingers tugging and rubbing at his perky buds, only adding to the onslaught of absolute bliss that Doyoung is feeling. The assault on his nipples doesn’t last too long, thankfully, and Jungwoo wraps his hands around Doyoung’s tits instead, holding onto them as he shifts a bit, adjusting his angle until he makes an intense wave of pleasure run through Doyoung, making his toes curl up. 

“W-Woo,” Doyoung chokes out, “I’m gonna cum.” 

The orgasm comes quickly, even faster than the first orgasm he had. Like before, Jungwoo doesn’t slow down at the warning, only making sure to keep his hips angled the same way that they are now, completely hitting Doyoung’s spot straight on. The pressure and pleasure builds and builds, and builds, until Doyoung bursts, literally, soaking the space between them as his orgasm hits him. 

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo breathes out, his thrusts faltering as Doyoung’s pussy clenches around him. “Doyoung, you’re soaking me.” 

“I can’t help it,” Doyoung cries out, his legs wrapping around Jungwoo’s waist, toes curling against him, thighs shaking quickly. 

Doyoung’s cries are cut off by a rough kiss, one that has Jungwoo’s tongue being shoved right into Doyoung’s mouth. It lasts only a moment before Jungwoo pulls away, their foreheads bumping together and Doyoung’s arms wrapping around Jungwoo’s shoulders. “Doie,” Jungwoo whispers, “I’m going to go into rut, you’re going to put me into a rut.” 

Doyoung slides his hands down Jungwoo’s arms, his chest rising and falling quickly, trying to catch his breath from his orgasm. He nods his head, his hands squeezing at his alpha’s arms. “Okay,” he says with another nod. 

“I’m scared,” Jungwoo admits, his hips beginning to move slowly again. 

Doyoung’s brows furrow together, his head tilting a bit at the confession. “Why?” 

“Because,” Jungwoo says softly, his hands sliding up to hold Doyoung’s cheeks. “I want to mate you and I’m scared that if I go into rut, I’m going to do it.” 

The words take Doyoung’s breath away, making him gasp for air. “Jungwoo,” he says with a whimper, Jungwoo’s cock brushing against his spot. 

“I want to be with you so badly,” Jungwoo says, his forehead pressing against Doyoung’s more. “Doyoung, you’re so perfect and we’re having these babies together and I just want you to know I’ll be here for you.” 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung says again, his voice cracking as his throat begins to tighten, his eyes becoming glassy with tears. 

“I know you said you don’t want a relationship but we’re in one and I’m so happy and mating you is all I’ve been thinking about for a while. I just don’t want to do anything that you don’t want and-” 

“Jungwoo, I want it,” Doyoung says quickly, cutting the alpha off. “I want you to mate with me.” Jungwoo’s eyes widen, as Doyoung expected them to at the sudden statement. “I know I said I didn’t want any of this but being with you makes me happy too. Seriously,” Doyoung says, his hand coming up to slide into Jungwoo’s hair. “The reason I never wanted any of it is because I haven’t been with anyone that’s made me feel good. You make me feel so good. I feel safe, the twins feel safe, and I trust you. So please,” Doyoung whispers, his teary eyes meeting Jungwoo's, “Please mate with me.” 

Doyoung’s body arches off the bed when Jungwoo kisses him hard. His hands are still cupping his cheeks, lifting his head up to meet his lips. Doyoung’s hands slide down Jungwoo’s back and down his arms until his hands land over Jungwoo’s. 

“I’ll take such good care of you and the twins,” Jungwoo whispers quickly against Doyoung’s lips, “Doyoung, I seriously promise you.” 

“I know,” Doyoung laughs, his fingers wiggling between Jungwoo’s. “Hurry before I change my mind,” he teases and thankfully Jungwoo laughs as well. 

Doyoung’s entire body feels light when Jungwoo starts fucking him again. It’s rough, just the pace he wanted, Jungwoo’s cock thrusting in and out of him quickly, practically slamming into him right before their bodies meet. They share kiss after kiss, their hands still intertwined together. It’s not exactly like it was when they first had sex. Jungwoo is rough but a different kind of rough, more of a pure desire kind of rough, one that is a result of Jungwoo knowing that Doyoung is his, not just someone he’s giving a child too. It’s not two strangers hooking up for business anymore, it’s two people in a relationship, having sex now with a different goal in sight; mating. It’s a whole different feeling, just like everything else with Jungwoo. It has butterflies in his stomach (completely different from kicks and punches from the babies), knowing that Jungwoo is going to bite him, completely binding them together with a bond. 

Jungwoo’s knot begins to get stuck when Doyoung feels another orgasm beginning. He whines, his body pushing down onto Jungwoo. “ _Please_ , Woo, knot me, I need to cum.” 

“Almost there,” Jungwoo says softly, his body lifting up a bit, his head tilting down to look between them. “Little bit longer.” 

It takes what seems like forever, the knot constantly getting stuck on the rim of Doyoung’s pussy, clenching each time it does, hoping that it’ll just get fully stuck and not come out. It nearly does, Jungwoo having to reach down and tug it out, leaving Doyoung a whining mess because he’s so, so, so close and he desperately needs the knot to get him there. Doyoung knows it’s coming though when Jungwoo nuzzles at Doyoung’s neck, making him tilt his head, extending his neck to let Jungwoo press against him more. 

A rush of nerves runs through Doyoung, knowing what’s going to happen soon. There’s no going back after this, no changing his mind once Jungwoo bites him. Of course there is a way to break a bond but it’s not in any way shape or form pretty and it’s terrible on the body and if Doyoung is going to get mated, it’s going to be with someone he truly believes he’ll spend the rest of his life with. The wave of nerves only intensifies when he feels Jungwoo begin to lick and suck at the mark, getting ready to do it, to bond them together. 

This is what Doyoung wants though, he wants it, he wants it, he wants it so badly. It’s fast, he’s well aware of it, going from someone that never even thought about becoming mated with someone to getting that pretty mark on his neck in a matter of months. The thing is, the more he lays there, feeling Jungwoo be with him in the most intimate way possible, his lips sucking on the spot on his neck, readying them to be together, the nerves begin to turn into happiness. Jungwoo is everything that Doyoung has wanted, everything, every single bit and piece of Jungwoo is what Doyoung has always wanted. Even the annoying parts of him are what he wants, as crazy as it sounds. 

Jungwoo is not only just his boyfriend, he’s the father of his babies, _their_ babies. The father of the twins that they’re going to have in just a handful of months, both of their lives going to be changed forever. Jungwoo is graduating school in two months and then he’ll get a fancy job that can help support their family. Doyoung will give birth in a few months and work from home the best he can after he spends the first few months completely free of anything but the twins. Doyoung can’t see a future without Jungwoo, no matter how hard he had tried in the past, his mind immediately desiring the other as soon as he left the clinic all those months ago. 

Jungwoo grabs Doyoung’s hands, giving them a squeeze and Doyoung knows it’s going to happen. First, the knot is pushed in roughly, it having gotten slightly too big, stretching Doyoung out around it more before it finally pops in and gives him relief. His orgasm hits him the moment Jungwoo’s knot is seated in him, though his orgasm is quickly overtaken by the feeling of Jungwoo biting. It hurts, it hurts so badly that Doyoung squeezes Jungwoo’s hands and lets out a scream. Jungwoo doesn’t stop even with Doyoung’s scream, only sinking his teeth in further and his hips stuttering as Doyoung is filled up with warmth. It’s by far the most painful thing that Doyoung has ever experienced and tears begin to flow out of the corners of his eyes. 

Through the pain, Doyoung feels an overwhelming sense of happiness. His body is aching, the feeling running throughout him while his mind is in absolute bliss, the combination of a knot and a bite mark sending his thoughts into overdrive. Doyoung has visions of the future, ones that are fantasies of him and Jungwoo. He sees them together, both of them cooing at the twins, the two wrapped in tiny, tiny, blankets. More visions of Doyoung being pregnant again with two toddlers running around the yard of a house, Doyoung waddling after them. Visions of him and Jungwoo kissing, smiling against each other’s lips. It’s visions of pure happiness that have Doyoung crying harder, his chest rising and falling quickly, trying to breath through the sobs. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo’s voice is soft through his sobs, slightly bringing him out of his thoughts. “Doyoung, are you okay?” 

Through teary eyes, Doyoung can see Jungwoo looking down at him, his face full of concern. Doyoung nods his head, his eyes closing as his arms wrap around Jungwoo, pulling him down into a kiss. “I love you,” Doyoung says with a cry, “I love you.” He does, he does, he does, he _does_

“I love you too,” Jungwoo responds against Doyoung’s lips, “Now and forever. I promise.” 

Doyoung looks up at Jungwoo, his eyes quickly blinking the tears away to see Jungwoo smiling at him, his own cheeks stained with fresh wet lines. Doyoung lets out a shakily laugh, pulling Jungwoo into another hard kiss, letting himself melt into the other. 

Doyoung feels like everyone can tell the moment he steps into his office on Monday. 

Much like everything else that he swears others know, there’s no way that they can actually tell by just looking at him. The mark on his neck hasn’t faded much but Doyoung has chosen to wear a turtleneck today, the weather outside still being cold enough for him to do so. His scent might be a little different, perhaps a little more Jungwoo on him but it’s not like it’s instantly obvious by that alone that they’ve mated. The overwhelming suspicion that his coworkers know is due to the intense feeling that Doyoung has running through him, the happiness of being freshly mated. 

Doyoung tries to get as much work done as possible, trying to concentrate so he can leave and head home, more than eager to cuddle up on his couch and be with _his_ alpha. They’re going to have a relaxing night at home, Jungwoo offering to cook dinner for them since he doesn’t have work and his class ends right after two. It’s the first time in a long time that Doyoung is excited to go home and do something other than take a nap. Thankfully, everyone else seems to be working just as hard as him, none of them stopping to bother Doyoung as they walk by like they usually do. 

Lunch is where Doyoung gets his first look. 

“Something’s different,” Taeil says as Doyoung stands in line with his tray full of food. 

“You’re right,” Johnny adds, coming out of practically nowhere, joining Doyoung on his other side. “You’re glowing.” 

“It’s called pregnancy,” Doyoung says with a huff. 

“Nope, there’s something different,” Taeil pushes, actually bumping his shoulder against Doyoung’s. “Did you get a really good sleep this weekend?” 

“Or maybe you went to that spa you like,” Johnny muses, “Oh wait, can you go there pregnant?” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, setting his tray down to tug out his wallet. “Neither of you are correct.” 

“So there is something!” Johnny says happily. 

Doyoung grips at his tray, his head turning to look at both Taeil and Johnny. Just as he’s about to speak, Johnny parts his lips into a little _‘o’_ and his lips purse out into a pout. “Wait isn’t that Jungwoo?” 

In a matter of seconds, Doyoung turns his head to look over to where Johnny is looking. Sure enough, he sees Jungwoo looking around, his hands gripping a little bag. Doyoung blinks, slightly concerned with the fact that Jungwoo has come all the way to his work, especially when he’s supposed to be in class still. 

“Doyoung!” The alpha says, his arm waving quickly at him. “There you are,” he says, after he jogs over to him, slightly out of breath. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung says, “What are you doing here?” 

Jungwoo leans over, his hands pushing against his knees before he straightens up with a soft breath. “Well, I was in class and I was just thinking about you like I normally do and then I remembered that you didn’t take your vitamins this morning before work.” 

Doyoung laughs, his cheeks turning the tiniest bit of pink. “I could have just taken them after work,” he says, looking at his boyfriend, “You didn’t have to come all the way here.” 

“I know but you take them every morning and they’re really important and,” Jungwoo sighs, his hand reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. “I kind of wanted to see you too. I miss you.” 

“Oh my god,” Johnny says from behind them. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone so whipped for Doyoung before.” 

Doyoung feels his lips curl into a smile, the same gummy smile that Jungwoo loves so much. He turns to look at Johnny and Taeil, both of them standing there with their trays of food still in their hands. “It’s because he’s my mate.” 

“Wait, wait, wait, _Kim Doyoung_ ,” Taeil says, “You’re _mated_?” 

“Since when? We just saw you the other day!” Johnny yells, making the others in the cafeteria look over at them. 

Doyoung feels Jungwoo move closer to him and he turns his head to look at the alpha, his cheeks flushing into a darker pink. “Since Friday.” Johnny opens his mouth to say something but Doyoung quickly cuts him off, “I’ll tell you about it later but,” he meets Jungwoo’s eyes, his elbow gently nudging the alpha’s side, “Since you came all the way here, do you want to have lunch with me?” 

Jungwoo’s whole face brightens and he nods his head quickly, his fluffy hair bouncing. “I would love that. Do you think after I can see your office too? I’ve always wanted to see it.” 

Doyoung nods his head, smiling as Jungwoo wraps his arm around his waist. “Of course, I just put up some new pictures of us last week, right next to the ultrasound pictures.” 

“I also saw the cutest baby shop on my way over here and I think we should go look on the way home,” Jungwoo says cheerfully, “They have the most adorable little clothes for summer and they even have the stroller we’ve been looking for.” 

“We can do that,” Doyoung hums, “As long as you still promise to cook dinner cause I’m looking forward to that.” 

“I can’t promise it’ll be good but I’ll try,” Jungwoo laughs.

As he walks through the cafeteria, Doyoung can feel other’s eyes on him. He passes Mark and Jaehyun who are seated at a table, both of them looking at Doyoung and Jungwoo with open mouths. Even the people from the other offices in the building are staring, probably wondering why there’s a boy in ripped jeans and a pastel colored sweater walking with Doyoung. 

Doyoung simply smiles to himself because Jungwoo isn’t just some boy in ripped jeans and a pastel colored sweater. Jungwoo is his boyfriend, the father of their twins, and most importantly his _mate_. 

And Doyoung has never been _happier._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❀⟶ well !! this got extremely long and this was just going to be a spicy pwp but it turned into this and i'm very proud of it!!   
> ✩⟶ i really hope you enjoyed it ♡


End file.
